A la recherche du passé perdu
by zonafan
Summary: Santana se réveille dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien, Quinn se trouve à ses côtés et lui explique la situation mais Santana réalise qu'elle ne se souvient de rien.
1. Le réveil

Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Pour l'instant, ça reste du rated T mais la fiction évoluera vers du M par la suite.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, je me suis inspirée de l'œuvre de Proust pour le titre mais ça s'arrête au titre ^^'

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le réveil**

Santana se trouvait dans sa chambre avec Brittany. Elles étaient allongées l'une à côté de l'autre sur le lit et la blonde s'amusait à caresser son bras tandis qu'elles se regardaient dans les yeux, elles ne faisaient que se regarder parce qu'elles savaient que leurs yeux parlaient pour elles et que les mots devenaient alors obsolètes. Elle aimait cet instant passé avec sa petite amie, c'était un si beau rêve, elle savait que c'était un rêve car elle entendait un bruit qui n'aurait pas du être présent normalement. C'étaient des pleurs, d'horribles pleurs qui étaient en train de l'arracher de ce doux rêve et la faisaient revenir à la réalité. Brittany avait disparu et elle se retrouva alors plonger dans l'obscurité, elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour que la lumière apparaisse mais elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent et elle se sentit d'un coup plus calme mais une voix fit très vite son apparition.

- Réveille-toi s'il te plait San.

C'était la voix de Quinn. Pourquoi était-elle en train de joueur les pleurnichardes alors que Santana dormait paisiblement ? Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher d'emmerder les gens ? Et puis, pourquoi avait-elle sentit qu'elle était anéantie quand elle lui avait demandé… non, supplié de se réveiller ? Un silence s'installa autour d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une réponse à cette dernière question. Ce silence était vraiment pesant et son lit était trop inconfortable pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir correctement, c'était à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que ce n'était dans son lit qu'elle se trouvait… mais où était-elle alors ? Se demanda-t-elle. Elle songea à ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir mais elle avait en même temps envie de jouer la fille morte pour emmerder Quinn comme elle venait de le faire avec elle en la réveillant.

La blonde lui prit alors la main droite, Santana se laissa faire afin de jouer son rôle à merveille et elle sentit alors qu'elle lui embrassait… Bon, alors là, elle ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle se demandait si elle savait vraiment à qui elle avait à faire pour oser faire cela, il s'agissait de Santana Lopez, et Santana Lopez n'était pas du tout du genre à laisser les gens faire preuve de tels gestes d'affections envers elle sauf s'il s'agissait de Brittany. Alors soit Quinn était suicidaire, soit Santana avait loupé un épisode.

En résumant la situation, elle était allongée dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, et Quinn était en train de chialer parce qu'elle dormait et elle montrait de la tendresse à son égard, il devait y avoir un lien entre tout cela se dit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une personne pourrait supplier à une autre personne de se réveiller ?... Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit tout. Elle croisa intérieurement les doigts en espérant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas comme elle le pensait dans un hôpital, le seul endroit sur Terre où les lits sont aussi confortables qu'une planche de bois et où presque tout le monde est d'une humeur des plus triste.

Elle décida alors d'entrouvrir un œil pour vérifier si elle avait raison ou pas. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait bien raison mais en plus Quinn avait remarqué qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée. Elle se figea un instant, la brune lu alors dans son regard qu'elle se demandait si elle voyait bien ce qu'elle était en train de voir. Elle se jeta ensuite dans ses bras, lui coupant le souffle au passage.

- Santana, tu m'as tellement manquée, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas vouloir la lâcher.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, répliqua-t-elle sans comprendre pourquoi, mais ça serait bien si tu pouvais me laisser respirer normalement.

Elle s'écarta immédiatement et Santana nota aussitôt son air désolé.

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais, dit-elle tout en appuyant sur un bouton à côté du lit qui servait sûrement à appeler une infirmière.

- Tu peux me dire ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avant de continuer face à l'absence de réponse. L'accident.

- Quel accident ?

- L'accident qui a failli te coûter la vie mon cœur, il y a trois mois un chauffard a griller un feu rouge et t'es rentré dedans alors que tu traversais la route, tu es resté dans le coma pendant tout ce temps.

Voilà qui expliquait donc l'hôpital et la détresse de Quinn, parce que même si elles ne s'étaient pas toujours très bien entendues par le passé, c'était compréhensible qu'elle se soit fait du mauvais sang pour son amie qui s'était retrouvée entre la vie et la mort, et puis… Attendez, elle l'a bien appelé « mon cœur » tout à l'heure ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas bébé ?

Oui, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, elle l'avait appelé « mon cœur » et voilà que maintenant elle venait de l'appeler « bébé », il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Seule Brittany avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi, d'ailleurs où était-elle ? Cela ne devrait pas être elle celle qui devrait se trouver à ses côtés dans cette chambre ?

- J'ai appeler une infirmière, elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, lui dit alors la blonde après avoir vainement attendu qu'elle réponde à sa dernière question.

Santana s'apprêta ensuite à se lever de ce lit mais Quinn essaya de l'en empêcher.

- Il vaut mieux que tu restes allongée tant qu'un médecin ne t'a pas examiné.

- J'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bain.

Elle la laissa finalement faire mais elle la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. Une fois la porte de la petite pièce refermée, elle la verrouilla aussitôt pour être sûre d'y être tranquille. Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo et fit couler de l'eau avec laquelle elle se mouilla le visage dans le but d'avoir les idées plus claires, même si elle savait que cela n'allait pas fonctionner. Au moment où elle ferma le robinet, elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis à nouveau la voix de Quinn qui parlait avec enthousiasme à un membre du personnel de l'hôpital. Peu de temps après, d'autres personne entrèrent, il s'agissait sûrement de médecins tout juste prévenus de son réveil.

- Par contre, elle ne se souvient pas de l'accident, dit Quinn.

- Ne vous inquiétez, ce genre de perte de mémoire est tout à fait normal mais vous allez voir que d'ici quelques jours votre petite amie ira beaucoup mieux et s'en souviendra sûrement. Son état de santé était encore correct ce matin alors elle pourra rentrer chez elle dès demain s'il le reste, mais elle sera tout de même suivie par un psychologue qui s'assurera que son retour à la vie normale se passe bien.

Comment ça « votre petite amie » ? S'exclama intérieurement la brune. Pourquoi est-ce que Fabray était donc allée leur raconter qu'elles étaient ensemble ? Elle se redirigea vers le lavabo pour se rafraîchir à nouveau le visage quand elle aperçu enfin son reflet dans le miroir situé juste au dessus. Son visage paraissait avoir quelques années de plus que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans une glace, d'ailleurs Quinn aussi paraissait un peu plus âgée. Là, cette situation commençait vraiment à la faire flippé. Elle se résolu alors à retourner dans la chambre, n'ayant pas d'autres choix qui s'offraient à elle. Elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur chaque visage des personnes présentes et Quinn qui s'approchait d'elle.

- Tu as entendu Santana, on va bientôt pouvoir rentrer à la maison, lui dit-elle en la serrant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Rien de tout cela n'était réel. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle se défis alors de son étreinte et s'enfuit par la porte de sa chambre restée ouverte. Elle couru à travers les couloirs et la chance lui fit rapidement trouvé la sortie de ce lieu qui lui était vraiment hostile. Arrivée dans la rue, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avais aucune idée de la ville dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ce devait sûrement être New York mais elle avait un léger doute. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps et elle se remit alors à courir sans destination précise, elle voulait juste s'éloigner le plus possible de cet hôpital et de son amie qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Mais il se trouve que déambuler dans la rue lorsqu'on est seulement vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital attire l'attention des passants et surtout de la police. Une voiture en patrouille s'arrêta tout à coup sur la chaussée, un policier en sortit et l'arrêta aussitôt. Il la fit monté dans l'habitude du véhicule, où se trouvait son collègue au volant, et il ne perdit pas de temps pour la questionner.

- Bon alors, de quel hôpital est-ce que vous vous êtes enfuit ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas parce que d'une part elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse, et d'autre part même si elle le savait, elle se serait fait un plaisir de lui compliquer la tâche en occultant toute information qui pourrait lui être utile. Elle entendit alors un appel qui devait être passé à tous les policiers en circulation, il signalait la fuite du New York Presbyterian Hospital d'une jeune femme d'origine hispanique et vêtue d'une simple blouse. Ils la ramenèrent aussitôt après avoir indiqué à leurs autres collègues qu'ils s'étaient déjà occupés de cette affaire. La voiture s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard devant l'enceinte qu'elle venait de fuir. Bref, retour au point de départ.

On l'amena aussitôt dans cette chambre qu'elle détestait au plus profond d'elle. Elle s'assit sur le lit et attendit que les médecins prennent la parole tandis que Quinn restait en retrait et avait l'air totalement perdue face à cette situation, au moins elles étaient deux.

- Melle Lopez, je suis le docteur Riley. Je comprends que vous ayez pris peur, il y a de quoi quand on se réveille dans une pièce qu'on ne connaît pas et qu'on se retrouve entouré de médecins, lui dit-il. Vous vous êtes fait renversé par une voiture il y a trois mois, vous avez été amené à l'hôpital avec de faibles chances de survie mais vous vous êtes battue et vous avez tenu bon. Vous êtes tout de même rester dans le coma pendant tout ce temps. Comme vos signes vitaux sont corrects, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous dès demain, dit-il avec un sourire encourageant qui, soi disant passant, ne l'encourageait pas du tout à aller mieux. Vous avez des questions ?

Face à son absence de réponse, un autre médecin prit la parole.

- Nous allons partir mais n'hésitez pas à appeler une infirmière si vous vous posez finalement la moindre question. Mais juste avant de nous aller, nous allons vous poser quelques questions qui nous permettront de faire un bilan de votre mémoire car votre compagne nous a signalé tout à l'heure que vous ne vous souvenez pas de l'accident.

Elle hocha de la tête pour qu'il continue et lui pose toutes les questions qu'il avait en tête mais elle avait de gros doutes concernant ses capacités à lui répondre.

- Comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda-t-il en sortant un carnet et un stylo.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? En quoi cela va tester ma mémoire ? Je vous rappelle que votre collègue vient tout juste de me dire mon nom et Quinn a prononcé mon prénom tout à l'heure. Cela aurait revenu au même de me demander quelle est la couleur du cheval blanc d'Henri IV.

Les médecins se regardèrent tandis que celui qui venait de lui poser cette stupide question faisait une grimace.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? Lui demanda-t-il en essayant de garder sa constance.

- Comment pourrais-je savoir la date qu'il est aujourd'hui alors que cela fait plus ou moins trois mois que je dors dans ce pieu ?

- Vous pouvez au moins essayer de trouver le mois, obtempéra le docteur Riley.

Elle réfléchit un instant, à vrai dire elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée du mois qu'il était. Elle ne savait même pas en quelle année nous étions.

- Mon cœur, il n'y a pas de mauvaises réponses, lui dit Quinn comme pour la rassurer tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'elle et lui prenait la main.

En temps normal, elle l'aurait aussitôt relâché mais elle avait besoin de sentir une présence pour faire face à cette situation qui lui faisait plutôt peur, et Quinn était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait ici même si, à vrai dire, elle ne la reconnaissait plus vraiment. Devant l'attente des médecins d'une réponse, elle décida de tenter n'importe quel mois de l'année en se fiant au temps qu'il faisait dehors et en espérant qu'ils allaient la laisser tranquille si elle répondait juste.

- Mai.

Les médecins bronchèrent et Quinn baissa la tête. Bon, apparemment, elle s'était complètement trompée.

- Nous sommes en juillet, dit celui qui l'interrogeait. Cela voudrait donc dire que vous ne vous souvenez pas des deux mois qui ont précédé votre accident.

- Vous pouvez nous dire en quelle année nous sommes ? Lui demanda alors Riley.

- 2012, répondit-elle d'emblée en sachant qu'essayer de deviner ne lui servirait à rien au final.

Elle sentit alors une goutte qui s'écrasait sur son bras, c'était Quinn qui venait de lâcher quelques larmes mais elle ne tenta rien pour la réconforter, trop occupée à se demander qu'elle était la bonne réponse.

- Nous sommes en quelle année au juste ?

- 2017, répondit l'interrogateur.

Elle avait donc oublié cinq années de sa vie. Cinq années pendant lesquelles Britt et elle s'étaient vraisemblablement séparées et pendant lesquelles elle s'était mise en couple avec Quinn. C'était normal qu'elle pleure, elle venait de réaliser que sa petite amie ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était en couple avec elle, mais Santana ne pouvait vraiment rien faire pour la consoler parce qu'elle aussi avait envie de pleurer mais, contrairement à la blonde, elle arrivait à retenir ses larmes. Et si elle avait envie de pleurer, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien du tout mais parce que Brittany ne faisait plus partie de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elles en soient arrivées là ? Elle croyait qu'elles s'aimaient et qu'elles ne pouvaient pas vivre l'une sans l'autre. Elle s'était visiblement trompée.

* * *

Alors à votre avis, pourquoi est-ce que Santana et Brittany se sont séparées ? J'espère en tout cas que je ne viens pas de faire fuir tous les fans de Brittana et de Faberry en faisant du Quinntana.


	2. Retour à la maison

****Hey! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir que de voir ce que vous en pensiez de ce début d'histoire. Ensuite, comme je l'ai dis, c'est une fiction Quinntana mais comme l'indique le titre, Santana devra se souvenir de son passé alors c'est aussi un peu une fiction Brittana comme ça les fans ne seront pas trop déçus (encore que...).**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à la maison**

A peine s'était-elle réveillée qu'elle referma déjà les yeux. Elle tira sa couette au dessus de son visage et espéra que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, que lorsqu'elle regarderait ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, elle la verrait en train de dormir paisiblement à ses côtés. Elle glissa doucement sa main vers l'autre côté du lit désespérément vide. Elle soupira alors et rabattit la couette pour constater qu'elle était vraiment toute seule dans sa chambre. Rien de tout cela n'avait été un cauchemar, la femme dont elle était amoureuse avait bien eu un accident, était bien restée trois mois dans le coma, s'était bien réveillée la veille, et bien sûre ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces cinq dernières années. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elles étaient ensemble et qu'elles s'aimaient. La femme qu'elle aimait ne l'aimait plus et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle aimait une autre personne. Elle regarda l'heure. 8h57. Elle se leva, s'habilla en vitesse, attrapa le sac qu'elle avait préparé la veille et s'en alla aussitôt la rejoindre. Ce jour-là était le jour où Santana revenait chez elles et Quinn espérait au plus profond d'elle qu'un élément de cet appartement ou qu'une photo quelconque allait lui faire se souvenir de quelque chose. Une fois sortie dans la rue, elle marcha en direction du café le plus proche et dès qu'elle en était ressortie avec sa commande à la main, elle héla un taxi qui l'emmena à l'hôpital pour retrouver celle qui n'était plus totalement sienne.

Santana était assise sur son lit et était en train de remplir la grille de mots fléchés qui se trouvait dans le journal que la blonde lui avait laissé la veille pour qu'elle puisse prendre des nouvelles du monde actuel. Comme la brune ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux pour voir qui venait d'arriver, Quinn toussa pour lui faire remarquer sa présence. Elle la regarda, lui dit bonjour et retourna dans son journal tandis que l'autre s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui caressa tendrement la cuisse. Elle ne se rendit compte de son geste que lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard.

- Je t'ai apporté des affaires, lui dit-elle en lui montrant le sac qu'elle avait laissé au pied du lit.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au sac puis se remit à réfléchir aux énigmes de la grille. Son silence était vraiment pesant. Quinn avait l'impression qu'elle devait redémarrer à zéro avec elle, et encore elle trouvait que cela avait été plus facile la première fois puisqu'elle ne s'était pas montrée aussi muette.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Abandonnée en huit lettres, la quatrième est un E et la sixième un L, dit-elle alors.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre.

- Esseulée.

Elle sourit tout en griffonnant la réponse sur le journal, avant de lever à nouveau la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Vous devriez voir son sourire, il était si beau, ce n'était peut-être pas un sourire amoureux mais il donna quand même espoir à la blonde.

- Viens à côté de moi, on y arrivera mieux ensemble, lui dit-elle.

Elle s'exécuta sans se faire prier et elle s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Elle se dit qu'elle avait raison, elles y arriveront mieux ensemble, et elle ne pensait pas à ce jeu. C'était ensemble qu'elles allaient pouvoir redevenir elles-mêmes, oui elles parce que Quinn aussi n'était plus la même depuis trois mois et encore moins depuis la veille. Elles passèrent un quart d'heure à finir la grille et ensuite la brune lui fit voir une des pages du journal, celle qui parlait des films à l'affiche. Elle pointa son doigt sur l'un des titres et la blonde sourit aussitôt alors que Santana commençait à lui en parler.

- J'aimerais bien voir ce film de Joe Wright, j'ai vu qu'il a une bonne critique.

Il s'agissait d'une comédie romantique et la « Santana d'avant », celle d'il y a cinq ans, détestait les comédies romantiques, elle avait apprit à les aimer à force d'accompagner Quinn au cinéma à chaque fois qu'elle voulait en voir une, et elle avait même fini par les aimer plus qu'elle. C'était donc plutôt un bon signe qu'elle lui dise qu'elle avait envie de voir ce film.

- On ira dans la semaine.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de parler de quoi que ce soit d'autre parce qu'un médecin entra dans la chambre. C'était le docteur Riley, celui qui c'était occupé de Santana depuis son arrivée dans cet hôpital trois mois plus tôt.

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, leur dit-il en souriant. Mlle Lopez, vos derniers résultats sont satisfaisants alors vous pourrez retourner chez vous dès aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il tout en leur tendant une carte de visite. Voici le numéro d'une psychologue qui pourra vous aider, c'est la meilleure que je connaisse. Je vous conseille de l'appeler dès aujourd'hui, je l'ai moi-même déjà contacté pour la prévenir et elle accepte de vous prendre.

Il signa ensuite une feuille de sortie pour sa patiente, les salua et s'en alla. Ayant une dernière question à lui poser, Quinn sortit précipitamment de la chambre et le rattrapa.

- Docteur Riley !

- Quelque chose ne va pas Mlle Fabray ?

- Je vous juste savoir combien de temps en général mettent les amnésiques à retrouver la mémoire.

- Il y a pas vraiment de moyenne, certains mettent quelques jours, voir quelques semaines. D'autres ont besoin de quelques mois, cela peut aussi prendre plusieurs années et il y en a toujours qui ne la retrouve jamais, répondit-il avec honnêteté. C'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à lui trouver la meilleure psychologue qui soit, je suis sûr qu'elle fera du bon travail et que votre compagne retrouvera la mémoire.

Malgré la fin de sa réponse, elle ne montra aucun enthousiasme à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Même si Santana se souviendrait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles et surtout qu'elle se souviendrait qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour elle, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait de nouveau en avoir. Par exemple, Quinn se souvenait qu'elle avait aimé Finn quand elle était en 10th grade mais elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui depuis longtemps. Le docteur Riley avait l'air de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans la tête blonde puisqu'il fini par ajouter :

- Pour ce qui est des sentiments, si vous avez réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de vous une fois, vous y arriverez bien une deuxième fois.

Il lui donna une légère tape d'encouragement à l'épaule tout en lui souriant puis s'en alla pour voir ses autres patients. Elle retourna alors dans la chambre de Santana et elle se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, sa compagne venait tout juste d'ôter sa blouse et était en train de prendre ses vêtements dans le sac qu'elle lui avait amené. Malheureusement pour Quinn, la brune s'aperçut très vite de sa présence.

- Ne te gêne surtout pas Fabray ! Lui dit-elle en tirant son drap jusqu'à elle afin de se cacher derrière.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je t'avais vu comme ça.

Le regard noir qu'elle reçu en réponse lui fit très vite réaliser qu'elle aurait du faire tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de lui répliquer. Santana s'empara alors de ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en gardant le drap contre elle. Elle en ressortit à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Quinn s'occupa de prendre les quelques effets personnels qui traînaient ici et là, Santana se contenta de saisir sa feuille de sortie et elles sortirent de cette chambre que la blonde espérait ne plus jamais revoir.

- Si j'ai bien compris, on habite ensemble ? Lui demanda Santana alors qu'elles venaient tout juste de poser un pied dans la rue.

- Oui, cela fait trois ans, répondit-elle avant d'héler un taxi. On a d'abord vécu ensemble deux ans à New Haven et nous sommes venu à New York quand nous avons terminé nos études il y a donc un an.

Elle hocha pensivement la tête puis monta à bord du taxi qui s'était arrêté devant elles. Quinn monta elle aussi et donna leur adresse au chauffeur. Le trajet entre l'hôpital et leur appartement, qui était plutôt rapide d'habitude, était plutôt long ce jour-là parce que Santana ne faisait rien d'autre que regarder la rue à travers la fenêtre et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'entamer la moindre conversation avec la blonde, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre qu'elles soient enfin chez elles.

Arrivées devant la porte de leur appartement, Quinn la laissa entrer en première. Santana fit alors quelques pas dans le salon puis s'arrêta et observa cet espace. Elle visita ensuite la cuisine, la chambre et la salle de bain. Quand elle revint dans le salon, elle se mit à fouiller frénétiquement un peu partout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais San ?

- J'essaye de trouver les caméras, lui répond-elle d'un air très sérieux.

- Quelles caméras ?

- Celles qui sont cachées… c'est bien une caméra cachée que tu es en train de me faire ?

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que…

- Parce que je n'aurais jamais accepté de vivre dans un appartement comme celui-ci, l'interrompit-elle. Il est trop lumineux, les murs sont trop clairs et tout est trop bien rangé.

- Ce n'est pas une caméra cachée et tu vis bien ici, lui dit-elle. D'ailleurs, sache que tu voulais qu'on loue cet appart pour sa luminosité.

Elle sourit devant son air incrédule et s'empara ensuite du téléphone afin d'appeler la psychologue, que leur avait conseillé le docteur Riley, pour obtenir une première consultation dès que possible. Alors qu'elle était en train d'attendre qu'elle décroche, elle se rappela que ce jour-là était un dimanche, elle s'apprêta alors à raccrocher mais elle entendit finalement une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Allo ?

- Allo docteur Carter, dit-elle en regardant la carte de visite. Je suis Quinn Fabray, je vous appelle de la part de Santana Lopez…

- Oui, le docteur Riley m'en a parlé hier soir. Je suis en ce moment même dans mon bureau au cabinet en train de relire les dossiers d'anciens patients amnésiques.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous pourriez la voir.

- Si vous êtes libre, dès maintenant. Ça me permettra de mieux savoir ce qu'il en est.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.

Elle lui répond la même chose puis elle coupa le téléphone. Elle vit que Santana est déjà prête à partir – en même temps, elles venaient tout juste d'arriver – alors elle attrapa les clefs de l'appartement et elle s'en allèrent de ce pas rencontrer la psychologue.

* * *

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine avec un premier souvenir de Santana. En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ;)


	3. La remise des diplômes

Hey tout le monde! Merci pour vos reviews. Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, nous avons ici le premier souvenir de Santana. Bonne lecture ;)

Pour répondre à Hélène, non je ne me suis pas inspirée du film « Je te promets » parce que je n'en avais même pas entendu parlé ^^' . Je suis quand même allée voir le résumé après que tu m'en as parlé et j'étais déçue de voir que c'était à peu près la même histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La remise des diplômes**

- Alors Santana, quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

L'hispanique se trouvait dans le bureau de Lea Carter, sa psychologue, et alors qu'elle lui posait seulement sa première question, la brune sentait déjà qu'il faudra qu'elles aient beaucoup de patiente pour arriver au bout du tunnel. Elle hésita entre répondre à la question qu'elle avait prononcé ou à celle à laquelle elle pensait mais qu'elle avait mal formulée… Autant répondre à celle qu'elle avait entendu, se dit-elle.

- De vous en train de me demander « Alors Santana, quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? ».

La psychologue lui lança un sourire gêné, au moins elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à faire à n'importe qui. Santana cru déceler un certain intérêt dans son regard avant qu'elle ne se rattrape.

- Je voulais dire la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez qui remonte avant votre accident.

- Effectivement, la question a tout d'un coup plus de sens maintenant, lui dit-elle avant de lui répondre. Le jour de la remise des diplômes en juin 2012, Brittany et moi avions été toutes les deux reçues, Quinn aussi.

- Qui est Brittany ?

- Ma petite amie… je veux dire, ma petite amie de l'époque, dit-elle avec un nœud dans la gorge.

- Que sait-il passé ce jour là ?

- Rien de spécial. Nous avons fait ce que chaque diplômé fait ce jour là.

- Santana, le but est de remettre en place petit à petit ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces cinq dernières années, vous devez être plus explicite dans vos réponses pour que nous puissions en tirer des conclusions, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Elle soupira en essayant de se souvenir de ce jour là et de lui raconter la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, même si elle doutait que cela allait les faire avancer.

- Nous étions sur le stade de foot où une estrade a été aménagée pour l'occasion. J'étais assise au sixième rang et à cause du placement par ordre alphabétique, Brittany s'est retrouvée assise trois rangées derrière moi. Le principal Figgins a prononcé un discours à dormir debout avant de nous appeler tous un par un pour nous remettre notre diplôme. Quand vint mon tour, je me suis levé de ma chaise, je me suis dirigé d'un pas sûr vers Figgins et contrairement à Berry, je n'ai pas trébuché dans les escaliers…

- Berry ?

- C'est une longue histoire et je ne pense pas qu'elle nous apportera quelque chose. Je disais donc que je suis arrivée à hauteur du principal, une fois mon diplôme entre les mains, j'ai fait face à la foule, j'ai aussitôt repérer où étaient assis mes parents, en même temps deux hispaniques qui s'agitent avec une caméra, ça se repère tout de suite. Je suis retournée à ma place et j'ai attendu que ce soit le tour de Brittany, j'étais très fière d'elle parce qu'elle avait réussi à clouer le bec de tous ceux qui ne la croyaient pas capable de réussir ses examens. On fut ensuite tous réunis pour une photo de groupe, j'étais bien évidement enlacée à Britt à ce moment et ensuite…

Elle s'arrêta, incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé après cette photo, elle avait sûrement du rejoindre ses parents mais elle n'arrivait pas à revoir ce moment.

- Nous connaissons désormais notre point de départ.

La psy se leva après lui avoir dit cela et se dirigea vers son bureau, où elle sortit un carnet d'un des tiroirs, elle se saisit aussi de son agenda, revint et lui donna le carnet puis retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

- Vous devrez noter dans ce carnet tous les souvenirs que vous retrouverez, quels qu'ils soient parce qu'ils sont très importants. Je propose que nous nous voyions une fois par semaine pour l'instant.

Santana se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et Lea Carter continua.

- Vous avez une préférence pour le jour de consultation ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en consultant son agenda.

- Non, je ne crois pas que je vais être énormément prise pendant quelques temps alors choisissez le jour qui vous convient le mieux.

- Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons programmer cela le jeudi à 15h. D'ici notre prochain rendez-vous, je vous demande de réfléchir à ce qu'il a pu se passer après la remise des diplômes, lui dit-elle tout en se levant et en lui indiquant la sortie.

Elles sortirent du bureau et la psychologue accompagna sa patiente jusqu'à la salle d'attente du cabinet médical où l'attendait Quinn. Elle l'invita ensuite à son tour dans son bureau tandis que la brune devait rester seule à cet endroit. Mais pourquoi avait-elle besoin de parler à Fabray ? C'était Santana qui avait perdu la mémoire, pas Quinn. Comme il ne lui resta plus qu'à attendre, elle s'installa et prit un magazine qu'elle feuilleta vaguement en attendant qu'elle en ait fini avec Quinn.

Elle trouva qu'elles en mettaient du temps, et comme elle n'avait ni montre, ni téléphone portable, elle ne pouvait même pas vérifier si c'était vraiment le cas ou si c'était juste une idée qu'elle se faisait. Mais quitte à devoir rester là pendant un bon moment, autant essayer de se souvenir de cette journée de juin 2012, se dit-elle.

°o_o°

- Santana, hija mía, lui dit sa mère en s'approchant d'elle et de Britt.

Son père la suivait de près et filmait toute la scène.

- Ce diplôme est le début de ta réussite, philosopha-t-il. Nous sommes si fiers de toi parce que nous savons que tu vas continuer à réussir comme tu l'as toujours fait.

- Et pour te récompenser, nous avons décidé de t'offrir une nouvelle voiture, celle que tu voulais absolument, lui annonça sa mère en lui donnant les clefs.

°o_o°

Elle rit légèrement, rien de cela ne s'était réellement passé, c'était juste ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il se passe. Elle n'eut pas le temps de repenser plus à cet instant de sa vie car Quinn et Lea Carter revenaient auprès d'elle.

- A jeudi Santana et n'oubliez pas de noter…

- Tous mes souvenirs dans le carnet, oui je sais.

Quinn soupira légèrement, la psychologue prit congé des deux femmes et elles s'en allèrent. Comme le cabinet ne se trouvait qu'à un quart d'heure de marche de leur appartement, elles décidèrent de rentrer à pied afin de pouvoir discuter un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit au juste ? Questionna Santana

- Que je ne dois pas te raconter en détails tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé, je peux t'aider un peu comme elle le fera mais tu dois retrouver toute seule les éléments de ton passé, lui répondit-elle.

- Donc tu ne vas pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre Britt et moi, conclut-elle.

Quinn la regarda profondément pendant quelques secondes avant de lui répondre brièvement.

- Exactement.

Comme la brune n'avait que cette question à propos de Brittany à lui poser, elle resta alors silencieuse mais le silence de plomb et Quinn, cela faisait deux alors la blonde décida aussitôt de reprendre la parole.

- Tu en es où au juste dans tes souvenirs ?

- La remise des diplômes, je ne me souviens de plus rien après la photo de groupe… tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

- J'étais avec ma mère après la photo et puis ensuite, nous sommes tous repartis chacun chez soi jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve tous, tous les membres du Glee Club, pour fêter ça chez Rachel.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette soirée ?

- On a fait la fête.

- Nan, sans déc' ?

- En fait, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de cette soirée là, j'avais sans doute trop bu, lui avoue-t-elle alors.

Une fois rentrée chez elles, Quinn eu en tête de préparer une infusion à sa compagne – sérieusement ? Une infusion ? Elle se fout de moi là ! Pensa Santana – en lui disant que cela allait l'aider à l'apaiser et donc à pouvoir faire ce travail de recherche plus facilement. Elle obtempéra et s'installa dans le canapé après avoir bu cette boisson, pas si infâme que cela. Elle ferma les yeux et fouilla dans son passé.

°o_o°

- Félicitations les filles, leur dirent les Pierce qui venaient d'arriver auprès des deux cheerleaders et qui étaient suivis par les parents de l'hispanique.

- Félicitations Santana, je suis si fière de toi, dit sa mère. Félicitations à toi aussi Brittany.

- J'espère que vous allez continuer sur la voix de la réussite, fit le père tandis que Santana levait les yeux aux ciels. Et pour fêter ça, on vous invite au restaurant toutes les deux, j'espère que vous pourrez vous joindre à nous James et Susan.

Comme leurs parents commencèrent à parler entre eux sans trop s'intéresser à elles, elles décidèrent de s'éclipser et elles se retrouvèrent rapidement assises sur les gradins du stade. Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses en réalisant que c'était leur dernier jour à McKinley.

- Ça va me manquer de ne plus être avec toi quand j'irai en cours…, lui dit alors Brittany d'une voix triste. Et aussi de ne plus sortir avec toi après les cours, de ne plus pouvoir dormir dans tes bras... tu vas me manquer San.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer mais je te promets qu'on se verra le plus souvent possible.

Le plus souvent possible, cela voulait dire pendant les vacances de noël et d'été en fait parce que Brittany avait été accepté dans une école de danse prestigieuse de Los Angeles alors que Santana allait étudier à l'Université de New Haven dans le Connecticut. Elle s'en mordait encore les doigts d'avoir envoyer son dossier d'inscription pour l'UCLA avec un jour de retard.

- Nous avons encore deux mois devant nous avant de partir chacune de notre côté, alors nous allons en profiter au maximum et je t'apprendrai à te servir de la webcam de ton ordinateur pour que nous puissions nous voir même quand nous serons séparées.

- On se verra tous les jours ?

- Tous les jours, affirma-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je te le promets, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Brittany sembla un peu plus rassurée parce que Santana tenait toujours ses promesses, en tout cas toutes les promesses qu'elle faisait à sa petite amie.

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Rachel et Finn viennent gâcher ce moment privé.

- Salut les filles, dit joyeusement Rachel en montant les quelques marches qui les séparaient d'elles

- Fais attention de ne pas tomber cette fois-ci Berry… encore que tu n'as rien à craindre, Finnoncence est tellement gros qu'il amortira ta chute.

- Tu es sûre que c'était une bonne idée ? Lui demanda alors Finn sans que l'hispanique ne comprenne pourquoi il lui posait cette question.

- Oui… Britt, Santana, j'organise une fête ce soir chez moi avec tous les membres du Glee Club…

- Oh non, par pitié ! Moi qui pensait que je n'allais plus être obligée de supporter votre présence…

- C'est une bonne idée Rachel, l'interrompit sa petite amie. Sanny, dis oui s'il te plait.

- Bon d'accord…

Finn essaya de réprimer un sourire mais il manqua cruellement de discrétion, Santana s'apprêtait alors à s'en prendre à lui mais heureusement pour lui, Brittany arriva à la calmer en un rien de temps simplement en lui prenant la main et en posant sa main libre sur sa cuisse.

- Très bien, dit alors Rachel. A 21 heures chez moi alors.

- D'accord, on sera là à 22 heures.

Et effectivement, après le dîner au restaurant où leurs parents n'avaient pas arrêté de leur rabâcher qu'ils étaient fiers d'elles et que le père de la brune ait dit qu'il espérait que le fait qu'elles allaient être séparées de quatre milles cinq cents kilomètres – merci de me l'avoir rappeler papa ! Lui avait répliquer sa fille à ce moment – n'allait pas les faire échouer leurs études, elles étaient donc arrivées chez Rachel avec une heure de retard. Tous les autres membres du Glee Club, même ceux à qui il leur restait encore une année à faire avant de quitter le lycée, étaient déjà présents et elles venaient à peine d'arriver que Puck avait déjà tendu un verre à Britt qui le bu d'une traite, il en tendit un autre à la brune mais elle le refusa, il fallait qu'elle garde l'esprit clair si elle voulait empêcher sa copine de faire un striptease devant tout le monde. La moitié des invités était déjà bourrée, l'autre moitié allait l'être dans la demi-heure qui allait suivre, et être la seule personne dans une soirée à être en état de penser et parler normalement était affreusement ennuyant pour la brune mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils jouèrent à quelques jeux auxquels ils ne jouaient que lorsqu'ils étaient ivre, et il y eu aussi plusieurs pelles de rouler à de mauvaises personnes.

°o_o°

- Alors, tu arrives à te souvenir de quelque chose ?

- A la soirée qu'on a fait tous ensemble après la remise des diplômes, tu as embrassé Puck, Finnocence, Blaine, l'irlandais et Roulettes.

- Ce doit être mon record de mecs embrassés lors d'une même soirée, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu as aussi essayé de m'embrasser mais j'avais toute ma tête alors je t'ai repoussée.

- C'est parce que tu n'avais pas encore goûté à mes lèvres et à mon corps que tu m'as repoussé, lança-t-elle avec une lueur de séduction dans les yeux.

- Et tu crois vraiment arrivé à me mettre dans ton lit ce soir en me disant ça ?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela pour cette raison parce que je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué tout à l'heure mais nous n'avons pas de chambre d'ami puisque nous en avons fait un bureau et comme ce canapé n'est pas assez confortable pour dormir dessus, on se retrouvera forcément dans le même lit ce soir.

- Tu sais que je te déteste Fabray ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-elle avec un sourire qui énervait la brune.

* * *

La semaine prochaine, un autre souvenir ainsi qu'une première info sur la séparation de Santana et Brittany.


	4. Los Angeles

Hey! Comme j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, j'ai décidé de poster celui-ci plus tôt que d'habitude et aussi parce qu'il est plutôt court, alors je n'allais quand même pas vous faire attendre une semaine juste pour ça. Sinon, quand j'ai dit qu'il y avait une info sur la séparation de Britt et San, c'était faux, en fait il y en a deux :D Mais ne vous attendez pas non plus à avoir de la grosse info, il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres avant de tout découvrir. Bon, assez bavarder, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Los Angeles**

Santana se réveilla seule dans son lit, elle huma l'odeur que dégageait l'oreiller sur lequel avait dormi sa petite amie avant de se lever. Elle vit aussitôt les affaires qui étaient posées au pied du lit, il s'agissait d'un pantacourt blanc et d'un haut rouge, et elle s'habilla avec. Elle alla ensuite dans le salon, un large sourire se dessina alors sur son visage en voyant la blonde qu'elle aimait, elle aussi vêtu d'une tenue de la même couleur.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec moi dans le lit ? Demanda-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres.

- Lord Tubbington avait faim alors j'ai du me lever. Je t'ai aussi préparé un super petit déjeuner.

En fait, le super petit déjeuner n'était composé que d'un verre de jus d'orange et de gaufres mais il était « super » parce qu'elle avait pressé elle même les oranges et que les gaufres étaient en forme de cœur.

- J'aurais aussi voulu te faire des crêpes en forme de cœur mais je n'ai pas de crêpière qui a cette forme là, dit la blonde avec une moue de déception.

- Je t'en achèterai une. Comme ça, la prochaine qu'on se verra tu pourras m'en faire, lui dit Santana avant de réaliser que cela craignait d'offrir une poêle à la personne dont on est amoureux.

Brittany n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser, elle trouvait même cela gentil de la part de sa petite amie de vouloir lui offrir un tel cadeau. Quant à Santana, elle engloutit une des gaufres, bu le jus de fruit puis regarda l'heure qu'il était.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure à nous avant de devoir partir à l'aéroport alors je te propose qu'on passe cette heure à rester dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Ça me va, sourit la danseuse tout en se blottissant dans les bras de la brune. San ?

- Oui ?

- Tu n'oublieras pas de m'appeler tous les matins pour que je sache ce que tu portes et que je puisse choisir des affaires qui iront avec les tiennes…

Santana leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pendant les deux mois de vacances d'été qui avaient précédés, Brittany avait toujours choisit les vêtements que devait porter la brune afin qu'elles soient toutes les deux accordées.

- Dis-moi, si tu as voulu qu'on rejoigne à nouveau les cheerios quand on était en Senior, c'était seulement pour que l'on porte les mêmes vêtements ?

- C'était aussi pour te voir tous les jours en mini jupe, avoua la blonde qui avait les joues rouges devant cet aveu.

- Si tu aimes tant me voir dans cette tenue, pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisit que je porte un pantacourt aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue écarlate.

- Parce que tu n'en avais pas qui aille avec ce que je porte.

- Hum… si tu veux, on peux toutes les deux enlever nos vêtements afin que tu puisses profiter de mon corps une dernière fois avant les vacances de noël, tout en étant assorties l'une à l'autre, suggéra l'hispanique.

En guise de réponse, Brittany l'embrassa et commença à la déshabiller pour son plus grand bonheur.

°o_o°

- San… réveille-toi, dit Quinn en la secouant un peu afin de forcer son réveil.

La jeune femme à la peau hâlée ouvrit les yeux et grogna en réalisant que Quinn avait interrompu son rêve qui n'était autre qu'un de ses souvenirs.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillé ? J'étais en train de me revoir mon passé.

- Désolé mais la séance est terminée alors j'étais obligée de le faire.

Elles se trouvaient au cinéma où Quinn venait de visionner le film de Joe Wright que voulait voir Santana tandis que cette dernière s'était endormie à la moitié de la projection. Les comédies romantiques n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé et pourtant c'était bien elle qui avait choisit de le voir. Elles sortirent rapidement du cinéma et retournèrent chez elles à pied où Quinn profita de l'instant pour la questionner sur son souvenir.

- Alors, tu t'es souvenu de quoi cette fois-ci ?

- De la semaine que j'ai passé à Los Angeles avec Brittany pour l'aider à s'installer.

- Ah oui ! Et après tu es revenue à Lima et nous avons fait le trajet ensemble jusqu'à New Haven, dit Quinn sans montrer une once de jalousie face à l'évocation de l'ex de sa compagne.

Si elle ne se montrait pas jalouse, c'était parce que Santana arrivait à se souvenir assez bien de son passé et donc qu'elle allait bien finir par se souvenir de leur séparation, elle redoutait ce moment car elle savait qu'il n'allait pas être facile à gérer puisqu'il ne l'avait pas été quelques années plus tôt mais elle savait aussi qu'elle allait finir par passer à autre chose et cet autre chose allait sûrement être Quinn elle-même.

- Et dis-moi, quand on a emménagé ensemble pour la première fois, c'était en tant que couple ou en tant que colocataires ?

- On était déjà ensemble. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me suis aussi demander ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre Britt et moi pour que nous nous séparions et comme je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de réponse, j'ai essayé de deviner la date de notre rupture. On vit ensemble depuis trois ans, comme tu viens de me dire qu'on a décidé de vivre ensemble comme un couple et non pas des colocataires, j'imagine qu'à l'époque on devait être ensemble depuis au moins six mois et que j'ai sûrement du mettre un an pour me remettre de ma séparation avec Brittany, si ce n'est plus tellement elle est spéciale à mes yeux. Notre rupture a donc eu lieu il y a quatre ans et demi, soit au moment des fêtes de fin d'année de 2012.

Après avoir terminé son monologue d'explication, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Quinn pour savoir si elle avait bon ou pas mais la blonde ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage.

- Tu pourrais au moins me dire si j'ai bon ou pas.

- La psychologue m'a dit que je ne devais pas t'en parler alors…

- Il ne s'agit que d'une date, ce n'est pas comme si tu me racontais dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'est passé.

Quinn soupira avant de se décider à lui répondre.

- Ça s'est passé plus tard, lui dit-elle. Le 29 juin 2013.

Santana soupira à son tour, maintenant elle savait quand cela s'était produit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à connaître la raison de leur séparation et elle espérait que cela allait l'aider à tirer un trait définitif sur l'amour qu'elle lui portait encore parce qu'elle avait bien comprit que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire, qu'elle ne devait pas essayer de la reconquérir, puisqu'elle l'avait déjà fait dans le passé en se mettant en couple avec Quinn.

Dès qu'elles furent rentrées chez elles, la blonde prétexta qu'elle devait relire son travail avant de se coucher afin d'être seule un moment dans son bureau. Quant à Santana, elle comptait se rendre dans leur chambre mais alla d'abord voir si quelqu'un leur avait laissé un message. Elle entendit alors la voix de sa mère qui avait été mise au courant de son réveil par Quinn quatre jours plus tôt, le soir même où elle était sortie du coma.

- Santana, c'est mamá. On a réussi à obtenir des billets d'avion pour New York, on arrivera demain à 18h avec ton père et la mère de Quinn. On aura plein de choses à se dire. Je t'embrasse fort ma chérie, à demain.

L'hispanique se rendit ensuite dans le bureau pour annoncer à Quinn la venue de leurs parents le lendemain.

- Q, nos parents arrivent de… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle alors en voyant la blonde en train de pleurer alors qu'elle regardait une photo.

Elle s'approcha d'elle pour voir la photo qu'il y avait dans le cadre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, il s'agissait de l'unholy trinity, le trio qu'elles formaient avec Brittany au lycée. Elle le lui prit, le posa sur le bureau en enlaça son amie dans ses bras. Elles ne se séparèrent que lorsque Quinn réussit à vaincre ses larmes.

- Ça me fait mal de me dire que je ne suis qu'une amie pour toi, répondit-elle enfin à la question.

Santana ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela, d'un côté elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à son amie mais d'un autre côté elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de l'aimer pour lui faire plaisir. Elle décida finalement de contourner un peu le sujet.

- Ça pourrait m'aider, je dirais même nous aider, que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi, ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'elle me quitte.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que c'est toi celle qui a fait quelque chose de travers ?

- Parce qu'elle est trop gentille pour m'avoir fait un coup de pute qui m'aurait donner envie de la quitter et d'aller vivre ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire, c'est à toi de te souvenir de ce moment, dit-elle en espérant que Santana allait lâcher l'affaire.

- Q, cela me fera avancer de savoir la raison de cette rupture et cela ne pourra qu'être bon pour toi.

- N'essaye pas de me prendre par les sentiments Lopez, dit-elle d'un ton faible qui ne convenait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Allez Quinn, donne moi un indice au moins pour que je puisse deviner toute seule ce que j'ai bien pu faire comme connerie.

- Après avoir tout raconter au docteur Carter, elle m'a dit que je ne devais rien te dire et c'est elle la professionnelle alors je vais me contenter de faire ce qu'elle m'a demandé de faire.

Santana soupira en voyant son amie aussi butée puis s'en alla dans sa chambre où elle fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard. Elle tourna le dos à la blonde quand celle-ci s'allongea à côté d'elle.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'était pas de ta faute, avoua alors Quinn.

* * *

Voilà, vous savez maintenant quand elles se sont quittées et que ce n'est pas à cause de Santana, comme je l'ai dit plus haut ce n'est vraiment pas de la grosse info. Dans le prochain chapitre, les parents débarqueront et Santana en apprendra un peu plus sur son passé proche. D'ici là, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.


	5. Pinkes&Moses

Hey! Je suis contente de voir que cette fic plait toujours autant, et comme il y a eu pas mal de reviews depuis le début, je pense poster le prochain chapitre une nouvelle fois avec de l'avance si vous continuez ainsi. Vous êtes aussi quelques uns à vous demander comment et surtout pourquoi San et Britt se sont quittées, je vous demande un petit peu de patiente, vous aurez la réponse dans quelques chapitres.

Pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, comme je l'ai dit, les parents sont présents et San en apprends plus grâce à une rencontre.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Pinkes&Moses**

Quinn et Santana étaient à l'aéroport JFK et attendaient que leurs parents arrivent enfin. La brune avait visiblement l'air de mauvaise humeur, non pas parce que l'avion avait du retard mais parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute qu'elle et Brittany n'étaient plus ensemble, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Brittany, si douce et si gentille, ait pu la quitter ou lui faire quelque chose qui l'ait pousser à mettre fin à leur relation. En plus, Quinn s'obstinait à ne rien lui dire de plus à propos de ce sujet.

- Santana, entendit-elle tout d'un coup.

Elle regarda la personne qui venait de l'appeler mais ne su deviner de qui il s'agissait. Une femme de quarantaine d'années se dirigea vers elle, elle était suivit par une jeune femme qui devait avoir la vingtaine et qui avait l'air dépassé par ce qu'il se passait.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir, lui dit la plus vieille. Vous nous avez manqué chez Pinkes&Moses.

Santana ne répliqua pas, elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire et elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'était Pinkes&Moses. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à Quinn en espérant qu'elle allait lui venir en aide mais la quadragénaire reprit aussitôt la parole.

- J'étais triste d'apprendre que vous avez eu un accident et que vous êtes tombez dans le coma alors je suis très heureuse de voir que vous vous en êtes bien sortie. Et je sais que ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part de vous virer à la seconde où j'ai appris la nouvelle mais j'espérais quand même que vous seriez revenue chez nous dès votre réveil.

- Euh…

- Je vois. Vous voulez une augmentation, c'est d'accord. Dix milles de plus, ça vous va ? Dites oui, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous, toutes les assistantes qui vont succéder se sont montrées lamentables, je les ai toutes virées au bout d'une semaine. Emily ne travaille pour moi que depuis deux jours et tout à l'heure je songeais déjà à la remplacer, dit-elle en parlant de la fille qui se trouvait derrière elle comme si elle n'était pas présente. Alors vous revenez ?

- Vous pouvez toujours courir, il est hors de question que je travaille pour une peau de vache comme vous, lui répondit-elle crûment tandis que l'assistance souriait face à la dénomination qu'avait utilisé Santana pour qualifier son ex patronne.

Celle-ci paraissait outrée mais essaya de garder toute sa constance.

- Vous le regretterez Santana, dit-elle brièvement avant de s'en aller. Dépêchez vous Elise !

L'assistante la suivit tel un petit chien et Santana se retourna à nouveau vers Quinn.

- J'étais assistance ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton tout sauf sympathique.

- Et bien…

- Ça veut dire que j'ai fait des études qui m'auraient permit de devenir manager, de travailler dans les ressources humaines ou d'occuper un autre poste tout aussi chiant que ces deux précédents mais bien payer et qu'au final je suis devenue l'assistance de cette garce.

- Tu avais besoin d'un travail quand nous sommes arrivées à New York alors tu as postulé pour ce poste mais ce n'était que provisoire.

- Si je calcule bien, j'ai travaillé pour elle pendant dix mois, c'est plus que du provisoire pour moi.

- Tu sais bien comment est le marché de l'emploi ces temps-ci…

- Justement non, je ne le sais pas.

- C'est de plus en plus difficile de trouver du travail aujourd'hui alors quand on en a un, on essaye de le garder coûte que coûte.

- Facile de dire cela quand on s'est fait engagée par le New York Times avant même d'avoir fini ses études.

- Tu t'en souviens ? S'étonna-t-elle en souriant.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, tu me l'as dit samedi que tu travailles là-bas.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas dit que j'ai été contactée avant d'avoir mon diplôme. C'est super que tu souviennes rapidement de ton passé…

- Ouais, c'est super mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet Fabray.

- Santana ! Quinn ! On est là ! S'exclama une autre femme.

C'était cette fois-ci la mère de la brune, celle-ci s'était à peine retournée dans sa direction qu'elle se retrouva prisonnière d'une étreinte maternelle.

- Du calme mamá, tu vas me filer la honte, dit-elle comme si elle était encore adolescente et qu'elle avait peur de se faire surprendre par un lycéen de McKinley.

Sa mère consentit à la lâcher avec un regard désapprobateur et son père l'étreignit à son tour, mais plus brièvement.

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, lui dit-il avant de saluer Quinn.

Alors que Judy, sa belle-mère, lui disait à son tour bonjour, elle remarqua que son père lançait un regard compatissant à la blonde tout en lui demandant si elle allait bien. Elle le remercia intérieurement d'être toujours aussi ouvert quant à son orientation sexuelle.

Ils se rendirent dans un hôtel près de chez les deux filles pour y déposer leurs affaires puis allèrent dans un bon restaurant de la ville.

- J'espère que ces quelques jours qui ont suivis ton réveil n'ont pas étés trop difficiles à vivre, souhaita Judy à Santana.

- Et bien, en cinq jours j'ai appris que je ne suis plus avec Brittany, que c'est apparemment de sa faute, que je sors avec Quinn et que j'étais l'esclave d'une peau de vache de chez Pinkes&Moses mais à part cela, ça a été, dit-elle avec un certain sarcasme. Sinon, vous avez des nouvelles de Brittany ? Demanda-t-elle à ses parents. Parce que Quinn ne veut rien me dire.

- Nous ne sommes plus en contact depuis votre séparation, répondit son père tandis que la blonde lui adressait un sourire de remerciement pour ne lui avoir rien dit.

- Et tu ne vas pas non plus me dire pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a quitté ?

- Je ne suis pas psychologue mais je sais très bien que raconter à un amnésique les détails de sa vie ne lui sert strictement à rien. Savoir ce que tu as fait sans t'en rappeler ne sera pas bon pour toi car il faut aussi que tu saches quelles étaient tes pensées au moment de chacune des actions que tu as faites, ce que tu…

Comme elle considérait que sa réponse ne lui apporterait rien, Santana décida d'arrêter de l'écouter à partir de ce moment. Le monologue du père ne fut interrompu que lorsqu'un serveur vint les voir pour prendre leur commande. Le reste du dîner ne fut pas très plaisant car Santana n'était pas d'humeur à se montrer aimable. Ils se séparèrent à la sortie du restaurant, et dès qu'elle fut chez elle, la brune alla directement se coucher afin d'éviter toute conversation avec Quinn mais cette dernière la rejoignit immédiatement et entama la discussion une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux allongées.

- Tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus sympathique ce soir, tu leur manquais, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne t'avaient pas vu…

- On s'est vu la semaine dernière alors…, commença-t-elle avant de réaliser que ce n'était vrai que pour elle. Je vais essayer d'être plus gentille demain même si c'est impossible comme tu le sais.

- Impossible pour la Santana d'il y a cinq ans mais pas celle d'aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que je peux me comporter de manière civilisée quand il le faut.

- Oh que si ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu le fais très bien avec Finn et Rachel.

- Quoi ? On est encore en contact avec ces deux losers ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs Rachel veut absolument te voir pour savoir si tu vas bien mais j'ai réussi à te laisser quelques jours de répits. Et maintenant que tu t'es fait à la situation, je pense que je vais les appeler demain pour qu'on puisse se voir ce week-end.

- Je ne me suis pas encore totalement faite à cette situation, tenta-t-elle.

- Allez San, je suis sûre que ça va très bien se passer.

- Je suis prête à tout sauf ça. Je suis même prête à coucher avec toi si tu les maintiens loin de moi.

Quinn se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la proposition était plutôt alléchante même si cela ne voulait rien dire de plus que du sexe pour l'hispanique.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu hésites ! Je sais que j'ai un corps de rêve mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais si accro que ça au sexe avec moi.

- Ça fait quand même trois mois qu'on n'a rien fait alors c'est normal que je sois en manque, dit-elle en glissant machinalement une de ses mains vers le corps de sa compagne.

- Bas tes pattes Fabray, siffla la brune en repoussant la main pâle.

- Dans ce cas, prépare toi à revoir Finn et Rachel.

Le lendemain, Santana fut plonger dans une journée shopping avec ses parents et Judy, le travail de Quinn lui avait permit d'échapper à ce moment. Le père de Santana aurait bien voulu y échapper lui aussi mais il n'avait aucune excuse alors il fut obliger de les suivre. La brune ne retrouva sa liberté que lorsque vint l'heure de son rendez-vous chez sa psychologue. Elle lui raconta tout ce dont elle s'était souvenue depuis la première fois où elles s'étaient vues, et elle s'arrêta ensuite sur le sujet « Brittany ».

- J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé parce que même si j'ai conscience que je dois tourner la page, je sais que je n'y arriverais jamais tant que je ne saurais pas pourquoi elle m'a quitté. Et tant que cette page ne sera pas tourner, je n'avancerais pas… avec Quinn par exemple, parce qu'une fois que tout cela sera passé, je pourrais de nouveau m'intéresser à elle et peut-être tomber amoureuse d'elle même si j'en doute fortement pour l'instant.

- Chaque chose en son temps, vous avez réussi à vous rappeler de deux mois de votre vie en cinq jours alors vous devriez tout savoir d'ici plusieurs jours.

Santana soupira, elle avait espéré obtenir une quelconque information de sa part mais elle était aussi butée que son père et Quinn.

- J'aurais tellement aimé ne jamais perdre la mémoire, parce qu'aujourd'hui je serais en train de vivre ma vie tranquillement avec Quinn au lieu de me torturer l'esprit à essayer de me souvenir de tout et savoir ce qui m'a poussé dans ses bras. Et puis, je ne serais pas en train de me dire que ce sera un fardeau de me coller dans deux jours la présence de deux crétins du lycée et de devoir faire semblant d'être gentille puisque c'est apparemment ce que je suis devenue.

- N'essayez surtout pas d'être la personne que vous n'êtes plus. Rester vous-même est la meilleure attitude que vous pouvez adopter.

- Le truc, c'est que je peux me comporter comme une vraie garce avec eux et si je le fais, ça ne va pas plaire à Quinn.

- Vous essayez donc de lui faire plaisir, dit-elle pensivement.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela !

- Mais c'est ce que vous avez laissé entendre.

- Bon, c'est vrai. Même si je lui montre le contraire, je tiens quand même à elle, avoua-t-elle. C'est pour cela que j'essaye de faire un peu attention à elle.

Elles en restèrent là quant à Quinn puis rediscutèrent des souvenirs de Santana jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. La brune sortit du cabinet la tête plus légère d'avoir pu se dévoiler à cette femme et heureuse d'avoir une oreille attentive à ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais son bonheur fut de courte durée car sa famille l'attendait dans un café un peu plus loin et elle eut peur de devoir refaire un tour des magasins avec eux. Mais comme ils repartaient à Lima dès le lendemain matin, elle accepta sans trop grogner.

- Ta mère et la mienne sont vraiment incontrôlables quand il s'agit de faire du shopping, dit-elle à Quinn quand elle rentra chez elles le soir venu. Elles m'ont tué, mon père non plus n'en pouvait plus.

- C'est vrai que cette fois-ci tu ne pouvais pas utiliser la tactique qu'on avait mise en place pour les freiner dans leur élan. De toute façon, même si j'aurais été là, tu n'aurais sans doute pas accepté, dit-elle songeuse.

- C'est quoi cette tactique ?

- On n'arrête pas de s'afficher devant tout le monde, et quand ça ne fonctionne pas, on passe au plan B qui consiste à faire l'amour sans discrétion dans les cabines d'essayages. D'ailleurs, à part la première fois, on a toujours du passer au plan B.

- Franchement là je me reconnais, dit Santana avec fierté. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je n'ai pas entièrement changé. Bon allez, je vais me préparer une infusion… ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est juste pour m'apaiser et retrouver plus facilement la mémoire, se justifia-t-elle face au regard moqueur de la blonde.

* * *

J'adore tellement ce plan B que je me demande si je ne vais pas l'écrire d'ici plusieurs chapitres ^^'

Prochain chapitre samedi si je vois que vous suivez toujours autant, il sera exclusivement réservé à un souvenir où Rachel sera présente.


	6. Zêta Xi Gamma

Hey! Vous avez été pas mal à laisser des reviews alors comme promit je poste la suite aujourd'hui. J'ai pu voir que vous êtes quelques uns à aimer aussi le plan B, alors je me dis qu'il faudra vraiment que je songe à le faire plus tard, en tout cas si je le fais, il faudra quand même être patient. Bon allez, je vous laisse maintenant lire ce chapitre. Enjoy it ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Zêta Xi Gamma**

C'est à bout de force et avec un énorme carton dans les bras que Santana déambulait dans les couloirs de la résidence de l'université de New Haven. Elle venait de passer douze heures dans sa voiture et elle avait ensuite du aider Quinn a monté toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre à Yale, heureusement pour elle, la blonde n'en avait pas prit beaucoup mais c'était principalement du au fait que Santana avait utilisé plus de la moitié de l'espace libre de la voiture avec ses propres affaires sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait de sa voiture. Quinn, qui l'aidait à son tour, espérait qu'elles allaient bientôt trouver la chambre qui avait été attribué à son amie car elle était elle aussi complètement épuisée de cette longue journée fatigante.

- C513, dit tout à coup Santana. Nous y sommes enfin.

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre double, lâchèrent les cartons qu'elles portaient et virent que la colocataire de l'hispanique s'était déjà installée.

- Salut, tu dois être Santana, je m'appelle Rachel. C'est avec moi que tu vas partager ta chambre cette année, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux, dit-elle d'une rapidité impressionnante.

La brune regarda son amie avec effarement, ses yeux firent ensuite quelques allers-retours entre les deux jeunes femmes avant de s'arrêter définitivement sur Quinn.

- Dis-moi que je rêve… elle a bien dit qu'elle s'appelle Rachel ?

- Mais tu peux m'appeler Rach, intervint gaiement la colocataire. J'espère que ça ne te dérange que je me sois installée du côté de la chambre où il y a la fenêtre.

- Alors là, ça ne va pas le faire, dit Santana pour elle-même en se disant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à tenir un an avec cette fille.

- Si tu veux, je peux changer de côté, ça ne me gêne vraiment pas, proposa-t-elle en commençant à changer ses affaires de place.

- Il y aura toujours une place pour toi chez moi, la soutint alors Quinn qui remerciait intérieurement dieu que la résidente universitaire de Yale donne le privilège à ses étudiants de vivre dans une chambre simple.

Ne voulant surtout pas s'éterniser avec Rachel, elles partirent sans perdre de temps chercher le reste des cartons et durent faire deux autres tours pour tout ramener. Une fois tous les cartons ramenés, elles constatèrent que la colocataire avait eu le temps de ramener toutes ses affaires du côté de la chambre où il n'y avait pas la fenêtre. Quinn rentra ensuite chez elle et Santana eu le bon réflexe de mettre ses écouteurs pour n'entendre que de la musique et oublier pendant quelques instants la présence de l'autre fille. Éreintée, elle se coucha dès qu'elle eu fini de ranger toutes ses affaires.

Elle ne se réveilla qu'à midi le lendemain matin et soupira en voyant que sa colocataire était présente dans la chambre, celle-ci l'entendit et détourna son attention du livre qu'elle était en train de lire pour la regarder et lui adresser un sourire.

- Salut Santana, j'espère que tu as bien dormi.

- Mouais…

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être de très bonne humeur, je vais te raconter une blague pour y remédier… Comment appelle-t-on une mole noire ?

Santana leva un sourcil face à la question et était en train de prier pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un mauvais rêve.

- Dark Maul, s'esclaffa de rire Rachel.

Comme la brune ne ria pas, la jeune femme pensa qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas comprit et se décida à lui expliquer sa blague.

- Tu sais, une mole qui est noire, elle est sombre donc « dark »…

- C'est moi ou tu viens bien de faire une blague sur une mole ?

- Tu as bien entendu, c'est parce que j'aime beaucoup les sciences. D'ailleurs, j'étudie la physique.

- Ah… je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit-elle sans comprendre sa colocataire. Et au fait, il y a ton téléphone qui a sonné tout à l'heure mais comme tu dormais si paisiblement, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

Et tu as bien fait, pensa Santana qui l'aurait sûrement tuée, puis découpée en petits morceaux et ensuite jetée dans la cage aux lions au cas où elle aurait survécu, si elle aurait osé l'arracher de ses rêves. Elle regarda qui l'avait appelé et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Brittany puis écouta le message que la blonde lui avait laissé.

« Message reçu aujourd'hui à 10h07… San, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pas encore appelé ? L'entendit-elle se plaindre. Je croyais qu'on s'était mise d'accord pour que tu le fasses à 10h, je m'inquiète pour toi, j'espère qu'il ne t'ait rien arrivé. Appelle moi dès que tu as ce message, je t'aime… ah, et Lord Tubbington m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'aime lui aussi. »

Elle entendit le bip final puis composa aussitôt le numéro de sa jolie blonde qui décrocha immédiatement.

- Sanny, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

- Je vais bien Britt, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'étais juste en train de faire la grasse matinée.

- Ah d'accord… mais après t'avoir appelé tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que je m'étais trompée d'heure car je n'ai pas bien comprit cette histoire de vaisseaux horaires, c'est 10h pour toi ou pour moi ?

- Ce ne sont pas des vaisseaux mais des fuseaux horaires et on doit bien s'appeler quand il est 10h chez moi et donc 7h chez toi.

- Ok, je vais le noter sur un papier tout à l'heure au cas où je l'oublie. Sinon, dis-moi c'est comment New Haven ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de visiter, les seuls endroits que je connais pour l'instant sont ma chambre et celle de Quinn alors bon… j'ai aussi eu la chance de me retrouver avec la pire colocataire du pays, lui dit-elle en regardant Rachel qui ne se gênait pas pour épier la conservation.

- Ce n'est pas de la chance alors, déduit la danseuse.

- C'était ironique Brittany, expliqua-t-elle. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Tu me manques mais ça va plutôt bien parce que j'ai pu testé la webcam tout à l'heure en parlant avec ma sœur et devine quoi…

- Elle fonctionne aussi à Los Angeles, tenta Santana.

- Exact ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une grande joie. Et comme tu as trouvé la bonne réponse, tu auras le droit à une récompense.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu l'auras ce soir, dit-elle après un court instant de réflexion, mais il faudra que tu sois seule.

- Attends, tu vas me faire un striptease par webcam ? Demanda-t-elle sans gêne alors qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour tout deviner ?

- Disons que j'ai de la chance, je dirais même beaucoup de chance, il me tarde d'être à ce soir… encore que, ça va être dur de ne pas pouvoir te toucher.

Quelqu'un frappa à ce moment à la porte, Rachel alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Quinn qui lui dit poliment bonjour avant de se faufiler dans la chambre.

- Je dois te laisser Britt, Quinn vient d'arriver et on a prévu d'aller manger ensemble.

- Tu peux me la passer ?

- D'accord. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, à ce soir.

Santana passa le téléphone à son amie et alla ensuite se changer dans la salle de bain. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle vit que Quinn avait déjà raccroché et qu'elle l'attendait avec impatience puisque malheureusement pour elle, Rachel avait commencé à lui raconter sa vie palpitante selon elle, à mourir d'ennui selon la blonde.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, on y va, dit-elle en se levant du lit de la brune sur lequel elle s'était installée.

- Je peux venir avec vous si vous voulez, ça nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance et tu verras ainsi Santana que je ne suis pas la pire colocataire du monde.

- C'est bon, on se passera de toi, lui répondit la brune.

Les deux amies se retrouvèrent installées quelques minutes plus tard à la terrasse d'un snack du campus.

- Et dis-moi, tu ne comptes quand même pas la tuer ?

- Pas dans l'immédiat…, songea Santana. Je pense que je vais d'abord la torturer mais si elle continue à m'adresser la parole après ça, je n'aurais vraiment pas le choix, termina-t-elle tandis que Quinn riait. Franchement, je crois que je vais devenir folle d'ici quelques semaines.

- Tu vas voir qu'entre les cours, les soirées étudiantes, les révisions et les week-ends à la plage, tu ne ferras que la croiser.

- Si tu le dis, soupira la brune sans trop y croire.

Dès qu'elles eurent terminé leur déjeuner, Santana emmena Quinn là où elle tenait absolument aller. La blonde avait beau lui avoir demandé à maintes reprises où elles se rendaient, son amie refusa à chaque fois de lui répondre et lui dit qu'elle n'allait le savoir qu'une fois qu'elles y seraient.

- Salut les filles, les accosta un jeune homme alors qu'elles passaient devant une immense bâtisse. On organise une soirée ce soir alors si ça vous dit de faire connaissance avec les garçons des Omega Tau Psi, sachez que vous êtes les bienvenues.

- Je suis à Yale, fit la blonde, alors je ne pense pas avoir ma place dans une fraternité d'une autre université que la mienne.

- Toutes les filles canons comme vous deux sont acceptés, peu importe l'université dans laquelle elles étudient...

- Je suis aussi en couple et je ne crois pas que ma copine acceptera que je me fasse draguer par les losers de ta fraternité, dit Quinn en passant son bras autour de la taille de Santana qui se laissa faire et passa même son bras autour des épaules de son amie parce qu'elle trouvait elle aussi le garçon un peu lourd.

- Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt que vous êtes ensemble, dit-il avec une grimace de déception.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent alors en riant.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais à ton goût, se moqua l'hispanique.

- Ferme là Lopez, c'était juste pour me débarrasser de lui.

Elles parcoururent encore plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter devant une autre maison toute aussi imposante que celle des Omega Tau Psi. Le regard des deux filles s'arrêta sur les trois lettres grecques présentes sur la façade.

Ζ Ξ Γ

- Zêta Xi Gamma est la meilleure sororité de l'université, expliqua Santana. En faire partie, c'est comme faire partie des cheerios à McKinley mais en mieux, alors il faut absolument qu'elles m'acceptent.

- Santana et sa popularité, soupira Quinn en souriant.

Elles entrèrent et reçurent un accueil chaleureux de la part de quelques étudiantes qui faisait partie de la sororité. Quinn leur dit rapidement qu'elle était de Yale pour qu'on la laisse tranquille puisqu'elle ne pouvait en conséquent pas en faire partie. Quant à Santana, elle leur parla d'elle en espérant qu'elle allait les intéresser. L'échange se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'une fille qui venait d'arriver se joigne à elles.

- Excusez-moi, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure devant la maison des Omega Tau, vous êtes ensemble ?

- Non, répondirent en même temps vivement les deux filles tout en niant de la tête.

- C'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille, expliqua Quinn.

- J'ai eu peur que vous soyez lesbiennes, on a une politique très stricte et on ne les accepte pas pour plusieurs raisons. En tout cas, vous avez bien fait, ces garçons ne valent rien à côté des Kappa Gamma.

Un groupe composé d'une dizaine de filles firent leur entrée et les membres de la maison durent alors prendre congés des deux amies.

- Tu nous as fait très bonne impression Santana alors je pense que tu as toutes les chances qu'on te contacte dans la semaine.

- En fait, je m'en fous de votre trou à ras. Je n'ai plus envie de faire partie de ce groupe pourri, dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Quinn la rattrapa après avoir réaliser que son amie venait de dire non à la popularité.

- Et bien Santana, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de faire cela.

- Brittany vaut plus que cette maison, je n'ai pas envie de la renier juste pour être une fille populaire, répondit-elle simplement.

- Je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir et c'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que vous deux c'est pour la vie.

* * *

Ouais, je sais, c'est un peu vache de finir le chapitre par cette réplique alors qu'elles vont finir par se séparer. Sinon, quand j'ai dit mardi dernier que Rachel allait apparaître dans ce chapitre, je crois que j'ai "oublier" de vous mentionner qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Berry. Dans le prochain chapitre intitulé "Retrouvailles", Rachel (je parle bien de Berry cette fois-ci) sera présente ainsi que Finn. D'ici là, bon week-end à tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez.


	7. Retrouvailles

Hey! 50 reviews depuis le début, vous gérez ;) Pour ce qui est de Rachel Bis, c'est normal qu'elle ressemble un peu à Rachel Berry, sinon ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt de lui donner le même nom.

LetInLove, il s'agissait d'un moment dont c'est souvenu Santana, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas faire un long blabla pour dire qu'elle était en train de s'en rappeler.

Flofie25, du Quintana rien que pour toi dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ;)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Maintenant, je vous laisse lire la suite, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles**

- Tu sais que la proposition d'une nuit avec moi tient toujours ?

Quinn leva les yeux aux ciels. Elle et Santana étaient à Central Park où elles devaient rejoindre Finn et Rachel pour pique-niquer ensemble et la brune n'avait pas l'être très ravie de revoir ses anciens camarades de McKinley.

- Tu vas voir que ça va bien se passer. Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir à t'entendre avec eux parce qu'ils ont beaucoup changé.

- Genre, Rachel a arrêté de crier sur tous les toits qu'elle est bourrée de talent et que c'est la meilleure et Finn n'est plus aussi niais qu'au lycée et arrive à imposer ses choix à sa copine ?

- Hum… Ils n'ont pas tant changé que ça finalement, répondit Quinn après un court instant de réflexion. Regarde, ils sont là-bas.

Elle désigna trois personnes assises sur un plaid à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Santana ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant que Finn et Rachel se trouvaient en compagnie d'un petit garçon. Ce dernier les aperçu et se mit alors à courir dans leur direction alors que la brune avait l'air terrifié de l'arrivée rapide du petit.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Si, c'est bien leur fils.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir ?

- Et ne pas voir la tête que tu fais en ce moment ?… non, je ne pouvais vraiment pas.

- Tata San ! Cria le garçonnet en se jetant sur l'hispanique.

- Enlève ce truc de moi, marmonna la brune à son amie qui le prit alors dans ses bras.

- Salut Rowan, tu vas bien ?

Il acquiesça en lui adressant un joli sourire. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Finn et Rachel qui venaient tout juste de se lever de la couverture. La petite brune se jeta à son tour sur Santana qui regretta aussitôt d'être venue.

- Santana, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir de te voir en aussi pleine forme, j'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais. Rowan aussi était très inquiet que sa marraine adorée se soit retrouvée dans un lit d'hôpital pendant tout ce temps.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que je suis la marraine du truc ?

Rachel lâcha l'hispanique, choquée qu'elle appelle son fils « truc » mais Quinn lui donna très vite une explication.

- Quand je t'ai dit qu'elle avait oublié les cinq dernières années de sa vie, ça voulait aussi dire qu'elle était redevenue celle qu'elle était il y a cinq ans.

- Je vois… mais je suis sûre que tu seras te montrer comme étant une marraine exemplaire pour Rowan, dit-elle avant de regarder son fils.

Santana le regarda elle aussi et ne put s'empêcher d'être « Santana » en le voyant.

- C'est là qu'on voit que la génétique, ce n'est pas comme les maths. « Moins » par « moins » ne donne pas « plus » mais bien « moins ». Vous auriez mieux fait d'adopter que d'en faire un vous mêmes parce que vous auriez eu une chance d'avoir un enfant qui soit assez joli.

- San ! S'exclama Quinn alors que son amie riait.

- Tu ne dis pas bonjour Finnocence, dit alors Santana en se tournant vers le grand brun.

Le jeune homme paru d'abord gêné mais se reprit rapidement et lui fit une accolade. Ils s'assirent ensuite sur le plaid, Rachel commença à sortir d'un sac ce qu'elle avait préparé pour le pique-nique et Quinn lança un regard de reproche à Santana pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse un effort pour essayer de se montrer aimable.

- Et vous faites quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle alors pour lui faire plaisir.

- Je travaille à Broadway comme je l'ai toujours rêvé, cependant je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à maintenant, mon talent n'est pas encore vraiment reconnu par les plus grands du milieu alors que je surpasse tout le monde. Mais je suis sûre qu'un jour mon talent sera reconnu à juste titre, que je serais submergée de premiers rôles et que j'aurais même mon étoile sur le Walk of Fame, se vanta-t-elle en lui donnant un sandwich.

- Ça m'a l'air passionnant tout cela… et toi Finn, tu fais quoi ?

- J'ai décidé de mettre ma carrière de côté à la naissance de Rowan et je suis devenu père au foyer.

Santana regarda alors Quinn pour qu'elle lui confirme qu'elle avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, la blonde acquiesça et l'hispanique du ensuite se retenir de rire. Elle avait toujours cru que Rachel pouvait être suffisamment persuasive pour faire en sorte que ce soit Finn et non elle qui doive abandonner son travail pour leur enfant, et elle était fière de constater qu'elle avait viser juste. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle mordit dans le sandwich qu'avait préparé la petite brune. Très vite, une grimace de dégoût se dessina sur son visage.

- Mais c'est quoi ce sandwich ? Demanda-t-elle ahurie en regardant les ingrédients qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- Il est végétalien, répondit la cuisinière.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu m'en préparer un avec de la viande pour moi ? Ou bien toi Finn, tu aurais pu le faire.

- Nous sommes tous les trois végétaliens, dit aussitôt Rachel. C'est très important pour nous de respecter les animaux, alors non nous ne pouvions pas en faire un spécial rien que pour toi.

Santana laissa tomber son déjeuner dans son film protecteur et n'y toucha plus. Elle passa le reste du repas à grogner qu'elle avait faim sous les regards amusé de la blonde, désespéré de Rachel, méfiant de Finn et curieux du petit garçon. Arrivé le moment du dessert tout aussi végétalien, ce dernier n'en avait pas très envie, et comme lui et Santana n'avaient rien à faire à part attendre qu'ils aient terminé, la brune décida qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse un peu connaissance avec son filleul.

- Pendant que vous mangez ce truc immonde, je vais emmener Rowan faire un tour et peut-être lui apprendre et lui faire découvrir au passage quelques merveilles de ce monde.

- D'accord mais pas de bêtises, hein ? Prévint Rachel.

- Oui maman.

- Je parlais à Santana.

- Mais va te faire voir Berry, lui répliqua celle-ci en saisissant la main du petit et en commençant à s'éloigner du groupe.

- En fait, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de lui confier Rowan pour le moment, songea Rachel.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va rien lui arriver, la rassura Quinn.

- Et toi, dis-moi, ce n'est pas trop dur tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle alors avec un regard plutôt triste.

- J'essaie de garder confiance en l'avenir. Pour l'instant, je garde un peu mes distances avec elle le temps qu'elle soit vraiment prête, le temps qu'elle veuille à nouveau de moi en fait. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre pour l'instant, c'est que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais, je suis prête à me battre pour qu'elle m'aime comme avant parce que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle.

- Mais si elle est celle d'il y a cinq ans, ça veut dire qu'elle aime toujours Brittany pour le moment, dit Finn alors que Rachel soupirait en constatant qu'il venait seulement de réaliser ce fait.

- De toute façon, je pense qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment arrêté de l'aimer, répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules. Cependant, il est clair qu'elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle tourne la page.

- Elle en est où dans ses souvenirs ? Demanda la petite brune.

- A son premier mois de colocation avec ton double, je me marre à chaque fois qu'elle me raconte ces moments là dès qu'ils lui reviennent en mémoire.

- Tu vas beaucoup moins te marrer quand elle va arriver à la fin de sa première année, rappela Finn en cassant l'ambiance.

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de le lui rappeler ? Lui reprocha Rachel. Quinn, si tu auras besoin d'aide quand viendra ce moment, n'hésite pas à appeler.

- Je la connais et je sais que la première chose qu'elle voudra faire sera d'aller la retrouver pour lui parler de tout cela donc ça pourra attendre.

De leur côté, Santana et Rowan s'étaient arrêtés devant le petit stand d'un vendeur ambulant. La brune acheta deux hot-dog et deux milk-shake, et en donna un de chaque à l'enfant qui était pressé de savoir quel goût cette nourriture avait car sa marraine lui avait dit que c'était très bon.

- Mmm, fit-il après avoir bu à la paille un peu de son milk-shake. J'aime beaucoup, merci tata San.

- Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes. Allez viens, on va retourner voir tes parents et Quinn.

Ils marchèrent en reprenant le chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus tout en mangeant avec plaisir le repas récemment acheté. Santana ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à finir sa part tandis que le petit n'en avait mangé que la moitié quand ils s'approchèrent enfin du trio qui était toujours assis sur la couverture.

- Santana ! S'écria Rachel en voyant ce que son fils était en train de manger.

Elle se leva d'un bond et marcha rapidement vers l'hispanique en la menaçant du doigt, Quinn se leva elle aussi et couru pour la rattraper tandis que Finn regardait bêtement la scène.

- Comment as-tu osé lui donner de la viande et du lait ? Lui cria-t-elle dessus.

- Quand je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'allais lui faire découvrir quelques merveilles de ce monde, tu m'as répondu que tu étais d'accord. Faut savoir ce que tu veux, répondit-elle l'air de rien.

- C'est de la viande ? S'interloqua l'enfant. C'est très bon en tout cas.

Santana nota à ce moment que Finn avait l'air plutôt ravi que son fils apprécie ce mets. En même temps, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Rachel avait imposé son choix de manger végétalien à sa famille sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, mais maintenant que son fils avait découvert la viande et qu'il l'aimait, cela allait peut-être être plus dur pour la brune de continuer à lui faire subir le même régime qu'elle donc Finn allait peut-être pouvoir enfin remanger normalement.

Quinn réussit à calmer Rachel à l'aide d'arguments assez convaincants, comme quoi elle n'allait quand même pas s'en prendre à une amnésique qui ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était avec elle et non pas avec Brittany. La petite brune essaya d'oublier cet incident mais ne laissa tout de même pas son fils terminer le repas, et celui-ci pleura dans les bras de son père que « ce n'était pas juste ».

Ils passèrent ensuite l'après midi à se promener dans le parc et ne se séparèrent qu'en début de soirée. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, Rachel se garda de leur dire qu'elle espérait les revoir rapidement et Santana s'en félicita.

- Franchement, tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, lui dit enfin Quinn quand elles furent seules.

- Au début, je comptais seulement en acheter que pour moi car je crevais la dalle, Rowan m'a demandé ce que c'était, je lui ai répondu et j'ai ajouté que c'était bon alors il m'a demandé s'il pouvait lui aussi en avoir et je n'ai pas su résisté.

- Mais bien sûr, toi Santana, tu n'as pas su lui dire non.

- N'empêche que, tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué, mais j'ai été gentille avec Finn pour une fois. Bon, je ne l'ai pas non plus fait exprès mais je lui ai quand même rendu un beau service.

Elles décidèrent ensuite d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant puis allèrent profiter du fait que Quinn ne travaillait pas le lendemain pour passer la nuit dans un club. Elles rentrèrent chez elles vers cinq heures du matin, elles étaient toutes les deux légèrement éméchées et riaient bêtement de tout et n'importe quoi, surtout de n'importe quoi.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dormir… je préfère m'amuser jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

- Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire… un jeu de la bouteille, suggéra Santana.

- Bonne idée, dit la blonde avant d'aller chercher une bouteille de bière qu'elle bu à moitié.

Elle la lui tendit, celle-ci bu ce qu'il restait, elles s'assirent par terre l'une en face de l'autre et la brune la fit tourna, le goulot la pointa et elle soupira.

- Fait chier, soupira-t-elle en la faisant tourner à nouveau mais la bouteille la pointa une nouvelle fois.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? L'engueula Quinn.

- Oh et puis tan pis pour ce jeu, fit alors Santana en jetant la bouteille au loin avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Elles se levèrent sans pour autant arrêter de s'embrasser. Les mains de Quinn se baladaient déjà sur le corps parfait de son amie alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leur chambre, elles tombèrent lourdement sur le lit. Santana émit un rire nerveux quand la blonde lui enleva son haut.

- Tu me chatouilles, dit-elle niaisement.

Quinn ne lui répondit pas et s'affairait déjà à lui enlever son pantalon, elle se déshabilla ensuite à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve elle aussi en sous-vêtements. Les deux langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau, la blonde commença ensuite à embrasser le cou hâlé et ne perdit pas de temps à glisser au même moment sa main jusqu'à l'intimité de Santana, où elle pu sentir à travers le tissu à quel point elle était déjà humide. L'hispanique se mit à gémir, elle se sentait vraiment bien entre les mains de son amie, elle se demanda alors si le fait que Quinn soit aussi douée ait joué dans son choix de sortir avec elle après que Brittany l'ai abandonnée… Brittany !

- Stop ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement en parvenant à se décaler un peu de Quinn. Je ne peux pas Q, tant que je ne me souviendrais pas du jour où Brittany m'a quitté, j'aurais l'impression de la tromper et c'est au dessus de mes forces.

* * *

Il faudra encore attendre pour voir leur première fois ou leur seconde première fois. La suite samedi, si vous suivez toujours, avec du Brittana, l'unholy trinitry et aussi du n'importe quoi dans le chapitre intitulé "Du sucre, des épices et des tas de bonnes choses" (oui, vous avez bien lu ^^').


	8. Du sucre, des épices

Hey! Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews.

NayannaR, oh que si c'est juste :p C'est parce que je ne voulais pas écrire de réaction à chaud sur ce qu'elles venaient de faire, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour en savoir un peu plus quant à cela.

LetInLove, maintenant que tu me le dis, ça me paraît aussi plus logique à première vue que ce soit Quinn la marraine mais on saura la raison du choix de Finchel (ou plutôt de Rachel puisque c'est elle qui décide tout) plus tard.

JB, on saura très bientôt ce qu'il s'est passé avec Brittany, je te demande juste un tout petit peu de patiente ;) Sinon, je préfère de loin Brittana mais un peu de Quintana n'a jamais fait de mal et je commence à apprécier de plus en plus ce couple au fur et à mesure que j'écris sur elles.

YoungAndWild, il ne faut pas que tu sois trop déçue pour le Brittana, c'est juste que Santana doit bien s'en souvenir de temps en temps.

Pour ce qui est du chapitre d'aujourd'hui, c'est un peu le chapitre "n'importe quoi" de la fiction, il m'en fallait au moins un. Je n'en dit pas plus et j'espère que vous allez aimer.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Du sucre, des épices et des tas de bonnes choses**

- Du sucre, des épices et des tas de bonnes choses, tels étaient au départ les ingrédients choisis pour créer des petites filles parfaites. Mais, accidentellement, le professeur Utonium ajouta un autre ingrédient à cette mixture : l'agent chimique X. C'est ainsi que naquirent les Supers Nanas dotées de supers pouvoirs ! Quinn, Brittany et Santana consacrent désormais leur vie à combattre le crime et les forces du mal. Tou tou tou tou tou tou…

- Bon Brittany, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin arrêter tes conneries ? L'interrompit Quinn, passablement énervée, tandis qu'une moue triste se dessinait sur le visage de son amie.

Les vacances de noël avaient commencées depuis cinq jours, l'unholy trinity était donc de retour à Lima pour passer les fêtes en famille. Santana et Brittany ne s'étaient pas lâcher d'une semelle depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, et elles comptaient bien ne pas le faire durant ces deux semaines de vacances. Et comme Quinn lui avait aussi manqué, la danseuse avait décidé de l'inviter a passé une après-midi chez elle, celle-ci avait accepté sans savoir qu'elles allaient tout d'abord passé une bonne heure à regarder les Supers Nanas à la télévision et que Brittany allait encore en parler une fois le poste éteint et après être monté dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Ne l'écoute pas Britt, elle est juste jalouse de ton talent, la consola Santana qui réussit ainsi à lui redonner le sourire.

- Merci Sanny, dit la blonde en se blottissant dans les bras de sa petite amie qui l'embrassa sur le front.

- Mais, dis-moi, c'est bien moi Rebelle ? Demanda l'hispanique plus pour énerver Quinn qu'autre chose.

- Et bien, tu es aussi gentille que Bulle mais je crois que le personnage de Rebelle que correspond quand même le mieux. De toute façon, c'est moi Bulle. Et toi Quinn, tu es donc Belle.

- Dans ce cas, comme je suis la leader du groupe, j'exige qu'on arrête de parler de dessins animés.

- D'accord, parlons cuisine alors. Si je mets dans le mixeur du sucre, des épices, des tas de bonnes choses et l'ingrédient X, est-ce que j'obtiendrais des Supers Nanas ?

Quinn grogna en levant les yeux aux ciels tandis que Santana était pliée de rire face à l'agacement de son amie.

- Je ne crois pas que ça va fonctionner Britt, de toute façon on ne connaît pas les quantités.

- Dommage… ça vous dit de parler de garçons alors ?

- Oui ! S'exclama Quinn alors que Santana lançait un regard désapprobateur à sa copine.

- Dans ma promo, il y a un garçon qui s'appelle Jim, il est très gentil mais il avait envie de sortir avec moi, je lui ai dit que ce n'est pas possible parce que je suis déjà avec Sanny et que je l'aime, alors il a fini par me dire qu'il voulait bien se contenter de seulement coucher avec moi…

- Quoi ? S'écria Santana tandis que cette fois-ci c'était Quinn qui était en train de rire en voyant la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas San, c'est un garçon, ce n'est pas comme si je te trompais.

- Tu as couché avec lui ?

- Non parce que je n'en avais pas trop envie.

- Parfait, par contre il faut que je t'explique quelque chose, il se trouve que je me suis trompée quand je t'ai dit que coucher avec une personne du sexe opposé de ton copain ou de ta copine, ce n'est pas trompé parce que ce n'est pas la même tuyauterie.

- Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? S'étonna Quinn.

- Quand je sortais avec Artie, répondit l'autre blonde. Du coup, ça veut dire que je l'ai trompé.

- Oui mais comme on le savait pas, ce n'est pas si grave que cela, la rassura Santana.

- Je n'arrive pas croire que tu lui ai dis ça, soupira encore la blonde. Tu devrais raconter cette histoire à Rachel, elle en serait peut-être choquée et arrêterait ainsi de te parler dès que vous vous retrouvez ensemble.

- Oh crois-moi, il n'y a rien qui puisse la faire taire, dit Santana d'une voix assez désespérée. J'ai tout essayé, même Snix n'y arrive pas. J'avais aussi pensé à mettre le feu à son lit mais le problème est que je me ferais virer de la résidence, le bon côté des choses est que je n'aurais plus à la supporter mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me retrouver à la rue.

- Santana, la méchanceté n'a jamais rien résolu, lui dit sa copine d'un ton réticent, tu devrais essayer de parler avec elle…

- C'est justement ce que je ne veux pas qui se passe ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

- Salut Santana, tu as bien dormi ? Imita alors Quinn pour s'amuser un peu. Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu veux qu'on prenne notre petit-déjeuner ensemble ? Je compte aller réviser à la bibliothèque cette après-midi, tu viens av…

Elle s'arrêta au moment où elle reçu un oreiller dans la figure, elle en reçu un second par une Santana énervée de la voir se tordre de rire.

- Je crois que je vais commettre un double meurtre, je vais commencer par toi Quinn et ensuite je m'occuperais de Rachel.

- Sanny, ce n'est pas bien de tuer les gens. En plus, si tu le fais, tu te retrouveras en prison et on ne pourra même plus se parler tous les jours au téléphone, l'avertit Brittany.

- D'accord, je vais m'abstenir de le faire mais c'est bien pour toi que je le fais parce que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque et puis elles le méritent bien.

- Merci Sanny de bien vouloir faire cet effort pour moi, tu es la meilleure petite amie du monde entier. Et tu sais quoi ? Je viendrais te voir à New Haven pendant les vacances de printemps, comme ça je pourrais parler à Rachel et lui expliquer calmement qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit un peu moins bavarde.

- Bon courage alors, lui souhaita Quinn qui ne croyait pas du tout en ses chances de réussite.

- Tu crois vraiment réussir à résonner l'ennemi ? Douta Santana.

- L'ennemi ? Genre, comme Mojo Jojo ?

Quinn se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que Brittany remette le sujet des Supers Nanas sur le tapis, elle devait sûrement avoir un mauvais karma. Santana le remarqua bien et décida que c'était son tour de jouer avec son amie en répondant positivement à la question.

- Exactement, mais peut-être en plus terrifiant.

- A nous trois, nous arriverons peut-être à la battre, songea Brittany.

- Et après, on fêtera toutes les deux notre victoire sous la couette, ria Santana en serrant un peu plus sa petite amie contre elle et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Brittany se retourna alors pour lui faire face, passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Les mains de Santana se faufilèrent tout naturellement sous le haut de la danseuse et un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans la chambre, suivit d'un second puisque le premier avait été totalement ignoré.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis ici alors arrêtez de vous donner en spectacle devant moi.

- Jalouse Fabray ? Se moqua l'hispanique.

- Non, vraiment pas. Je m'aimerais pas me retrouver à la place d'une de vous deux, surtout pas celle de Brittany, lui répliqua-t-elle vivement en la toisant du regard. C'est juste que je ne suis pas venue ici qu'on vous voir faire l'amour ou parler de Mojojo…

- Mojo Jojo, rectifia Brittany.

Quinn eut peur pendant un instant d'avoir relancer la conservation sur le dessin animé qui lui sortait par les yeux mais finalement cela n'alla pas plus loin que la correction du nom du personnage parce que Brittany s'intéressa subitement à une revue de mode. Santana s'assit docilement derrière sa copine pour lui masser le dos à la demande de l'intéressée. Quant à Quinn, elle décida de passer un peu le temps en allant vérifier sa page facebook sur son téléphone et vit aussitôt une invitation à un évènement envoyée une heure plus tôt par Rachel.

« Salut tout le monde, mes parents partent à Hawaii pour le nouvel an, j'ai donc la maison pour moi toute seule alors ça vous dit de venir faire la fête chez moi ? »

Elle remarqua ensuite que toutes les personnes invitées faisaient partie du Glee Club et se dit que c'était une superbe occasion pour qu'elle puisse revoir tout le monde.

- Rachel nous invite tous à fêter le nouvel an ensemble chez elle, dit-elle aux deux filles. C'est sur facebook.

Brittany saisit immédiatement son téléphone et se connecta. Quelques secondes plus tard, Quinn pu voir qu'elle venait de répondre qu'elle y participerait. Tous les autres membres avaient d'ailleurs eux aussi répondu positivement, il ne restait plus qu'elle et Santana en attente de réponse. Elle accepta l'invitation à son tour et lu les quelques messages qui suivaient celui de la petite brune.

Noah Puckerman : J'amène l'alcool.

Rachel Barbra Berry : Pas trop non plus Noah, je me souviens encore du carnage de la soirée qu'on a fait après la remise des diplômes.

Noah Puckerman : Justement !

(Finn Hudson aime ça)

Rachel Barbra Berry : Finn !

(Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Kurt Hummel : Présent à condition qu'on ne fasse pas d'action ou vérité cette fois-ci.

Mercedes Jones : Tant que tu ne fais pas ta diva durant la soirée, je veux bien être de la partie.

Blaine Anderson : Si tu as besoin d'aide pour organiser, n'hésites pas à demander ;)

(Rachel Barbra Berry aime ça.)

Brittany S. Pierce : C'est une superbe idée Rachel, on viendra avec Sanny.

Quinn Fabray : Elle n'a pas encore accepté et vu la tête qu'elle fait en ce moment, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir venir.

Rachel Barbra Berry : Les filles, je compte sur vous pour qu'elle accepte, il faut que tout le monde soit là.

Quinn Fabray : T'inquiètes Rachel, j'ai un moyen de pression contre elle.

- San, rends-moi mon téléphone ! Ordonna tout à coup Brittany.

Brittany S. Pierce : Et je peux savoir c'est quoi ton moyen de pression au juste Fabray ?

Quinn Fabray : A ton avis… il se trouve à New Haven mouhahaha.

Brittany S. Pierce : Tu vas beaucoup moins rire quand je t'aurais fait bouffé ton téléphone !

(Noah Puckerman aime ça.)

Kurt Hummel : Brittany o_o Depuis quand Santana a détint sur toi ?

(Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Brittany S. Pierce : Depuis que je lui ai prit son téléphone abruti !

Finn Hudson : Je ne comprends pas là, tu es devenue une garce parce que tu lui as pris son téléphone ?

Quinn Fabray : C'est Santana qui a prit le portable de Brittany.

Finn Hudson : Oups.

(Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen Chang et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Brittany S. Pierce : Si tu oses dire à nouveau que ma copine est une garce, je vais te faire voir comment on règle nos comptes à Lima Heights Adjacent.

(Noah Puckerman aime ça.)

Brittany S. Pierce : Va te faire foutre Puck !

Noah Puckerman : Y'a plus de doutes maintenant, c'est bien Santana.

Noah Puckerman : Pas de réponse ? Bizarre…

Quinn Fabray : C'est parce que Britt essaie de reprendre son téléphone mais San ne se laisse pas faire.

Mercedes Jones : $20 sur Brittany.

(Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Mike Chang : Je tiens le pari :)

(Mercedes Jones aime ça.)

Rachel Barbra Berry : Vous devriez avoir honte de faire de tels paris.

Blaine Anderson : Quinn, elles en sont où ?

Quinn Fabray : Brittany commence à prendre le dessus… en chatouillant Santana.

Kurt Hummel : Je suis sûr que Satan n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Brittany S. Pierce : J'ai gagné !

Artie Abrams : Qui ça ?

Brittany S. Pierce : Moi !

Mercedes Jones : Félicitations Brittany ! Mike, n'oublie pas l'argent lors de la soirée.

Rachel Barbra Berry : Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusé comme des gamins, on peut parler plus sérieusement ?

Noah Puckerman : Non.

(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Rachel Barbra Berry : Très drôle Noah… nous serons donc 12 pour le réveillon, 13 si Santana vient.

Finn Hudson : Tu peux la compter. Brittany veut qu'elle vienne et comme Santana n'a jamais su lui dire non…

Santana Lopez : C'est facile de parler derrière son portable Finnocence mais tu feras beaucoup moins le malin la semaine prochaine.

Quinn Fabray : Ne t'inquiètes pas Finn, elle vient quand même de se faire battre par Brittany alors tu ne risques rien.

Santana Lopez : Tu cherches vraiment à avoir les ennuis ou quoi?

Quinn Fabray : Bouhh, j'ai peur...

Brittany S. Pierce : Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre ?

Sam Evans : C'est moi ou vous êtes vraiment en train de vous engueuler sur facebook alors que vous êtes l'une à côté de l'autre ?

(Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Brittany S. Pierce : Allez, faites la paix parce que les Supers Nanas ne sont pas du genre à se bagarrer entre elles.

Quinn soupira bruyamment d'exaspération, Brittany n'allait décidément pas lâcher l'affaire du dessin animé.

°o_o°

Santana se réveilla avec de légères courbatures, elle s'était assoupie sur le canapé du salon alors qu'elle regardait la télévision avec Quinn.

- Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ? Demanda la blonde, curieuse de savoir.

- Du sucre, répondit-elle aussitôt.

- Comment ça du sucre ?

- Des épices…

- Oh non !

- Et des tas de bonnes choses, dit la brune avec un large sourire. Tels étaient au départ les…

Quinn se jeta alors sur son amie et l'empêcha de parler en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

* * *

Voilà! Ce souvenir n'est vraiment d'aucune importance mais ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire cela. La suite mardi si tout va bien, d'ici là bon week-end à tous ;)


	9. Heartbroken

Hey! Je vois que vous êtes toujours autant présent, ça me fait très plaisir de voir cela et de connaître vos avis.

Je suis contente de voir que je vous ai fait un peu rire avec le chapitre précédent, c'était un peu le but en même temps ^^'.

EmilyCanada, pour ce qui est de "The Vow", je ne l'ai pas vu donc je pensais après ce que j'ai pu lire de ce film que c'était à peu près la même histoire que celle de ma fiction, ça me rassure finalement un peu que tu me dises que les situations sont plutôt différentes :)

Je n'ai pas voulu communiquer le titre de ce chapitre avant de le poster parce que je pense qu'il parle de lui même, et je ne vais du coup rien dire de dire que vous souhaitez une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Heartbroken**

Quinn tapait frénétiquement du pied dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble, elle était impatiente rentrer chez elle après cette longue journée de travail. Elle adorait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait mais après avoir passé trois mois à se demander si sa compagne allait rester à jamais dans le coma, elle n'avait toujours qu'une hâte à la fin de sa journée, pouvoir revoir la femme qu'elle aimait même si cette dernière n'était plus tout à fait sienne et qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait une espèce de gène qui s'installait de temps en temps entre elles depuis qu'elles avaient failli fait l'amour.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle se précipita dans le couloir, elle parcouru les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de son appartement d'un pas vif. Elle sourit immédiatement en voyant Santana qui était assise sur le canapé, elle la salua mais la brune ne lui répondit pas, elle ne se donna même pas la peine de la regarder. Quinn contourna alors le canapé pour lui faire face et fronça les sourcils en la voyant, elle avait le regard vide et la bouche entrouverte, elle était en état de choc. La blonde s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main, ce qui eu pour effet de faire réagir sa petite amie.

- Ça y est, je m'en suis souvenue. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé le 29 juin 2013... Je n'arrive pas croire qu'elle m'ait fait un tel coup, tu te rends compte qu'elle s'est joué de moi pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai vraiment été trop conne.

- Attends, tu t'es souvenue de quoi au juste ? Demanda Quinn qui ne la comprenait pas du tout.

- Nous sommes rentrées à Lima à la fin de notre première année, la première chose que j'ai faite a été d'aller voir Brittany, commença à expliquer Santana. Et quand je suis arrivée chez elle, elle m'a quitté en prétextant qu'elle aimait ce Jim. Ça faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, pendant tout ce temps elle a joué le jeu avec moi parce qu'elle voulait attendre qu'on soit face à face pour me le dire. Je n'ai pas arrêté de l'aimer et de penser nuit et jour à elle pendant trois mois alors qu'elle était en couple avec l'autre abruti.

- Santana…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Q, ça va aller. Je savais qu'il fallait que je tourne la page et que je l'oublie, maintenant c'est fait. Je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose.

- San, tu as seulement fait un cauchemar. Ça ne s'est passé comme ça.

- Quoi ? Mais ça avait l'air tellement réel…

- Tu dis qu'à la fin de l'année, ça faisait déjà trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, donc ça remonte avant les vacances de printemps et comme tu t'en es souvenue il y a trois jours, elle est venue à New Haven cette semaine là. Elle t'en aurait donc parler bien avant.

- Ça ne s'est vraiment pas passé comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle quand même afin d'être sûre.

Quinn nia de la tête et Santana soupira, elle en était donc toujours au même point, celui où elle se torturait l'esprit à essayer de se souvenir de ce jour là.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Demanda ensuite la blonde. Ça a été avec le docteur Carter ?

- On a de nouveau fait le point sur mes derniers souvenirs et on a parlé de ce que je ressentais en ce moment vis-à-vis de tout ça. Je lui ai aussi fait part de ce qu'on a fait samedi dernier.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il en est ressorti ?

- Cette conversation était privée et le restera.

- Allez San, j'ai envie de savoir, la supplia-t-elle.

- Tout comme j'ai envie de savoir ce dont je n'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir mais comme tu ne me dis rien…

- Tu es en train de me faire du chantage ?

- Appelle cela comme tu veux mais en tout cas tu n'es pas prête de savoir ce qu'on a pu se dire.

La blonde soupira alors, elle le faisait d'ailleurs souvent ces derniers temps. Elle décida ensuite d'aller prendre une douche tandis que Santana s'occupait de préparer le dîner. Alors qu'elle maniait quelques ustensiles de cuisine, elle se mit à penser à autre chose que ce qu'elle faisait et cette autre chose n'était autre que la dernière fois où elle avait pu voir Brittany en chair et en os, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas éprouvé de nostalgie pour la blonde mais c'était décidément plus fort qu'elle.

°o_o°

Les rayons de soleil finirent par réussir à réveiller la brune qui sourit aussitôt au contact du corps de sa blonde contre sa peau nue. C'était la sixième et dernière nuit qu'elles passaient ensemble lors de ces vacances de printemps, la dernière car Brittany repartait à Los Angeles le jour même et elles n'allaient se revoir qu'à la fin de leur année. Ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec les cheveux dorés alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour surmonter une fois de plus le fait qu'elle allait se retrouver à nouveau éloignée pendant plusieurs semaines de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour y penser car Brittany, qui était à moitié allongée sur elle, resserra son emprise autour de la brune et celle-ci la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que c'était le signe qu'elle allait très vite se réveiller. En effet, les yeux de la danseuse s'ouvrirent légèrement et elle vint loger sa tête dans le cou hâlé afin de s'enivrer de sa douce odeur.

- Bonjour marmotte, dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui représentait très bien le bonheur qu'elle ressentait d'avoir Brittany auprès d'elle

La danseuse émit un léger grognement, que sa copine trouvait adorable, et se blottit un peu plus contre le corps chaud qui s'offrait à elle. Elle releva ensuite la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser.

- Bonjour mon cœur.

- Mon cœur ? C'est nouveau que tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Et bien, comme mon cœur ne bat plus que pour toi, on peut dire que tu es devenue mon cœur.

- Mon cœur aussi ne bat que pour toi, je crois qu'il s'arrêterait si tu ne ferais plus partie de ma vie.

- Comme je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'arrête, je vais toujours rester avec toi. De toute façon, le mien non plus ne le supporterait pas.

Après ces paroles touchantes, s'en suivirent une série de baisers ponctuée de caresses. Tout allait parfaitement bien pour elles jusqu'à ce que Santana se souvienne que sa colocataire risquait de revenir de vacances à tout moment.

- Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rester ici avec toi mais Rachel risque de…

- Salut Santana, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes… oh mon dieu ! S'écria-t-elle en voyant le couple.

- … rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, termina Santana en soupirant.

- Salut, tu dois être Rachel. Je suis Brittany, se présenta aimablement la blonde à la colocataire.

Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'elle venait de les apercevoir, il n'y avait pourtant rien de choquant parce que même si elle pouvait deviner qu'elles étaient nues, la couette cachait parfaitement les deux corps.

- Bon alors, lui dit Santana. Tu vas tourner de quatre vingt dix degrés puis faire quelques pas et refermer la porte cette fois-ci parce que…

- Yeah les filles ! Vous me faites une petite place ? Demanda avec joie un garçon qui passait à ce moment dans le couloir et qui avait aperçu le couple.

- Dépêche toi de faire ce que je t'ai dit Rachel si tu ne veux pas que je t'étripe ! S'emporta alors l'hispanique.

°o_o°

Mis à part l'arrivée soudaine de Rachel, ce moment avait été agréable se dit la brune. Le reste de la journée l'avait aussi été sauf quand Brittany s'était mise à copiner avec la colocataire et lors des adieux à l'aéroport. Santana soupira ensuite en mettant le couvert, ces vacances avaient beau avoir été l'une des meilleures de sa vie, la blonde l'avait tout de même abandonné plusieurs semaines plus tard, et elle s'en voulait de s'accrocher à de tels souvenirs alors que Brittany ne le méritait sans doute pas.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé de mettre la table, elle vit que Quinn, qui venait de finir de prendre sa douche, vint à sa rencontre en portant seulement une serviette autour d'elle qui laissait apparaître ses jambes parfaites. Santana se mordit instantanément la lèvre inférieure et se retourna très vite pour chasser cette vision de sa tête. Elle s'occupa de vérifier si le dîner était parfaitement cuit quand deux mains vinrent saisir ses hanches.

- Alors comme ça, je te plais, lui souffla Quinn à l'oreille.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi…

- Je t'ai bien vu te mordre la lèvre, l'interrompit-elle.

- Sache que j'étais en train de penser à la dernière nuit que j'ai passée avec Britt à ce moment là et c'était vraiment… hot.

Quinn s'écarta aussitôt, déçue de la réponse de la brune alors qu'elle avait cru pendant un instant qu'elle lui faisait vraiment de l'effet.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais en serviette, dit ensuite Santana sans se retourner.

- Je voulais te demander si tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir pour savoir quelles affaires porter, mais je n'en ai plus très envie maintenant, répondit-elle avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Une fois de nouveau seule, Santana souffla de frustration. Elle sentait qu'un rapprochement s'opérait entre elles deux, surtout depuis qu'elles avaient failli coucher ensemble, mais elle refusait de céder à la tentation parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ainsi elle trompait Brittany. Elle en avait longuement parlé avec sa psychologue qui lui avait rétorqué que la meilleure chose à faire serait sans doute qu'elle en parle à Quinn mais elle s'y refusa aussi pour le moment.

Le dîner fut plutôt morne, Santana avait essayé d'y remédier en se comportant comme une véritable amie mais Quinn n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à la discussion pour une fois. Dès qu'elles eurent terminé, la blonde partit aussitôt se réfugier dans la chambre non sans oublier de prendre du travail avec elle. De son côté, Santana regarda un film qui ne l'intéressait pas vraiment pour passer le temps parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se glisser dans la chambre avant que son amie ne se soit endormie, histoire d'éviter tout rapprochement, qu'il soit volontaire ou non, qui pourrait lui donner envie de coucher avec elle et de ne pas s'arrêter cette fois-ci. A la fin du film, elle se faufila donc discrètement dans son lit, elle regarda pendant un instant le visage de Quinn qui lui faisait face puis remit une mèche blonde derrière son oreille avant d'essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Quant à Quinn, qui était toujours éveillée, elle se mit à sourire intérieurement suite au geste que venait de faire son amie, ce n'était pas grand chose mais elle se mit à espérer que cette petite attention signifie vraiment quelque chose pour Santana. Elle réussit ensuite à tomber très vite dans les bras de Morphée mais la chaleur estivale new-yorkaise la réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle nota aussitôt le sommeil agité de la brune et l'embrassa instinctivement sur le front avant de se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau fraîche dans la cuisine. Sur le chemin de retour vers la chambre, elle entendit des pleurs et se précipita alors à l'intérieur de la pièce. Santana était assise sur le lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Quinn n'eut pas besoin que son amie lui dise ce dont elle venait de rêver, elle le savait déjà. Elle la prit alors immédiatement dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle l'entendit parler et malgré que ses paroles étaient en partie étouffées par ses sanglots, elle comprit très bien ce qu'elle lui disait.

- Elle est morte Q, Britt est morte.

* * *

Vous avez vu? Brittany est morte et pourtant le cœur de Santana ne s'est pas arrêté de battre pour autant comme elle avait prédit... bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je me taise.

Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster samedi le prochain chapitre qui est intitulé "Le pire jour de sa vie". Donc ce sera peut être pour mardi.


	10. Le pire jour de sa vie

Hey! Vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster samedi, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de la semaine pour le faire.

XV's-Andy, oui tu as eu entièrement raison. Pour le nombre de chapitres, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, disons plus ou moins 25-30, tout dépendra de l'inspiration.

Lola, comment ça tu me détestes ? :p Je sais que la mort de Britt peut paraître horrible mais pour moi il n'y a que comme cela que Brittana pouvait se séparer.

Lovesong45, prépare tes mouchoirs pour cette suite, tu vas peut être en avoir besoin.

Mel, oui elle est bien morte, comment? Et bien, elle a trébuché sur une peau de banane :p Tu auras la vraie réponse dans ce chapitre.

Naze, j'espère que tu continueras à poster ton avis au fil des chapitres et que tu n'es plus choquée comme mardi dernier ;)

Poppyes-Nay, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaye pourtant de faire attention mais il y en a toujours qui reste.

Merci à tous les autres pour vos reviews. Ce chapitre est un peu triste, mais bon Santana n'allait quand même pas sauter de joie et fêter son célibat après qu'elle ait apprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le pire jour de sa vie**

- Elle est morte Q, Britt est morte.

Quinn sentait que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elle réussit à les retenir, elle devait se montrer forte si elle voulait être utile pour son amie. Elle n'avait pas toujours eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie, son père l'avait renié du jour au lendemain quand il avait apprit qu'elle était tombée enceinte, elle avait aussi du abandonner sa fille qui n'avait jamais vraiment pu être la sienne depuis sa naissance mais ce jour fatidique était de loin le pire de sa vie comme de celle de la femme qu'elle serrait dans ses bras.

°o_o°

Les deux amies se trouvaient à la résidence universitaire de Yale. C'était la fin de l'année, elles avaient toutes les deux réussit leurs examens et s'apprêtaient désormais à rentrer à Lima pour les vacances d'été. Autant dire que Santana était très excitée à l'idée de revoir enfin Brittany, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle avait même souhaité de bonnes vacances à sa colocataire qui en retour l'avait aider à descendre toutes ses affaires jusqu'à sa voiture. Arrivée chez Quinn, elle s'était empressée d'en faire de même avec ses cartons et sacs à elle parce que plus vite elles seraient parties, plus vite elles seraient arrivées lui avait-elle répété à plusieurs reprises. Elle sautait presque de joie au moment où Quinn rendit enfin les clés de sa chambre à l'administration, signe qu'elles allaient enfin pouvoir tailler la route. Il ne restait plus qu'un sac de voyage à faire couler dans le coffre, où l'espace restant était plus petit que le volume du sac, quand le portable de Quinn se mit à sonner. Elle ne connaissait pas le numéro mais reconnu aussitôt la voix de la personne présente à l'autre bout du fil, c'était la mère de son amie.

- Allo Quinn, c'est la mère de Santana.

- On s'apprête à partir, lui dit Quinn pensant qu'elle l'appelait pour cela même si elle se demandait pourquoi c'était elle qu'elle avait décidé de joindre.

- Est-ce que Santana est avec toi ?

- Oui, vous voulez que je vous la passe ?

- Non, pas pour le moment. Il faut d'abord que je te parle de quelque chose, l'entendit-elle lui dire d'une voix cassée.

- Merci de m'aider, lui dit avec sarcasme Santana qui avait du mal à faire glisser le sac dans le peu d'espace libre. Comme tu peux le voir, je débrouille très bien toute seule.

Quinn s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour écouter ce qu'avait à lui dire l'autre hispanique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle avec un brin d'inquiétude, n'étant pas rassurée du ton de la voix de son interlocutrice.

- Avant tout, promet moi d'être forte. Santana aura besoin de toi après que je lui aurais aussi annoncé.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Promet le moi Quinn, insista-t-elle.

- D'accord, je le promets.

- On vient de recevoir un appel tout à l'heure du père de Brittany…

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta aussitôt la blonde.

- Brittany… elle… elle est…morte, je ne sais pas comment, il ne me la pas…

Le téléphone de Quinn avait glissé de sa main à cause du choc de la nouvelle, elle resta un moment immobile à se demander si elle n'était pas simplement en train de faire un cauchemar et puis se rappela de la promesse et surtout de Santana qui allait bientôt apprendre la nouvelle elle aussi, elle se baissa alors et ramassa son portable.

- Quinn ?… Allo ?

- Je… je suis là.

- Enfin ! S'exclama Santana à quelques mètres d'elle en fermant le coffre de sa voiture. Allez Quinn, bouge ton cul et monte dans cette voiture tout de suite parce que je te rappelle que ma Britt-Britt doit m'attendre.

- Une seconde San, parvint à lui dire la blonde avant de s'adresser à nouveau à la mère de son amie. Ça ne serait pas mieux de ne lui dire qu'une fois que nous serons arrivées à Lima ?

- Elle doit être très heureuse en ce moment, lui dit-elle en retour. Et plus vous vous rapprocherez de Lima, plus elle sera heureuse à l'idée de la retrouver, elle tombera donc d'encore plus haut que si je le lui annonce maintenant.

- Très bien, je vais vous la passer.

- Je suis désolé de t'infliger cela…

- Ça va aller, je vais faire tout mon possible pour San, c'est ce que Britt aurait voulu, dit-elle en lâchant une larme qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer car elle ne devait pas craquer devant sa meilleure amie.

Elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit la brune qui était elle aussi au téléphone et qui raccrocha au moment où la blonde arriva auprès d'elle.

- Britt est sur messagerie depuis avant-hier. Je te pari qu'elle a oublié son chargeur à Los Angeles et que…

- San, ta mère veut te parler.

- Et elle n'aurait pas pu le faire directement sur mon portable ? Fit-elle avant de s'emparer du téléphone que lui tendait son amie. Mamá, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, tu n'aurais pas le numéro des Pierce par hasard parce que je n'arrive pas à joindre Britt sur son portable… Quelque chose ne va pas ?...

Après plusieurs secondes de communication, Quinn vit le sourire de Santana s'effacer. Elle resta elle aussi immobile pendant un moment, en état de choc, avant de s'agiter brusquement. Elle lança avec rage le téléphone qui vint se fracasser contre le mur de la résidence, donna avec toujours autant de rage un coup de pied dans sa voiture puis bouscula violemment un étudiant qui passait à ce moment à côté d'elle. Quinn l'emprisonna alors entre ses bras, elle reçu quelques coups mais tenu bon jusqu'à ce que la fureur de la brune laisse place aux larmes.

- Je t'en supplie, lâcha Santana d'une voix que son amie ne reconnaissait pas. Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

La blonde ne lui répondit rien, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir mais ne voulait pas non plus l'enfoncer encore plus dans son malheur.

- Elle est ma raison de vivre… je ne peux pas vivre sans elle…, dit-elle alors que Quinn l'emmenait jusqu'au côté passager du véhicule et où elle la fit s'installer.

Elle lui attacha sa ceinture puis revint vers le coffre où elle sortit le sac que Santana avait eut du mal à faire glisser. Elle en sortit une trousse à pharmacie dans laquelle se trouvaient des somnifères qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser les veilles d'examens, elle en prit deux, trouva une bouteille d'eau et les donna à la brune. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était dans les bras de Morphée et Quinn put enfin démarrer la voiture. Elle roula pendant six heures sans s'arrêter et consentit à le faire seulement quand ses paupières commençaient à se fermer d'elles mêmes. La pause fut de courte durée, juste le temps de boire un café et se dégourdir un peu les jambes, elle ne prit pas le temps de manger un petit bout, il lui restait encore six heures de route et elle était pressée de retourner enfin à Lima. La brune se réveilla à peu près deux heures avant qu'elles n'atteignent leur destination et pleura pendant le reste du trajet.

Il était presque dix heures du soir lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin devant la maison située à Lima Heights Adjacent, Quinn n'avait pas encore coupé le moteur que la porte d'entrée venait déjà de se faire ouvrir. Les parents de l'hispanique avaient guetté leur arrivée et se précipitaient désormais vers les deux amies. La blonde reçue un peu de réconfort de leur part, ils lui proposèrent de rester mais elle déclina l'invitation et repartit après avoir fait comprendre à Santana qu'elle allait être là pour elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sonna à la porte de chez Puck. Le jeune homme lui ouvrit peu de temps après et fronça les sourcils en la voyant complètement anéantie, elle se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras chaleureux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Quinn ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement en l'embrassant dans les cheveux et en lui caressant le dos pour la calmer.

- J'ai passé la pire journée de ma vie, dit-elle en reniflant bruyamment. J'ai besoin de pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un et tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui puisse me venir en aide.

Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'allongea sur son lit. La blonde pleura une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir épuisée par ses pleurs. Elle ne lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé que le lendemain matin à son réveil. Passé le choc de la nouvelle, Puck se chargea de mettre les anciens membres du Glee Club au courant.

Trois jours plus tard avait lieu l'enterrement de la jolie blonde, tous ses proches étaient présents dans l'église, sa famille au complet était là, les New Directions étaient venus et avait prévus de lui chanter une chanson pour lui dire adieu, les parents de la plupart d'entre eux étaient aussi présents, ainsi que Will, Emma, Sue et Beiste. Tous ses proches étaient présents sauf Quinn et Santana, les deux amies n'étaient pourtant pas très loin, elles se trouvaient juste devant l'église.

- Il faut y aller San. Brittany aurait voulu que tu sois là.

- Non, elle aurait voulu vivre plus longtemps, lui rétorqua vivement l'hispanique avec amertume.

- Tu ne veux pas lui dire au revoir afin qu'elle repose en paix ? Tenta alors la blonde.

- Je ne peux pas parce que si je rentre dans cette église, j'ai vais voir son corps sans vie… je ne peux vraiment pas.

- Passe moi ton téléphone, demanda-t-elle à son amie qui lui tendit.

Quinn envoya alors un message à Puck afin de lui demander si le cercueil était ouvert ou fermé.

- Tu ne la verras pas, le cercueil est fermé, dit alors Quinn en lui tendant sa main pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour l'aider.

Santana la saisit et elles se dirigèrent vers l'église mais s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée.

- Pourquoi elle ? Elle est pourtant si gentille avec tout le monde alors pourquoi ?

- C'était un règlement de compte entre deux bandes rivales San. Elle s'est retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Sa gentillesse ne pouvait pas l'aider, dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Tout le monde se retourna en entendant du bruit provenir du fond, les deux amies s'assirent au dernier rang pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus longtemps et parce que Santana ne voulait pas s'approcher. Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant les larmes venir, l'hispanique prit son portable et téléphona à sa petite amie. Quinn comprit aussitôt pourquoi elle faisait cela, entendre la voix de la danseuse était la seule chose qui pouvait la réconforter, elle l'avait elle-même appeler deux jours plus tôt avec le téléphone de Puck et pouvait encore se rappeler de chaque mot prononcé par Brittany ainsi que le ton de sa voix.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Brittany Pierce et Lord Tubbington, nous ne sommes pas là pour le moment alors laisser nous un message. De préférence après le bip. Si c'est toi Sanny, je t'aime. »

Le prêtre invita à ce moment les New Direction à venir chanter la chanson qu'ils avaient préparée, ils auraient pu chanter de grands classiques tels que _Angels _ou bien _My Way_ mais Brittany valait plus qu'un classique à leurs yeux, ils avaient donc décidés de chanter une musique d'un Disney puisque la blonde en était fan, leur choix se porta très vite sur _You'll be in my heart_ car cette chanson leur permettait aussi de s'adresser à Santana. Quinn aurait normalement du se joindre à eux mais elle ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule et comme elle tenait tout de même à chanter pour Brittany, elle susurra les paroles de la chanson depuis le fond de l'église.

Une fois les dernières paroles chantées, tous se levèrent et sortirent dehors sauf Santana et Quinn qui restèrent assises sur le banc du fond. La brune garda la tête baissée pour ne pas voir les regards désolés de toutes les personnes qui savaient qu'elle était en couple avec la blonde. Ses parents s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur pour la réconforter une énième fois mais elle leur demanda de la laisser seule. On emmena ensuite le cercueil et elle consentit à ce moment à se lever à son tour pour se rendre au cimetière. Là-bas, le prêtre adressa une dernière prière à la défunte, le cercueil fut mit en terre puis chacun y jeta une rose blanche. Santana n'était pas trop sûre de réussir à lui faire adieux mais Quinn réussit à l'en convaincre.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle peut t'entendre de là-haut.

L'hispanique acquiesça mais refusa de prendre la rose qu'on lui tendit. Quinn en prit une et fit ses adieux à la blonde. Quant à Santana, elle se figea devant le trou face à elle, puis sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, elle s'assit sur le bord du trou, les pieds dans le vide.

- Tu dois être triste d'avoir vu tous ces gens te jeter des fleurs qui vont finir par mourir elles aussi mais pour que tu retrouves le sourire, j'ai pensé à te faire des fleurs qui ne faneront jamais. J'ai les ai gardé contre mon cœur, dit-elle avant de saisir un feuille de papier qu'elle avait mise dans son soutien gorge et qu'elle déplia. Je t'ai dessiné toutes les fleurs que tu adores, il y a une rose, un lys, une orchidée, un lotus sacré et bien sûr un pissenlit sur lequel tu pourras souffler autant de fois que tu voudras…

Elle embrassa la feuille de papier qu'elle lâcha dans le trou avant de continuer à s'adresser à sa petite amie.

- … je t'aime B. Je t'aime comme il n'est pas permit d'aimer et je ne cesserai jamais de le faire. J'espère que tu me pardonneras parce que je sais que tout cela est de ma faute… non, n'essaye pas de me faire croire le contraire, je sais que c'est vrai. Si j'aurais envoyé mon dossier d'inscription pour l'UCLA à temps, j'aurais pu être avec toi à Los Angeles et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, tu ne serais pas sortie de chez nous ce matin-là parce que tu serais restée avec moi au lit. Je suis vraiment désolée, finit-elle en fondant en larmes.

Quinn vint la rejoindre à ce moment là, elle avait peur que la brune ne s'effondre dans le trou sous les larmes. Avec l'aide de Puck, elle la fit se relever et s'éloigner du cercueil. Ils la ramenèrent chez elle où elle du prendre à nouveau des somnifères pour réussir à trouver le sommeil et pouvoir enfin se reposer.

°o_o°

- On pourra aller la voir ? Gémit alors Santana après avoir pleurer pendant plus d'une heure dans les bras de Quinn.

- Bien sûr, demain on prendra le premier avion pour l'Ohio. En attendant, je vais te donner des somnifères pour t'aider à t'endormir.

L'hispanique acquiesça et la blonde consentit alors à la lâcher pour chercher les médicaments. Elle n'aimait pas lui en donner, ayant plus l'impression de la droguer qu'autre chose mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

* * *

Ce n'est vraiment pas joyeux mais il fallait bien en passer par là, j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimer. N'oubliez de laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser. De préférence après le bip ^^'. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Rowan" et je le posterai... bah quand je le posterai :p

Biiip!


	11. Rowan

Hey! Franchement, vous êtes de très bon reviewers, on a attend les 100! Du coup, je suis désolée de vous dire cela mais je vais passer un chapitre par semaine car hier j'ai commencé mon job d'été et même si j'ai un contrat de 35h, je vais faire pas mal d'heures supp donc en gros je vais travailler 45 à 50h par semaine (c'est mon expérience de l'été dernier dans la même boite qui me fait vous dire cela) donc j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire.

Comme je n'ai pas non plus beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui, je vous fait juste une réponse globale aux reviews. Je vois que vous avez presque tous pleuré (n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un RIB pour les remboursements de mouchoirs :p). Certains commentaires m'ont particulièrement touché donc un grand merci à vous tous.

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui devait normalement être le douzième mais je me souviens que lorsque j'ai écrit celui que je devais normalement posté et qui racontait le retour de Santana au cimetière, je commençais à avoir les larmes aux yeux tellement c'était triste (plus triste que le précédent, si si c'est possible) et comme je ne pouvais pas continuer à écrire en voyant flou à cause des larmes, j'ai carrément décidé de le supprimer avant d'avoir fini de l'écrire et de passer directement au chapitre suivant que voici.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Rowan**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'enterrement et Santana avait déjà l'air d'être passer à autre chose. Ce soir là, elle se trouvait dans un bar de la ville et passait du bon de temps en compagnie d'hommes avec qui elle jouait à des jeux d'alcool, et surtout avec une charmante jeune femme qui avait l'air d'apprécier les baisers de l'hispanique.

- Je lève mon verre à… à moi tout simplement, pour avoir gagner quatre parties de bière-pong d'affiler, dit-elle en buvant cul sec un shooter de vodka. A qui le tour ?

Un jeune homme sûr de lui, du nom de Jason, se porta volontaire et s'approcha de la table sur laquelle avait lieu le jeu. Un serveur servit dix verres de bières à chacun des deux joueurs qu'ils disposèrent devant eux en formant un triangle.

- Honneur au futur perdant, dit Santana en lançant une balle de ping-pong à son concurrent.

Jason lança la balle en direction des verres de la brune, il la fit rebondir une fois sur la table avant qu'elle n'atterrisse dans un des dix verres que Santana bu d'une traite avant qu'elle ne lance à son tour la balle. Leurs six premiers lancés furent tous réussis, ce n'était qu'au bout de son septième lancé que le jeune homme loupa les verres restants à chacune de ses tentatives. Quant à l'hispanique, elle réussit sans aucun problème à viser à chaque fois alors qu'elle avait un taux d'alcoolémie assez élevé. Jason perdit donc et du boire les quatre verres restants de Santana qui l'embrassa avec une certaine rage pour le consoler de sa défaite.

Quand elle s'écarta du perdant pour retrouver celle avec qui elle passait sa soirée, elle aperçu que son amie Quinn venait tout juste d'arriver.

- Hey Q ! Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

- Enfin, te voilà ! S'exclama la blonde en voyant la brune. Ça fait plus d'une heure que je te cherche dans tous les bars de la ville. Allez viens, on rentre.

- Ah non, il en est hors de question parce que je compte bien m'amuser toute la nuit.

Quinn savait que cela allait être impossible de convaincre son amie d'arrêter les frais et de rentrer chez elle alors elle décida d'aller voir le patron du bar pour lui toucher un mot.

- Il faut que vous la fassiez sortir d'ici…, commença-t-elle en désignant Santana avant de se faire interrompre.

- Vous plaisantez ? Cette fille est en train de faire monter mon chiffre d'affaire, je suis même prêt à ne pas lui faire payer ses prochaines consommations si elle continue comme ça.

- Savez-vous qu'elle n'a que dix-neuf ans, qu'elle n'a donc pas le droit d'acheter ni de consommer de l'alcool, et que j'ai très envie d'avertir la police ?

A peine une minute plus tard, les deux ex cheerleaders se firent jeter du bar par le patron qui ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes. Il fit bien comprendre à la brune qu'il ne souhaitait pas la revoir dans son établissement, à part si elle se faisait faire une fausse carte d'identité.

- Je sais que la vie est injuste mais tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à faire n'importe quoi de la tienne, lui fit la morale Quinn. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses et que tu essayes d'aller de l'avant.

- Appelle là, dit simplement la brune.

Quinn ne comprit pas où elle en voulait en venir mais appela tout de même Brittany. Elle n'entendit pas la douce et joyeuse voix de son amie mais une autre voix qui annonçait que le numéro qu'elle avait composé n'existait plus.

- Là, je n'ai vraiment plus rien du tout, dit ensuite Santana dès que la blonde avait raccroché.

- Tu m'as moi, tu as aussi ta famille et les New Directions.

- Comme si vous valiez quelque chose à mes yeux depuis qu'elle ne fait plus partie de ma vie…

La blonde n'était pas blessée par la remarque de son amie, elle la comprenait même parce qu'elle savait que si on lui aurait annoncé la mort de Beth, plus personne n'aurait de valeur à ses yeux.

Une brune sortit du bar, c'était celle avec qui Santana était collée pendant sa soirée à l'intérieur de l'établissement. L'inconnue vint embrasser les lèvres de l'hispanique qui approfondit très vite le baiser.

- On va chez toi ? Lui demanda Santana dès qu'elles mirent fin au baiser.

- Bien sûr. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Demanda ensuite la brune à Quinn qui s'empressa de refuser avec une mine dégoûtée.

Le couple commença alors à s'éloigner de la blonde mais celle-ci attrapa le bras de son amie avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de passer sa nuit avec l'autre femme mais elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner pour autant.

- Dès que tu auras fini, n'hésite pas à m'appeler pour que je vienne te ramener chez toi.

- Merci Q, dit Santana en plantant un baiser sur la joue de la blonde avant de s'en aller définitivement.

°o_o°

Santana se réveilla seule dans son lit, elle fixa le plafond pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre sur Quinn qui était visiblement prête à partir travailler. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa sa main sur la joue de son amie.

- Finn et Rowan sont dans le salon, ils vont passer la journée avec toi pour ne pas que tu sois seule. Si ça ne va pas, appelle moi et je viendrais le plus rapidement possible, d'accord ?

L'hispanique hocha de la tête et attrapa ensuite les lèvres de la blonde. Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour la faire se rapprocher d'elle. Dès que ce fut chose faite, une de ses mains alla se faufiler sous le pantalon de Quinn mais celle-ci mit très vite fin aux agissements de la brune.

- Je ne te laisserai pas te détruire comme tu l'as fait il y a quatre ans.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'en aller. Santana soupira de frustration et décida de se sortir du lit, elle se lava et s'habilla en prenant tout son temps puis elle rejoignit les deux garçons dans le salon. Elle ne leur dit rien du tout, même pas un petit bonjour et se dirigea directement vers le placard où étaient rangées les bouteilles d'alcool. Celui-ci était désespérément vide, Quinn avait pensé à vider toutes ces bouteilles à l'évier dès qu'elles furent rentrées de Lima. Elle alla alors dans la cuisine et se fit un café noir qu'elle ne put boire tranquillement car Finn la rejoignit aussitôt.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler Finnocence, lui dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Le grand brun ne prononça alors pas un mot et s'assit en silence face à elle. Il la regarda pendant qu'elle sirotait son café, ce qui eu l'effet de la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

- Je veux bien que tu me parles à condition que tu arrêtes de me fixer comme un pervers près à me sauter dessus pour me violer.

- Je me demandais si tu comptais encore faire n'importe quoi cette fois-ci…

- C'est ma vie alors j'en fais ce que je veux et j'aimerais bien que tu respectes cela parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait à chaque fois que tu as fait n'importe quoi de la tienne.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ta demande en mariage à Berry, avoir un enfant à seulement vingt ans, bon pour cela je t'ai peut-être critiquer mais je ne m'en souviens pas donc quoi qu'il en soit ça ne compte pas.

- Ça peut paraître complètement fou tout cela mais aujourd'hui je suis heureux avec Rachel et Rowan alors que l'alcool et le sexe ne te rendront jamais heureuse.

- En même temps, la seule personne qui peut me rendre heureuse n'est plus là…

- Tu te trompes, dit-il brusquement. Quinn aussi te rend heureuse, elle te rendait heureuse avant que tu tombes dans le coma et je sais qu'elle te rendait heureuse avant que tu apprennes ce qui est arrivé à Brittany.

- J'étais peut-être vraiment heureuse grâce à elle mais ça, c'était avant, soupira-t-elle.

- En faisant un effort, je suis sûr que tu arriveras à surpasser la perte de Brittany et trouver du bonheur autour de toi.

De son côté, Quinn venait d'arriver à son bureau du New York Times et elle sentait que sa journée allait être très longue. Son patron lui avait remonté les bretelles dès qu'il l'aperçu puisqu'elle s'était permise de s'absenter trois jours plus tôt en prévenant le journal à la dernière minute mais elle reçu quelques encouragements de la part de collègues qui connaissaient très bien son histoire et qu'elle appréciait.

Lors de sa pause déjeuner, elle descendit manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant près du journal, elle aurait bien voulu rentrer chez elle pour voir Santana mais son temps de pause ne le lui permettait pas. Ce midi là, elle mangea avec Rachel qui l'avait prévenu en fin de matinée qu'elle avait le temps de venir déjeuner avec elle. Elle était assise en terrasse et appela à l'appartement pour prendre des nouvelles en attendant que la petite brune arrive, Finn lui rapporta que tout allait bien pour Santana, ce qui surprit tout de même la blonde. Après avoir raccroché, elle se demanda si son amie n'avait pas menacé le brun pour lui dire cela pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète et rapplique immédiatement chez elle mais elle laissa tomber sa théorie quand Rachel apparu à ses côtés.

- Finn t'a vraiment dit qu'elle allait bien ? Demanda la diva en fronçant les sourcils après que Quinn lui ait raconté l'appel.

- Oui mais après réflexion, je pense qu'il faut savoir peser ses mots, aller bien pour lui veut peut-être dire « ne pas se morfondre au fond de son lit avec une bouteille de vodka à la main ».

- C'est vrai que des fois, il n'interprète pas les choses de la même manière que nous. Sinon, comment s'est-elle comportée depuis qu'elle sait pour Brittany ?

- Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer au début surtout quand nous sommes arrivées au cimetière, ça a été un peu mieux chez ses parents. Hier soir, elle a de nouveau fondu en larmes et ce matin elle a tenté d'avoir le même comportement qu'elle avait eu il y a quatre ans.

- Vous avez…, demanda-t-elle sans terminer sa question parce qu'elle était un peu gênée d'en parler.

- Non, j'ai rapidement coupé court à ses intentions. J'ai failli craquer et la laisser faire mais j'ai finalement tenu bon. Même si c'est avec moi, je n'ai pas envie que les choses se répètent, je ne permettrai pas qu'il se produise quoi que ce soit tant qu'elle n'aura pas vraiment fait son deuil.

Elles passèrent le reste du déjeuner à discuter principalement de Santana. Quinn retourna ensuite à son travail, elle passa son après-midi à compter les heures qui lui restaient avant de retrouver sa brune, elle fut bien surprise quand elle rentra chez elle et qu'elle vit que l'hispanique allait vraiment très bien. Elle était dans la cuisine avec son filleul et lui apprenait à faire des macarons. Finn participait lui aussi à la préparation de cette délicieuse pâtisserie, il avait même hâte de pouvoir les goûter car cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé puisqu'il y a de la crème dans la ganache et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas y toucher tant qu'il était végétalien mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à subir ce régime grâce à Santana, il n'allait plus se priver de quoi que ce soit.

- Tata Quinn ! S'exclama le garçonnet en voyant la blonde. Viens, on fait des marrons avec tata San.

- Des macarons, rectifia Santana avec un sourire tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Finalement, elle avait réussi à trouver du bonheur autour d'elle et ce bonheur s'appelait Rowan.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. La suite le week-end prochain avec comme toujours San et Quinn, mais aussi Puck dans un chapitre intitulé "Burning Man". D'ici là, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne semaine :)


	12. Burning Man

Hey! Peu de reviews sur le précédent chapitre, il n'est peut être pas si bien que cela, enfin bon...

Mina77, je vais essayer d'être plus clair à l'avenir. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ne concerne qu'un souvenir donc tu n'auras pas de problèmes à savoir où on en est.

Lebanes3, j'adore quand tu m'as dit "oh mon dieu" mais tu sais, tu peux aussi m'appeler zona' :p Blague à part, je suis contente que la fiction te plait :)

Diablot's, après avoir lu que plusieurs ont pleurés sa mort, je dois reconnaître que c'est finalement horrible de l'avoir tuée mais c'est trop tard maintenant pour revenir en arrière. Et de toute façon, c'est à mes yeux la séparation la plus crédible qu'il y avait parce que je pense que rien ne peut les séparer (sauf ça du coup).

Merci aux autres pour vos reviews, ça me fait à chaque fois très plaisir de lire ce que vous en pensez. Ce chapitre n'aborde qu'un instant du passé, Santana fait encore bien sûr encore un peu n'importe quoi. Je ne vous en dit en plus et j'espère que vous allez aimer.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Burning Man**

En cette matinée de fin de mois d'août, Quinn se gara devant la maison des Lopez comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis le début des vacances. Elle s'était promit qu'elle n'allait jamais abandonner son amie et elle comptait bien tenir cette promesse quel que soit le temps que Santana mette à se remettre de la mort de sa petite amie. L'hispanique avait vraiment l'air de s'en être remise mais ce n'était qu'une façade, elle avait passé son été à faire à fête tous les soirs, à passer ses nuits chez des inconnus et à se faire ramener chez elle par Quinn parce qu'elle était toujours trop bourrée pour pouvoir le faire d'elle-même, elle avait eu un tel comportement dans l'espoir d'oublier le passé et de tourner la page.

La blonde sortit de sa voiture et Santana sortit au même moment de chez elle en portant une valise à la main qu'elle déposa dans le coffre de sa voiture.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu comptes faire au juste ? Demanda Quinn qui pour une fois n'avait aucune idée des intentions de la brune.

- Je vais tailler la route dans exactement trois heures direction le Nevada.

- Tu sais que tu n'as toujours pas vingt et un ans et tu ne peux donc pas jouer dans les casinos ?

- Il n'y a pas que Las Vegas au Nevada mais aussi le Black Rock Desert, c'est là-bas qu'à lieu le Burning Man.

- L'homme en feu ?

- Tu n'as aucune culture ou quoi ? Le Burning Man est sans aucun doute le meilleur festival au monde, je vais m'y sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ça va être la meilleure semaine de toute ma vie.

- Et tu y vas avec qui ?

- Toute seule, pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais bien y aller avec toi, dit Quinn qui n'avait pas le choix puisqu'elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule et qu'elle savait qu'elle n'allait jamais réussir à la convaincre de ne pas y aller.

- C'est toi qui vois, dit alors Santana en haussant les épaules. Mais soit à l'heure pour partir sinon je te laisserais ici.

Quinn acquiesça et repartit aussitôt pour préparer ses affaires en vitesse, elle demanda aussi à tous les membres des New Directions de la rejoindre chez elle, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour les accompagner parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de gérer son amie toute seule pendant une semaine. Le message était court – « 911. Chez moi. » – mais il était très clair, 911 était devenu le code qui voulait dire qu'il s'agissait de Santana et que la personne qui l'avait envoyé avait vraiment besoin d'aide immédiatement. Quand elle se gara dans l'allée de sa maison, il y avait déjà quelques New Directions de présent, les autres arrivent dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent.

Quinn leur expliqua brièvement les faits et demanda à ce que des volontaires veuillent bien y aller eux aussi. Elle compta plus particulièrement sur Finn, Sam et Puck parce qu'ils étaient selon elle ceux qui allaient le mieux s'adapter à la situation.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, fit aussitôt Puck que la blonde soupçonna d'y aller plus pour s'y amuser qu'autre chose parce qu'il avait un peu de mal à cacher sa joie de se rendre au Burning Man.

Sam aurait voulu se joindre à eux mais il devait partir trois jours plus tard dans le Kentucky. Quant à Finn, Rachel le lui interdit formellement, même si c'était pour Santana, elle ne voulait pas que son petit copain fréquente toutes sortes de « dépravés » lors de ce festival.

Donc, seul Quinn et Puck accompagnèrent l'hispanique dans ce long voyage qui commençait par une trentaine d'heures de routes. Ils n'arrivèrent au Black Rock Desert que durant la fin d'après midi du lendemain, Santana était affalé sur la banquette arrière et dormait profondément tandis que Quinn conduisait et que Puck lui faisait la discussion depuis le siège passager.

- Ça fera $200, dit un homme qui s'occupait des entrées quand vint enfin le tour d'accéder à la ville qui s'était crée le jour même.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est de l'arnaque ! S'exclama aussitôt Quinn après l'annonce du tarif d'entrée.

- Vous pouvez toujours faire demi tour si vous trouvez ça trop cher.

- Ce n'est pas si cher que ça quand on divise le prix par trois, dit Puck en sortant son portefeuille. Je paye $70 et toi et Santana, vous n'avez qu'à payer $65 chacune.

- Non, il est hors de question qu'elle paye quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment voulu venir. Alors on payera $100 chacun.

- Attends, c'est elle qui a eu cette idée…

- Contrairement à toi, elle ne vient pas parce qu'elle a envie de s'amuser mais pour détruire un peu plus sa vie.

Le conducteur qui se trouvait derrière eux klaxonna pour qu'ils se dépêchent à payer parce qu'il était visiblement pressée de s'installer à son tour, et les deux jeunes sortirent alors tous les deux un billet de $100 qu'ils tendirent à l'hôte.

- Pour vous expliquer rapidement les choses, la solidarité, le don et l'expression de soi sont les seules règles de ce festival, dit l'homme après leur avoir donné une carte où était indiqué leur emplacement. L'argent n'a aucune valeur ici et vous ne devrez pas laisser de trace de votre passage, en un mot, ce désert redeviendra un désert lundi prochain.

- Si l'argent n'a aucune valeur, pourquoi est-ce que vous nous faites payer l'entrée ? Demanda alors Quinn.

L'homme ne su pas vraiment quoi lui répondre et la blonde décida alors d'avancer de cette ville de plus de cinquante milles habitants, tous prêt à faire la fête pendant une semaine. Une semaine qui fut bien longue pour l'ex cheerleader qui n'avait pas arrêté de partir à chaque instant à la recherche de son amie qui profitait pleinement du festival et surtout des hommes et des femmes qui voulaient bien coucher avec elle, parmi eux il y avait un mec qui distribuait des limonades à qui le voulait, Puck, un autre homme un peu louche qui louchait, Puck, une femme tatoué de la tête aux pieds, Puck, un artiste fumeur d'herbe, Puck, deux jolies mexicaines qui avaient fait le déplacement exprès pour le festival et Puck. Quinn l'avait réprimandé à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois il lui sortit la même excuse :

- J'étais obligé de me dévouer pour ne pas qu'elle couche avec le gros nudiste barbu d'à côté.

Excuse qui s'était avérée entièrement vraie. A quelques mètres de leur emplacement était installée une petite bande de nudistes au physique vraiment peu attrayant, l'hispanique avait tapé dans l'œil de l'un d'eux et comme pour une fois elle ne faisait pas du tout attention à la marchandise, il comptait bien saisir sa chance. Puck avait du alors intervenir à chaque fois et le seul moyen qu'il avait eu de l'empêcher de commettre ce qu'il appelait « l'irréparable » était de lui proposer de coucher avec lui.

Alors que la fin de la semaine était proche, Quinn était encore en train de rechercher Santana aux quatre coins de la ville éphémère. Elle demanda à toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait s'il ne l'avait pas vu mais leurs réponses étaient toutes contradictoires. Elle espéra alors qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Puck, même si elle ne supportait pas leurs agissements, elle préférait la voir avec le jeune iroquois qu'avec un parfait inconnu qui avait juste envie de tirer son coup, mais sa lueur d'espoir ne dura pas très longtemps car après un bonne heure de recherche infructueuse, elle tomba sur son ami.

- Puck, est-ce que tu sais où est Santana cette fois-ci ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un certain désespoir.

- Aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle n'est pas avec Tony le nudiste parce que j'ai finalement réussi à la convaincre de coucher avec moi dès qu'elle songeait à le faire avec lui.

- Et j'imagine que tu dois être fier de toi ! S'énerva soudainement la blonde.

- Je fais cela pour son bien Quinn, je sais que tu préférerais être à ma place parce que tu l'aimes mais…

- Quoi ? L'interrompit-elle.

- Pas à moi Q. J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle est devenue plus que ton amie alors cela ne sert à rien de le nier.

- San est ma meilleure amie, rien de plus.

- Finn est mon meilleur ami et s'il était à la place de Santana, je ne ferais pas pour lui tout ce que tu fais pour elle. Tu as mis ta vie de côté pour la voir tous les jours afin de faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux, tu lui sert de taxi toutes les nuits après qu'elle ait passé sa nuit on ne sait où, tu est venue au Burning Man pour t'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien alors que ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour toi. Et puis, tu t'énerves dès qu'elle couche avec quelqu'un et surtout tu t'inquiètes à mort de ne pas savoir où elle est et ce qu'elle fait en ce moment parce que ta plus grande peur est qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal alors qu'il ne va rien lui arriver, tiens d'ailleurs la voilà qui arrive.

Il montra du doigt la brune qui marchait d'un air rêveur dans leur direction, sa façon de marcher indiquait qu'elle avait sûrement fait un tour du côté des fumeurs de substances illicites. Puck donna une légère tape sur le dos de Quinn en lui adressant un sourire avant de s'en aller pour trouver une fille qui n'était pas contre passer un peu de bon temps avec lui.

- Hey Q ! Fit Santana dès qu'elle fut à ses côtés. Tu sais quoi ? Le Burning Man 2013 restera gravé dans les mémoires pendant plusieurs siècles. J'ai eu une idée qui permettra de le rendre inoubliable. Devine de quoi il s'agit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est encore passé par la tête ? S'exaspéra Quinn.

- Ce soir il y aura le Burning Man, dit-elle en faisant référence à l'immense sculpture de bois, qui représentait un homme, à laquelle on allait mettre le feu le soir même pour la dernière soirée. Et il y aura la Burning Woman, ce sera moi bien sûr. J'ai trouvé pleins de personnes qui sont fascinés par mon projet et qui vont m'aider à le mettre en place.

- Tu comptes t'immoler par le feu ? Demanda la blonde en espérant qu'elle avait mal comprit.

- Exactement, dit-elle avec la plus grande joie.

- Mais quand est-ce que tu vas enfin arrêter tes conneries ? S'emporta-elle alors en lui criant dessus. Tu ne vois pas que j'en ai plus que marre de te voir faire n'importe quoi à longueur de journée ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse de te suivre partout où tu vas ? J'ai déjà perdu une de mes deux meilleures amies et je ne fais tout cela que parce que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre toi aussi mais c'est ce qui va arriver si tu continues comme ça !

Contre toute attente, le sourire de Santana s'effaça et des larmes apparurent soudainement sur son visage. Quinn la serra dans ses bras sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle voulait faire réagir son amie mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait réussir autant. Ses mots avaient eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur la brune qui se rendit enfin compte que Quinn tenait à elle beaucoup plus qu'elle ne tenait à elle-même, et comme elle tenait à Quinn, il fallait qu'elle arrête ses conneries pour elle. Elles restèrent ainsi enlacées pendant quelques minutes.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir crier dessus, se repentit la blonde. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne dois plus faire n'importe quoi de ta vie.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, dit ensuite Santana d'une petite voie.

- D'accord, laisse moi juste le temps de prévenir Puck et on rentrera.

Elle envoya un message à son ami qui les rejoignit rapidement à leur voiture. Le bûcher était l'événement le plus important de la semaine mais l'iroquois n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à ne pas y assister parce qu'il savait qu'il était temps pour lui de penser à Santana avant de penser à lui-même. Ils repartirent donc un peu plus tôt que prévu pour Lima où l'hispanique pu mener pendant quelques jours une vie plus saine pour elle et plus sereine pour Quinn avant qu'elles ne repartent à New Haven pour leur deuxième année d'études.

* * *

Voilà! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, il s'intitule "Premier Baiser" et il y aura Rowan ainsi que les deux Rachel mais elles ne se rencontreront pas, et il y aura bien sûr du Quintana, du vrai.


	13. Premier baiser

Hey! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, les lire me donne toujours encore plus envie d'écrire et surtout d'essayer d'écrire bien.

YoungAndWild, Q en fait vraiment beaucoup pour Santana mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour, hein?

Lebanes3, merci pour cette critique. Je n'avais pas du tout remarqué que la réaction de Santana était trop rapide parce que j'étais restée bloquer sur le fait que je n'avais pas parlé de ce que pensait Quinn de ce que lui avait dit Puck. Après que tu m'as dit cela, je dois bien avouer que tu as entièrement raison.

Diablot's, le Burning Man existe vraiment et je m'en suis quand même un peu inspirée pour écrire ce chapitre 12.

Nous voici donc maintenant au "Premier baiser" et pour que les choses soient bien claires, ce chapitre commence par un souvenir. Bonne lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Premier baiser**

Quinn et Santana étaient de retour à New Haven. Comme l'année précédente, elles avaient fait le voyage depuis Lima ensemble mais cette fois-ci, il était beaucoup plus calme, le comportement de la brune ayant changé du tout au tout. Elle avait arrêté de faire n'importe quoi de sa vie et désormais son attitude montrait qu'elle n'avait plus de joie de vie. La blonde en était désolée mais elle devait avouer qu'elle préférait cette situation à la précédente, au moins elle n'était plus incontrôlable et surtout, elle ne passait plus ses nuits avec une quelconque personne.

Ce dernier point lui faisait vraiment plaisir parce qu'elle savait que Puck avait vu plus ou moins juste, elle s'était rapprochée de son amie mais cependant elle se disait qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'un sentiment passager, que tout cela était sûrement du à la mort de Brittany et qu'une fois que tout irait mieux, les choses reviendraient comme elles étaient avant.

- C513, nous y revoilà, dit Santana alors qu'elles venaient d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre qu'elle avait occupée l'année passée.

Elles y entrèrent et découvrirent que l'hispanique allait avoir la même colocataire cette année là. Rachel leur lança un grand sourire en les voyant entrer et commença à parler indéfiniment et à toute vitesse comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Salut les filles. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances Santana, il faudra que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as fait de ton été et moi je te raconterais le mien. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai pensé à toi en emménageant du côté de la chambre où il n'y a pas la fenêtre. Je sens que cette année va être géniale, j'ai des idées de jeux qu'on pourra faire ensemble, tu pourras te joindre à nous Quinn si tu le veux…

Santana n'allait quand même pas supporter cela pendant une année de plus, il en était hors de question. Alors que Rachel n'arrêtait pas son monologue, elle laissa tomber à ses pieds l'énorme carton qu'elle portait et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers sa colocataire. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres pour la faire taire. L'hispanique n'hésita pas une seconde à introduire sa langue entre les lèvres de Rachel et à la faire rentrer en contact avec la sienne. Le baiser était long, même trop long pour Santana qui espérait de ton son cœur que cela lui allait être bénéfique à l'avenir, pour Rachel qui était choquée qu'une fille l'embrasse subitement et pour Quinn qui était dégoûtée mais surtout jalouse du spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. La brune s'écarta de la colocataire qui resta sans voix, elle sourit pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, fière d'elle d'avoir enfin trouver le moyen de la faire taire.

°o_o°

- Tata San, est-ce qu'on pourra voir tata Britt un jour ? Demanda Rowan à sa marraine.

Ils étaient tous les deux chez la brune cette après-midi là et Santana avait décidé de feuilleter des albums photo avec son filleul, elle lui avait longuement parlé de Brittany puisqu'elle y apparaissait souvent.

- Non, elle est partie…

- Ou ça ?

- Dans les nuages. Par contre, je suis sûre qu'elle peut nous voir de là-haut et qu'elle doit être très heureuse de voir que je m'occupe très bien de mon filleul adoré.

- Et je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de te voir rire, dit-il en lui faisant des chatouilles pour tenter de la faire rire.

La brune prit alors le dessus sur le garçonnet d'à peine trois ans et le fit se tordre de rire en le chatouillant à son tour. Quinn rentra à ce moment là de son travail et sourit immédiatement en voyant la scène, elle était heureuse de voir que Santana ne broyait pas du noir grâce à Rowan. La blonde était accompagnée par Rachel qui avait terminé elle aussi sa journée de répétition et qui était venue pour récupérer son fils qu'elle avait l'impression de voir de moins en moins ces derniers temps. Elle ne resta pas très longtemps chez les deux amies parce que Finn devait certainement les attendre, mais partir fut plutôt long car Rowan ne voulait pas lâcher sa marraine.

- Rowan, laisse tata Santana tranquille et viens, on rentre à la maison, lui dit la diva en gardant son calme

- Je veux pas !

- Si tu es sage avec ta maman et que tu rentres chez toi sans faire d'histoires, demain on ira à l'aquarium et aussi au zoo, lui suggéra Santana.

Rowan céda au chantage de la brune et voulu bien quitter l'appartement de ses tantes, Rachel ne prit pas la peine de la remercier de l'avoir aider et s'en alla.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est un peu bizarre en ce moment ? Dit Santana à Quinn en parlant de leur amie.

- En même temps, tu passes tout ton temps avec son fils qui préfère désormais être avec toi qu'avec elle alors ça peut se comprendre qu'elle soit bizarre en ce moment.

- Oh…, fit juste la brune qui venait seulement de réaliser ce fait.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Santana gardait son filleul tous les jours de la semaine depuis qu'ils avaient fait des macarons. Il représentait sa source de bonheur alors elle ne consentait pas à passer moins de temps avec le garçon mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que Rachel et Finn en subissent les conséquences parce que, pour dire vrai, elle commençait à les apprécier. Elle avait l'air perdu quant à ce qu'elle devait faire à l'avenir, Quinn le remarqua et décida alors de changer de sujet.

- Tu t'es rappelée de quelque chose depuis ce matin ?

- Oui, tout à l'heure quand je montrais des photos à Rowan, je me suis souvenue de la fois où j'ai embrassé le double de Rachel, mais rien de plus.

Quinn fit une mine légèrement dégoûtée, elle devait sûrement repenser au baiser que les deux colocataires avaient échangé quatre ans plus tôt.

- Ne serais-tu pas jalouse par hasard ? La taquina alors Santana.

- Pas du tout, dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

- Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu rougis…

- Arrêtes de m'embêter San, tu sais bien que je déteste ça.

Elle ne détestait cela pas tant que ça parce qu'elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait voir Santana se comporter ainsi envers elle. La brune avait plutôt bien remonté la pente depuis qu'elle s'était souvenue de la mort de l'autre blonde, les débuts avaient été difficiles mais Rowan et Quinn ont parfaitement su lui remonter le moral. Santana pensait énormément à celle qu'elle aimait mais elle savait qu'elle devait relativiser les faits, cela faisait quatre ans que Brittany ne faisait plus partie de sa vie alors elle devait tout faire pour passer à autre chose comme elle avait su le faire avant avec le temps. Et puis, il y avait Quinn maintenant dans sa vie, elle lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être seule. Santana s'était rapprochée d'elle avant d'apprendre la terrible nouvelle et elle sentait que maintenant elle avait besoin de la blonde au quotidien et qu'elle était la seule qui pourrait remplacer plus ou moins Brittany. Cette fois-ci, elle avait aussi un soutien psychologique, le docteur Lea Carter l'avait beaucoup aidé à faire la part des choses, à ne garder que le meilleur de sa relation avec la danseuse et à songer à un possible futur avec Quinn.

Après que Santana ait embêté une dernière fois Quinn, les deux amies s'installèrent sur le canapé pour regarder un épisode d'une série télévisée avant de préparer le dîner. Santana se blottit tout contre son amie qui adorait cette Santana là, celle avec qui elle était en couple. L'intrigue de l'épisode n'étant pas assez intéressante pour l'hispanique, elle se perdit très vite dans ses pensées, ou plutôt dans ses souvenirs qui lui revenaient très vite à la mémoire.

°o_o°

En ce samedi du début du mois de décembre où le froid commençait à s'installer de plus en plus à New Haven, Santana était comme à son habitude dans sa chambre de la résidence universitaire. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait passé presque tout son temps libre à étudier sans relâche. Ses notes avaient considérablement augmenté, ce qui avait ravit ses parents qui craignaient qu'elle fasse une rechute et qu'elle détruise à nouveau sa vie. Seule Quinn n'avait rien trouvé à dire sur ses résultats parce que Santana ne profitait jamais des moments de la vie. Quoi qu'elle lui proposait de faire, la brune niait constamment à part s'il s'agissait de se promener dans un des parcs de la ville afin de donner à manger aux canards.

Comme Brittany n'était plus là, elle sentait qu'elle devait prendre la relève pour faire plaisir à sa petite amie parce qu'elle s'était mise à croire à l'au-delà et donc que la blonde pouvait la voir depuis le ciel, elle aurait bien voulu s'occuper aussi de Lord Tubbington mais les Pierce lui avait dit qu'il s'était apparemment enfui le jour où Brittany s'était fait tuée.

Ce jour-là, Santana était donc en train d'étudier avec sa colocataire, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur ses feuilles de cours et ne lui parlait plus que très peu car elle était visiblement toujours sous le choc du baiser qu'elles avaient échangé trois mois plus tôt, quand quelqu'un frappa à leur porte et fit son entrée avant qu'on le lui dise. Il s'agissait de Quinn, la seule personne qui rendait visite à son amie.

- Salut San, lui dit-elle en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue. Ça te dit de sortir ? J'ai acheté du pain pour les canards.

La brune acquiesça aussitôt et mit une veste avant de sortir dehors. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle se trouvèrent dans un parc en train de marcher main dans la main.

- J'aimerais bien qu'on se fasse un truc toutes les deux ce soir…, tenta soudainement Quinn.

- Et bien… j'ai pas mal de cours à revoir pour la semaine prochaine…

- Allez San, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu se faire une soirée entre filles. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques, lui avoua-t-elle.

L'hispanique y songea alors un instant, il était vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient rien fait ensemble à part se promener dans le parc. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait au moins faire un effort pour sa meilleure amie.

- Bon d'accord, céda pour une fois Santana. Mais je ne resterai pas trop longtemps.

Le soir venu, l'hispanique découvrit que Quinn avait prévu de passer une soirée simple, elles allaient juste regarder un film en mangeant des pizzas. La blonde n'avait pas voulu en faire trop car elle savait que cela risquait de faire fuir sa meilleure amie.

- On est vraiment que toutes les deux, dit-elle en arrivant et en constatant que Quinn était seule chez elle. Je pensais que tu allais invité d'autres personnes, genre ton petit ami…

- Je n'ai pas de petit ami…

- Mais bien sûr, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu es toujours célibataire… ça fait combien de temps déjà ?... A moins que ce soit une petite amie, songea-t-elle.

- Je n'ai vraiment personne dans ma vie.

- Et bien, faut te bouger Q parce que j'ai toujours pensé que le célibat ne t'allait vraiment pas.

- En fait, il y a quelqu'un avec qui j'aimerais qu'il se passe quelque chose mais ça ne va pas être possible.

- Déjà en couple ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit-elle vaguement. C'est une situation compliquée… Et puis, je ne veux pas que les choses tournent mal.

°o_o°

Le générique de fin d'épisode ramena Santana à la réalité. Elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers Quinn et la regarda intensément dans les yeux, celle-ci paru un peu gênée de se faire dévisager de la sorte par son amie.

- J'ai un bout de salade entre les dents ? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre, ce qui fit sourire Santana qui nia finalement de la tête.

- Je ne sais pas exactement depuis quand nous sommes ensemble mais je viens de me rendre compte que tu as attendu pas mal de temps avant qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux. Et je crois comprendre maintenant pourquoi j'ai décidé de sortir avec toi, c'est parce que tu es tout simplement toi, tu es celle qu'il me faut parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens bien.

Elle brisa leur contact visuel pour la serrer dans ses bras et elle s'enivra au passage de la douce odeur que dégageait la blonde.

* * *

Certains d'entre vous se sont sûrement attendus à ce qu'il ait le premier baiser de Quintana dans ce chapitre, maintenant vous savez que j'aime bien tromper les lecteurs et que je risque par conséquent de le refaire plus tard. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimer ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Le chapitre suivant s'intitulera "A Very Quintana Christmas" et sera un rated M.


	14. A Very Quintana Christmas

Hey! Me voilà plus tôt que prévu mais ne vous y habituez pas, si je peux poster aujourd'hui, c'est seulement parce que je suis en arrêt maladie pour trois jours et que je n'ai donc que du temps libre. En tout cas, ça m'arrange bien de pouvoir poster la suite plus tôt parce qu'elle est plus courte que les autres.

mels71, je sais que je ne passe pas trop sur le forum mais je n'ai pas trop de temps (sauf c'est deux derniers jours) alors à chaque fois que j'y vais, je ne sais plus trop où donné de la tête.

Sara connor, je suis contente que "tu me détestes", enfin que tu me déteste dans le sens que tu l'as pensé :p Au moins, maintenant tu sais que j'aime bien tromper les lecteurs.

Lebanes3, tu sais, c'est une fiction qui repose sur les souvenirs donc c'est normal qu'il y en ait beaucoup mais je vais essayer d'être plus claire dorénavant. Dans ce chapitre là, j'avais bien précisé à chaque fois de quoi il s'agissait parce que c'est différent des autres chapitres et je pense précisé pour les chapitres à suivre comme ça, plus personne ne sera perdu. Pour ce qui est du changement de comportement de San, on le remarque surtout dans le 2nd souvenir du chap précédent, qui a lieu en décembre donc trois mois après le chapitre d'avant alors je ne trouve pas ça choquant ou que quoi que ce soit. Et attention, ce n'était pas un baiser Pezberry, Rachel Berry et Rachel la colocataire sont deux personnes distinctes même si elles ont le même prénom et qu'elles parlent toutes les deux beaucoup trop.

Merci à tous pour ces reviews. Comme je l'avais dit, le chapitre qui vient est un rated M donc si vous ne voulez pas lire, vous vous arrêter... bah vous allez bien voir par vous même quand vous devrez vous arrêter, et pour les autres j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : A Very Quintana Christmas**

Les vacances de noël venaient d'arriver et les deux amies n'étaient pas prêtes de partir pour Lima, tout simplement parce que Santana refusait d'y aller. Quinn aurait très bien pu rentrer chez sa mère comme cela était prévu mais une fois de plus, elle ne voulait pas laisser sa meilleure amie seule et décida donc de rester avec elle pour essayer de la convaincre de venir.

- Allez San, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu les autres… et que vont dire tes parents quand ils verront que leur fille ne rentrera pas pour ces vacances que l'on passe en principe en famille ?

- S'ils veulent absolument me voir, ils n'auront qu'à venir ici, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

- Tu sais quoi ? Il y a Puck qui m'a dit qu'il était pressé de te revoir, tu lui manques beaucoup apparemment…

- Dans ce cas, dis-lui que j'ai arrêté de coucher à droite à gauche et je vais subitement moins lui manquer.

- Tu as pensé au nouvel an ? Les parents de Rachel partent à nouveau en vacances alors on pourra de nouveau le fêter chez elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se repasse ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois parce que suite à ce stupide jeu j'ai du me faire des bains de bouche pendant trois mois pour être sûre qu'il ne reste plus la moindre trace de leur salive dans ma bouche…

°o_o° _(ceci n'est pas un retour au présent mais un souvenir dans le souvenir)_ °o_o°

C'était le nouvel an et les New Directions l'avaient fêté chez Rachel puisque ses pères étaient en vacances à Hawaii. Plus la soirée avançait et plus les jeunes fêtards étaient éméchés. Un peu avant minuit, Puck décida qu'il était temps qu'ils se fassent un jeu de la bouteille, il prit un cadavre de bouteille de bière et tous s'assirent en cercle, le jeune iroquois tomba sur Blaine et du se résoudre à l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres. L'ancien Warbler tourna à son tour la bouteille qui désigna Santana, celle-ci ne le remarqua même pas puisqu'elle était trop occupée à embrasser Brittany. Sam sépara le couple d'amoureuses et Santana vit alors que la bouteille la pointait, Blaine se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- Dios mío… il faut que je me lave les dents après ce qu'il vient de se passer, fit-elle dégoûtée à la fin du baiser.

- Avant ça, tu vas devoir faire tourner la bouteille, lui dit Artie tandis que l'hispanique s'exécuta à contre cœur.

- Allez… tombe sur Britt…, supplia-t-elle en regardant la bouteille qui tournait à toute vitesse et qui s'arrêta sur Finn. Et merde !

Le grand brun se pencha à son tour vers elle et l'embrassa lui aussi avec la langue pour le plus grand malheur de la brune.

Suite à ces deux baisers, elle du se faire des bains de bouche tous les jours pendant trois mois afin de « se désinfecter » comme elle l'avait souvent dit à Quinn.

°o_o° _(retour dans le présent du passé) _°o_o°

- Tu n'étais pas non plus obligée d'y participer, lui rappela son amie.

- Merci de me réconforter, tu y arrives très bien… et puis, maintenant que je viens d'y repenser, j'ai l'impression de me sentir sale, il faut que j'aille me laver les dents.

Elle s'éloigna pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain mais la blonde l'attrapa par le poignet. L'hispanique lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel Quinn répondit par un sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

- Si tu crois pouvoir changer de sujet aussi facilement, tu te trompes. On rentrera toutes les deux à Lima et ce dès aujourd'hui.

- S'il te plait Quinn, ne me force pas à y aller. Lima est la ville où j'ai pu être heureuse avec Brittany… je ne veux pas y retourner maintenant qu'elle ne fait plus partie de ma vie, avoua-t-elle enfin.

Sa voix était faible et plaintive, si bien que Quinn n'insista pas plus et la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes sans rien se dire, elles se sentaient bien dans les bras l'une de l'autre et ne voulaient pas gâcher ce moment avec des paroles inutiles. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elles se séparèrent qu'elles se décidèrent enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

- Je t'aime Q.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui dit-elle avec un large sourire. Et tu sais quoi ? On n'a pas besoin de rentrer à Lima pour fêter noël en famille. Après tout, nous sommes aussi une famille toutes les deux alors on peut très bien le faire ici.

Santana était touchée par ses mots et la seule façon qu'elle avait de le lui dire était de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Cela aurait pu être une étreinte comme les autres mais cette fois-ci Quinn déposa un baiser sur le cou hâlé, elle n'avait visiblement pas réussi à se contrôler, cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. La brune se sépara et la regarda avec incompréhension, Quinn était sa meilleure amie, celle qui était tout pour elle mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait de l'embrasser et elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple bisou car elle avait bien sentit que ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et que sa langue s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à sa peau… elle était celle qui était tout pour elle, repensa-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle s'arrêta de penser et approcha lentement son visage de celui de son amie, celle-ci ne recula pas et en fit de même jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Quinn passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Santana afin de diminuer le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre elles et l'hispanique posa les siennes sur les hanches de la blonde. Elles durent mettre fin au baiser quand l'air commençait à leur manquer, la brune recula légèrement en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire et sentit aussitôt l'envie de recommencer, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Quinn et elles échangèrent alors un sourire timide avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. La brune commença alors à faire quelques pas en arrière sans se décoller de son amie qui la suivit, elle l'amena jusqu'à son lit où elles s'y allongèrent.

Les mains de la blonde se baladèrent le long du corps de Santana et elle pu découvrir alors ce corps si parfait, elle adorait cela mais en voulait plus alors elle ôta le haut de sa meilleure amie et pu ensuite contempler la paire de seins, ou plutôt de faux seins, vaguement cachés par son soutien-gorge. Elle les caressa du bout des doigts, ce qui fit sourire la brune, avant d'embrasser encore et encore celle qui était allongée en dessous d'elle. Sentant la chaleur qui montait entre elles, Santana retira à son tour le haut de Quinn et les pantalons rejoignirent rapidement les vêtements qui jonchaient déjà le sol.

Les baisers et les caresses reprirent avec encore plus d'intensité alors que la blonde colla son corps contre celui de l'hispanique qui se laissait toujours dominer par son amie. Elle réalisa à nouveau ce qu'était devenue Quinn pour elle parce qu'auparavant la seule personne qui pouvait dominer Santana sans que cela la gêne était Brittany. Elle ne voulu pas y penser plus longuement pour le moment, se disant qu'elle en aurait tout le temps plus tard, et dégrafa alors le soutien-gorge de la blonde, celle-ci se releva pour l'enlever. Dès que ce fut chose faite, Santana caressa les seins, des vrais cette fois-ci, qui se présentaient à elle avec moins de délicatesse qu'avait eu Quinn un peu plus tôt, puis elle se releva elle aussi jusqu'à ce que sa bouche entre en contact avec son sein droit. L'hispanique lui fit alors découvrir des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusque là et des gémissements se firent entendre dans la chambre.

Santana sourit de satisfaction, elle retomba sur le lit en emporta la blonde dans sa chute, cette dernière ôta à son tour le soutien-gorge de la brune dans le but de lui faire ressentir autant de plaisir que celui qu'elle venait de lui procurer, les gémissements de Santana lui indiquèrent alors qu'elle était plutôt douée pour cela bien qu'elle n'était qu'une simple débutante dans ce domaine.

La main gauche de l'hispanique vint se loger entre les jambes de son amie et elle commença à la caresser à travers le dernier bout de tissu. Quinn se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure et les deux dernières pièces finirent par voler à leur tour dans la chambre. La blonde paniqua légèrement dès qu'elle se retrouva face au corps complètement nu de son amie, elle n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec une autre femme et même si elle se doutait bien de la façon dont elles faisaient l'amour, le mettre en pratique pour la première fois n'était pas forcément chose aisée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas s'y prendre mal, considérant que Santana méritait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, celle-ci remarqua bien les doutes de son amie et l'aida tout naturellement en lui attrapa une main qu'elle posa contre son intimité. Elle réussit à lui donner confiance en elle rien qu'en guidant sa main avec la sienne. Quand elle se sentit suffisamment humide, elle la fit introduire deux de ses doigts en elle et Quinn se débrouilla ensuite toute seule pour les mouvements de va et viens, la respiration haletante de Santana lui indiquant qu'elle s'y prenait bien.

C'est sans s'arrêter qu'elle approcha son visage du cou de son amie qu'elle embrassa afin de lui procurer plus de plaisir. Santana passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux dorés de Quinn et fixa alors le plafond du regard, elle pensa à Brittany qui devait sûrement être au courant de ce qu'elles faisaient et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle venait de verser cette larme parce que cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle ne faisait pas que coucher avec n'importe qui, elle faisait l'amour avec celle qui comptait désormais le plus pour elle. Santana savait que maintenant Brittany n'allait plus être la seule à faire battre son cœur et cela la fit se sentir coupable d'elle-même et de ses sentiments.

* * *

La suite avec ce qu'elles en pensent toutes les deux samedi prochain. D'ici là, portez vous bien et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ;)


	15. Premier et second premier baiser

Hello tout le monde!

Mel71, je vais surtout traité la réaction que les filles ont eu par le passé.

Diablot's, oui le chapitre précédent était juste un souvenir, j'aurais sûrement du mieux préciser.

Mina77, je suis contente de voir que le M t'a apparemment plu.

Lebanes3, je vois que tu as une façon de lire assez personnelle ^^'. Alors il ne s'agissait que du passé (en même temps, "le présent du passé", j'avoue que ce ne doit être clair que pour moi), donc Quinn n'était toujours pas avec San et n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec une autre femme.

Manon, comment ça tu avais les larmes aux yeux? Je croyais que cette phase était terminée depuis quelques chapitres :p

naomi42, il faut prendre mon "portez vous bien" dans le sens de la santé, en gros je te souhaite tout simplement d'aller bien ;) Sinon, n'essaye pas de te faire soignée, cela ne sert à rien :)

Ce chapitre devrait techniquement vous plaire, enfin j'ai bien dit "techniquement". Ce sont les réactions de Q et S, on commence donc par un souvenir. Je préfère préciser que les points de suspension marquent des changements de scènes mais pas de temps. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Premier et second premier baiser**

- Salut Brittany, dit Quinn une fois qu'elle était arrivée devant la tombe de la danseuse.

Après ce qu'elle avait fait avec Santana, elle avait décidé de prendre un peu de recul vis-à-vis de sa meilleure amie, elle en avait besoin et la brune aussi. Elle était donc rentrée à Lima et était venue se recueillir auprès de son amie décédée.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… je ne t'ai pas amené de fleurs parce que je pense que San avait raison quand elle disait que tu devais être triste qu'on t'ai donné tant de roses le jour de ton enterrement.

Elle marqua une pause avant de se lancer pour de bon et malgré qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'adresser plus à une pierre tombale qu'à une vraie personne en chair et en os, elle ressentit tout de même une légère pointe d'appréhension.

- Voilà, j'ai fait l'amour avec Santana. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela aurait été possible même si cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que j'y pense… enfin non, je n'ai jamais pensé à faire l'amour avec elle avant de le faire mais j'ai déjà pensé à ce qu'elle devienne plus que ma meilleure amie. Je ne suis pas sure à cent pour cent mais je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle, tout est si confus en ce moment… mais après tout, me l'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre personne me rend malade ou bien je m'inquiètes aussi beaucoup pour elle dès qu'elle ne me réponds pas au téléphone… oui c'est ça, j'en suis sûre à cent pour cent en fait. Elle et moi, nous avons maintenant franchi une étape… je sais qu'en général on ne commencent pas par cette étape mais il me suffit de repenser à vous deux pour savoir qu'un couple peut finalement commencer par n'importe quelle étape.

» Il y a en tout cas une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que je veux sortir avec elle. Son amitié ne me suffit vraiment plus, je la veux présente dans ma vie. Je le sais parce que ça fait à peine vingt quatre heures que je suis partie de chez elle qu'elle me manque déjà. Mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle est en train de se dire en ce moment, ce qu'elle pense de tout cela, si elle veut elle aussi sortir avec moi ou si c'était juste une erreur. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette, elle est vraiment tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je dois aussi t'avouer qu'il y a quelque chose qui me bloque, qui m'empêche de lui dire que je suis amoureuse d'elle et que je veux sortir avec elle, ce quelque chose c'est toi. A mes yeux, et je pense même aux yeux de beaucoup, Santana est ta petite amie et le restera certainement toujours alors je n'ai pas envie de te la voler. Cela peut vraiment paraître absurde mais pour moi votre amour existe toujours et je n'ai pas envie de le détruire.

- Si je serais à ta place, je retournerais à New Haven et j'irais dire à Santana que je l'aime, lui dit une voix féminine derrière elle.

...

De son côté, depuis que Quinn était repartie de sa chambre, Santana avait passé la majeure de son temps dans son lit, elle ne s'était levé que pour manger ou se rendre à la salle de bain et elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser et de repenser à ce qu'elles avaient fait et surtout à ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle mit du temps à comprendre qu'elle pensait vraiment trop et qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à tirer la moindre conclusion dans ce flot de pensées. Elle fouilla alors dans un tiroir et en sortit une photo de Brittany qu'elle embrassa avant de lui parler comme si elle était devant elle car il n'y avait que comme cela qu'elle allait y voir plus clair.

- Hey B ! Aujourd'hui, cela fait cent soixante dix huit jours que tu n'es plus là et tu me manques atrocement. Ta voix me manques, ton sourire me manques, ton regard me manques, ta joie me manques, ton rire me manques, ton corps me manques, tes baisers me manquent, tes câlins me manquent… je crois que je vais m'arrêter là parce que si je continues cette liste, j'en aurais au moins pour deux ou trois heures alors que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… J'ai fait l'amour avec Quinn et j'ai compris qu'elle est devenue aussi importante que toi dans ma vie, je veux qu'on soit ensemble et que j'essaye d'être heureuse avec elle parce que dorénavant il n'y a qu'elle qui pourra me rendre heureuse.

» Mais bon voilà, tu es toujours la numéro un dans mon cœur et je pense que tu devrais le rester indéfiniment, je t'aime trop et tu es tellement unique et spéciale à mes yeux que tu ne mérites de te faire détrôner par qui que ce soit d'autre, même pas Quinn. C'est pour cela que j'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux que Q reste mon amie afin que mon cœur te reste fidèle mais tout n'est pas aussi simple que cela parce que je sais que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime et que tu veux me voir heureuse, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, or aujourd'hui il n'y que Quinn qui pourra me rendre heureuse… c'est cette contradiction qui m'a poussé à t'en parler et j'avoue que je suis toujours aussi perdue qu'avant…

» ...Je pourrais très bien sortir avec elle et te garder dans mon cœur, oui c'est ça que je dois faire, je sais que j'en suis capable et je sais que Q est capable de l'accepter… encore faut-il qu'elle veuille bien être avec moi… il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à tout cela et que j'attende une dizaine de jours qu'elle revienne pour qu'on puisse en parler tranquillement… Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'attendre… je t'aime B… ah, et au fait, je voulais aussi te dire que ton odeur me manques et aussi ta moue qui me fait craquer à chaque fois.

...

- Si je serais à ta place, je retournerais à New Haven et j'irais dire à Santana que je l'aime, lui dit une voix féminine derrière elle.

Quinn se retourna aussitôt et fit face à une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus d'une douzaine d'années, la petite sœur de Brittany.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps Ash ?

- Assez longtemps pour savoir que tu aimes Santana et que tu devrais foncer au lieu de te tourmenter à te dire que tu n'as pas envie de détruire leur couple… il est déjà détruit.

- Mais San l'aime toujours.

- Et elle n'arrêtera sans doute jamais de le faire mais je suis sûre qu'elle peut ouvrir son cœur à une autre personne. Tu sais, moi aussi je crois à l'au-delà, je me dis que Brittany peut nous voir et tout… et je sais qu'elle veut que Santana soit heureuse alors cela serait vraiment bien que tu puisse le faire parce que je me dis que Britt sera alors elle aussi heureuse et donc tout ira bien.

La plus grande des deux hocha de la tête. Elle se dit qu'Ashley avait raison, Santana était la personne la plus importante aux yeux de Brittany alors redonner le goût de la vie à l'hispanique en sortant avec elle allait finalement être bénéfique à deux personnes, trois en fait puisque cela allait le lui être à elle aussi.

- Et toi dis-moi, comment est-ce que tu vas ? Ce n'est pas trop dur à supporter tout cela ? Demanda alors Quinn qui s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir commencer par cela.

- Cela fait déjà cent soixante dix huit jours qu'elle est décédée et cela m'arrive encore de pleurer sa mort, elle me manque toujours autant alors je viens ici de temps en temps pour lui parler parce que je suis sûre et certaine qu'elle peut m'entendre.

- Et tes parents ?

- Ils essayent d'aller de l'avant et je crois qu'ils vont tout faire pour ne pas que j'aille vivre dans une ville où le taux de criminalité est plus élevé que dans l'Ohio, dit-elle assez pensivement. Tu pourras dire à Santana de leur donner de ses nouvelles ? Ils seront contents d'en avoir.

- D'accord, je lui en ferai part.

- Merci… Bon, j'aimerais continuer de parler avec toi mais je crois qu'il est maintenant temps que tu t'en ailles…

- Ou ça ? Demanda Quinn confuse.

- A New Haven.

- Ah oui, que suis-je bête ! Merci Ashley pour ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure et souhaite moi bonne chance.

- Bonne chance, lui dit alors la petite blonde avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Dès qu'elles mirent fin à l'étreinte, Quinn s'en alla et demanda à sa mère qui l'avait attendu devant le cimetière de l'emmener directement à l'aéroport de Colombus, celle-ci lui demanda pourquoi alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'arriver à Lima et la fille lui répondit simplement qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver Santana.

Elle n'arriva que le lendemain à New Haven car elle n'avait pas pu prendre un avion le jour même. La nuit qu'elle avait passée à l'aéroport fut très longue car elle n'avait pas arrêter de se torturer l'esprit en s'imaginant la réaction qu'allait avoir Santana quand elle allait la revoir et surtout après qu'elle lui aurait dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle voulu l'ouvrir sans frapper au préalable tellement elle était pressée de revoir son amie mais la porte était fermée à clé. Elle tambourina alors dessus jusqu'à ce que l'hispanique daigne l'ouvrir.

- Joder !… il y en a qui dorme ici !… Quinn ?

- Tu dormais ?... A trois heures de l'après-midi ?

- Bah… je crois que je suis un peu décalée au niveau horaire, dit-elle en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Suite à l'explication, la blonde se dit qu'il était déjà temps de tout avouer à son amie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre une seconde de plus avant de se lancer. Elle entra dans la chambre, referma la porte derrière elle et lui dit ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Je voulais te parler de ce qu'on a fait il y a deux jours… J'ai aimé quand on s'est embrassé, puis quand je t'ai fait l'amour et que tu m'as fait l'amour après… et qu'on est recommencé ensuite, et puis… enfin bref, j'ai aimé ce qu'on a fait et j'aimerais recommencer à nouveau… mais pas en tant que sex friends. Je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et tu es devenue plus que ma meilleure amie. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et j'ai envie que l'on sorte ensemble.

Quinn s'arrêta tout à coup de parler et Santana n'ouvrit pas la bouche après ce petit discours alors la blonde reprit.

- Sache aussi que je comprendrais que l'idée puisse te paraître totalement…

La brune l'interrompit simplement en lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle aurait alors pu lui dire qu'elle tenait elle aussi à elle plus que n'importe qui et qu'elle voulait former un couple avec son amie mais elle préféra lui faire passer le message par un baiser qui dura plusieurs secondes.

- J'en déduis que tu veux aussi sortir avec moi, dit Quinn avec un sourire.

- C'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Quinn s'apprêta alors à l'embrasser mais Santana eu un mouvement de recul qui étonna la blonde.

- Mais je veux que tu saches que Brittany restera toujours dans mon cœur et que je continuerais de l'aimer même si elle n'est plus là.

- J'en ai parfaitement conscience et je sais que tu es capable de nous aimer toutes les deux.

Santana s'approcha alors du visage de la blonde et leurs lèvres purent se rencontrer à nouveau.

°o_o° _(retour au présent) _°o_o°

Quinn rougit un peu en repensant à leur premier vrai baiser et se mit encore à espérer que leur second premier baiser allait bientôt arriver alors que Santana, qui dormait dans ses bras, se réveilla. Elle venait elle aussi de s'en souvenir mais la partie de ce souvenir la plus importante à ses yeux était ce qu'elle avait dit à Brittany.

- Je sais que Britt veut que je sois heureuse, lui dit-elle alors après avoir remarquer que son amie était toujours éveillée. Je sais aussi qu'il n'y a que toi qui me rendras heureuse, que je t'aime et que je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Alors si tu acceptes encore que B soit toujours présente dans mon cœur…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire que Quinn s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. Leur second premier vrai baiser était finalement arrivé et ce pour le plus grand bonheur des deux ex cheerleaders.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)


	16. Les quatre cents dollars de Finn et Rach

Hey! Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait apprendre une chose: je dois avoir le don de faire pleurer mes lecteurs, enfin si on peut appeler cela un don.

Voilà la suite, il y a une partie que je n'aime pas trop, celle juste avant le flash-back, j'ai essayé de la réécrire plusieurs fois mais je bloque complètement alors j'ai finalement décider de la laisser ainsi. Enjoy it tout de même ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Les quatre cents dollars de Finn et Rachel**

Santana était à son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec sa psychologue Lea Carter. Quand elle lui demanda si tout allait bien en ce moment pour elle, l'hispanique lui répondit aussitôt que c'était le cas parce qu'elle était désormais en couple avec Quinn.

- Vous trouvez que nous sommes allées un peu trop vite ? Lui dit-elle face au manque de réponse du docteur suite à l'annonce qu'elle venait de lui faire.

- Bien sûr que non. Il est indéniable que Quinn vous rend heureuse alors c'est une bonne chose que vous ayez réussi à franchir ce cap.

- Cela fait longtemps que j'en avais envie. Je le voulais avant que j'apprenne pour Britt, je n'y ai plus trop pensé dans les jours qui ont suivit mais j'ai très vite compris que Quinn était finalement celle qu'il me fallait maintenant. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour elle si Brittany aurait été toujours en vie mais il ne faut pas non plus la comparer à une roue de secours, je ne suis pas avec elle parce que c'est la personne qui me comprend et qui me soutient le mieux, il y a plus que cela… C'est triste à dire mais c'est la mort de B qui nous a rapprocher et c'est ensuite parce que nous nous sommes rapprochées que nous sommes finalement tombées amoureuse l'une de l'autre… Et puis, Britt est peut être morte mais cela n'empêche qu'elle est et sera toujours présente dans notre cœur à Quinn et à moi, et cela me donne l'impression que l'unholy trinitry n'est pas vaincue, qu'elle est encore plus unie qu'avant et qu'elle existera encore longtemps, alors tout va vraiment bien.

- L'unholy trinitry ? Répéta la psychologue qui ne voyait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir, lui fit Santana qui ne voulait pas lui expliquer la raison de ce surnom qu'avait le trio parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait y passer l'heure de consultation si elle le faisait.

- D'accord. Parlons de votre passé maintenant, je vois que vous vous en souvenez de plus en plus rapidement, dit-elle en feuilletant le carnet dans lequel la brune notait ses souvenirs.

- Oui, par moment j'ai l'impression de devoir simplement appuyer sur « play » pour voir la suite. Tout me revient sans que je fasse le moindre effort de recherche. Je crois que ça a commencé depuis que je sais pour B et surtout depuis que je vais mieux grâce à Quinn et Rowan.

- En parlant de lui, je vois que votre dernier souvenir est l'annonce de la grossesse de votre amie Rachel.

Elle lu en intégralité le fragment inscrit dans le carnet et fronça les sourcils au bout de quelques secondes.

- Vous n'avez quand même pas fait cela ?

- Franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, c'était trois fois rien. Et puis, cela montrait que j'allais mieux.

Le docteur Carter préféra alors s'attarder sur d'autres souvenirs pendant le reste de l'heure. Puis, Santana rentra chez elle après avoir fait quelques courses et commença aussitôt à préparer le dîner parce qu'elle et Quinn avaient invité les Hudson-Berry pour leur annoncer qu'elles étaient de nouveau ensemble. Il était presque sept heures lorsque la blonde rentra de son travail et elle alla immédiatement embrasser sa petite amie.

- Ça a été comment aujourd'hui au journal ?

- Bof, répondit simplement la blonde avec une moue.

- Tu as eu un problème avec ton patron ?

- Non. En fait, j'aime tellement mon travail que ça aurait pu être une très bonne journée mais comme tu n'étais pas à mes côtés…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de développer plus.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te manquait le plus ? Peut-être cela, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Ou bien cela…

Cette fois-ci, elle l'embrassa dans le cou et passa ses mains sous le haut de la blonde pour la caresser.

- Ou tout simplement cela, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Un peu des trois, répondit alors Quinn.

- Dans ce cas, prépare toi à en profiter à nouveau ce soir et même plus quand Rachel et Finn seront partis. D'ailleurs, tant qu'on parle d'eux, je voulais savoir si tu te souviens du jour où ils sont venus à New Haven, qu'on leur a dit qu'on était ensemble, que Finn a maladroitement annoncé la grossesse de Rachel et surtout de ce que je leur ai fait croire.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ça serait bien si tu pourrais m'aider à être crédible et à ne pas foutre mon plan à l'eau, en fait tu comportes de la même façon que la première fois.

- Sauf que je n'étais pas au courant et que je ne comprenais vraiment rien du tout au tout début.

Elles ne dirent rien de plus parce qu'on frappa à la porte d'entrée, Santana fila aussitôt dans la salle de bain afin se mettre des gouttes dans les yeux tandis que Quinn alla ouvrir à leurs invités.

- Ah ! Vous êtes déjà là ! Fit Quinn avec un sourire qu'elle essayait de faire paraître faux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta immédiatement la petite brune.

- C'est rien… c'est San qui… une histoire bête… allez-y, entrez.

Les trois invités s'exécutèrent et l'hispanique fit alors son arrivée dans le salon. Rachel s'inquiéta à nouveau en voyant que son amie était en train de pleurer mais elle n'était pas seule cette fois-ci parce que Rowan était dans le même état que sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive San ?

- Tu vas me prendre pour une idiote de pleurer pour cela…

- Mais non, je suis ton amie, je ne me moquerai pas de toi.

Santana la regarda dans les yeux et lui adressa un sourire de remerciement avant de lui raconter sa mésaventure.

- C'est juste que tout à l'heure, en rentrant du cabinet de ma psy, je… j'ai bêtement perdu un billet de $100. Cela peut paraître débile de pleurer juste pour un peu d'argent mais j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir de chance en ce moment.

- Oh, ça va aller. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais te donner $100 pour que tu vois que tu n'es si malchanceuse que tu le penses, dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac à un main.

Elle lui donna le précieux billet vert et lança un regard à Finn pour qu'il en fasse de même, le jeune brun sortit alors son portefeuille de sa poche et lui donna aussi un billet de $100.

- Tu vois, on est tous les deux de tout cœur avec toi, lui dit Rachel en lui caressant le dos.

- Merci, vous êtes vraiment..., dit-elle en essuyant ses fausses larmes. Vous êtes vraiment trop crédules !

Elle se mit alors à rire alors que la diva la fusillait du regard, Quinn regarda la scène avec amusement, Finn préféra ne rien dire de peur qu'il y ait des conséquences et Rowan ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa marraine allait beaucoup mieux d'un coup.

- Je n'arrive pas croire que vous ayez mordu à l'hameçon deux fois.

Parce qu'effectivement, ils s'étaient déjà fait avoir de la sorte quelques années plus tôt.

°o_o° _(flash-back) _°o_o°

Le couple récemment formé se trouvait dans la chambre de la blonde, elles attendaient l'arrivée de Finn et Rachel qui devaient passer le week-end avec elles à New Haven et qui n'étaient pas au courant qu'elles étaient ensemble. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que c'était le cas et Quinn avait préféré les inviter pour leur annoncer de vive voix plutôt que de leur dire par téléphone. Santana avait été alors tenter de tout leur raconter en leur envoyant un texto mais la blonde avait parfaitement réussi à l'en dissuader en lui disant : « Si tu fais ça, tu n'auras pas le droit de toucher mes seins pendant une semaine ! ». Elle s'était donc abstenue de le faire.

Leurs parents n'étaient pas non au courant, Santana avait préféré ne rien leur annoncer parce qu'elle ne voulait pas les avoir sur le dos suite à cela et Quinn appréhendait de faire son coming out à sa mère. Mais comme les Lopez n'avaient pas pu voir leur fille pendant les vacances de noël puisqu'elle n'était pas rentrée à Lima, ils avaient décidés de faire le voyage jusqu'à New Haven et devaient arrivés deux semaines plus tard. Judy voulu elle aussi faire parti du voyage parce qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine vu Quinn le mois précédent.

Il était onze heures lorsque Santana sortit pour faire quelques courses pour le lendemain matin parce qu'elles n'auraient pas grand-chose à proposer à l'autre couple. Les deux new-yorkais arrivèrent à la résidence universitaire de Yale alors que Quinn était momentanément seule.

- Santana n'est pas là ? Demanda aussitôt la petite brune après avoir remarqué son absence.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es venue que pour la voir elle, fit Quinn.

- Mais non, je suis venue pour toi aussi, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu que tu commençais sérieusement à me manquer.

- Et moi, je plaisantais tout à l'heure, dit alors la blonde avec un sourire.

Ensuite, Rachel lui parla presque sans s'arrêter des cours qu'elle suivait à Nyada avec Kurt et elle se vanta bien évidemment d'être la meilleure de leur promo, voir même de toute l'école. Quant à Finn, il pu de temps en temps en placer une sur le travail qu'il faisait à ce moment là. Ils s'arrêtent tous, au plutôt Rachel s'arrêta, de parler lorsque Santana entra dans la chambre avec un sac de courses, elle afficha un air triste tandis qu'elle se débarrassait du sac et n'alla même pas leur dire bonjour.

- Quelque chose ne va pas San ? Lui demanda Quinn en s'approchant d'elle pour lui prendre la main.

- Je crois que j'ai vraiment la poisse. Tout à l'heure, j'ai fait tombé un billet de $100 dans le caniveau, je me suis baissée pour le ramasser mais un coup de vent la fait voler plus loin alors j'ai du courir pour le rechercher mais une autre bourrasque l'a définitivement emporté. En plus, j'ai failli tomber quand je me suis mise à courir.

Rachel et Finn étaient presque choqués de voir que Santana avait un tel comportement, ils savaient qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien depuis la mort de Brittany mais pas au point qu'elle se lamente d'avoir perdu un peu d'argent, d'autant plus que ses parents pouvaient lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait. Ils se regardèrent bêtement, ne sachant pas quoi faire alors que Quinn tentait de réconforter sa petite amie. La diva sortit alors dix billets de $10 en se disant que cela allait peut être l'aider à aller mieux et les lui tendit.

- Tiens. Je les ai trouvé ce matin, ils étaient par terre dans l'entrée de notre immeuble, mentit-elle parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Santana puisse penser qu'elle avait pitié d'elle.

- Merci, lui dit la brune en acceptant les billets. Et toi Finn, tu n'aurais pas eu autant de chance que Rachel par hasard ? Lui demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

- Non. D'ailleurs, tu ne me l'avais pas dit Rachel…

La petite brune leva les yeux aux ciels devant l'air bête de son petit ami, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il est cru à son mensonge alors qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle était vraiment nulle pour mentir puisqu'elle avait bien vu que Santana essayait finalement de profiter de la situation. Quant à l'hispanique, elle regarda le brun avec un air de chien battu et il se résolu alors à lui donner lui aussi de l'argent.

- Ça va beaucoup mieux, dit ensuite Santana en comptant ses billets avec gaieté. Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais je commence à avoir faim. Allons manger.

Ils s'en allèrent tous les quatre et se retrouvèrent dans une brasserie de la ville où chacun mangea à sa faim. L'hispanique avait la conversation facile et lançait de temps à autre des piques aux deux new-yorkais, ceux-ci n'arrivèrent pas à croire qu'elle ait si bien remonté la pente. Ce n'était que lorsque ils commencèrent à se faire à la situation qu'il s'aperçurent que Quinn n'était pas très bavarde avec eux.

- Tu as perdu ta langue Quinn, lui dit Rachel pour attirer son attention. D'habitude, tu parles plus que cela.

- Ne t'en fais pas parce que si tu veux mon avis, elle doit sûrement être en train de réfléchir à la façon la plus originale qu'il soit de vous annoncer que nous sommes en couple.

Finn et Rachel les regardèrent les yeux grand ouverts et Quinn lui lança un regard noir, signe qui lui confirmait qu'elle était effectivement en train de penser à cela et aussi qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout qu'elle ait tout foutu en l'air.

- Vous n'êtes tout de même pas ensemble ? Fit Rachel qui n'y croyait pas du tout.

- Si, répondirent les deux filles à l'unisson en se prenant la main.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi… vous vous détestez autant que vous vous aimez, c'est impossible que vous soyez ensemble. Et puis toi Santana…

- Quoi moi ? L'interrompit la concernée en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, tu sais…, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Ais au moins le courage d'être claire dans tes paroles.

- On ne pensait pas que tu serais déjà avec quelqu'un et on se disait que tu aurais eu besoin de plus de temps pour oublier Brittany et passer à autre chose, expliqua Finn à la place de sa petite amie.

- Moi non plus, je n'y croyais pas vraiment mais Quinn et moi, nous nous sommes rapprochés depuis que B n'est plus là et j'ai fini par tombée amoureuse d'elle mais je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte au début, c'est seulement après qu'on ait…

Elle reçu un coup sous la table de la part de la blonde et changea aussitôt la tournure de sa phrase.

- Bref, il s'est passé des… trucs et suite à cela j'ai compris que je l'aimais. Et c'est plus ou moins pareil pour Q.

- Quels genres de truc ? Demanda Rachel, visiblement intéressée par leur histoire et qui n'avait absolument rien comprit.

- On a fait l'amour, clarifia Santana tandis que Quinn était gênée et en rougissait.

La petite brune se mit elle aussi à rougir, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le thème du sexe entre dans la conversation.

- Fais pas cette tête. Parce qu'elle me laisse penser que toi et Finn, vous n'avez encore jamais coucher ensemble.

- Si c'était le cas, elle ne serait pas enceinte, dit le grand brun pour défendre son honneur d'homme.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent le couple féminin en même temps.

- Vous avez bien entendu. Je comptais vous annoncer d'une bien meilleure façon mais maintenant c'est fichu, dit Rachel en fusillant Finn du regard. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai prévu de continuer mes études à Nyada jusqu'à la fin de l'année et ensuite j'entamerai ma carrière à Broadway puisque Finn a décidé qu'il s'occuperait de notre enfant.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous et de ce que vous comptez faire ? Lui demanda Quinn.

- Oui, d'ailleurs nous avons le soutien de nos parents. Cet enfant sera heureux et entouré d'une famille aimante, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin. Et en plus, il aura un parrain et une marraine formidable. Kurt sera bien sûr le parrain et pour ce qui est de la marraine, nous avons décidé que ce sera toi Santana.

Il y eu un court instant où tous la regardèrent, l'hispanique se pencha alors vers Quinn et mit sa main devant sa bouche avant de lui souffler quelque chose.

- Ils ont si pitié que ça de moi ?

- On t'a entendu Santana. Et non, nous n'avons pas eu pitié de toi pour te choisir. Nous l'avons fait parce que nous pensons que tu seras une bonne marraine pour notre enfant et que vous vous entendrez bien tous les deux. Je suis sûre que vous allez passer de bons moments ensemble. Alors, est-ce que tu acceptes ?

- C'est bien ce que je disais, ils ont pitié, dit-elle en regardant sa petite amie.

- Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter cela et accepter avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis ? Fit Quinn.

- Bon c'est d'accord. Je suppose qu'il faut que j'offre un cadeau à la future maman…

Elle sortit alors les billets qu'elle avait reçus de leur part le matin même et leur en tendit un de $10.

- Tenez, ça vient droit du cœur. Et sachez que j'ai un droit de veto pour le prénom qu'il portera.

Les deux futurs parents hochèrent bêtement de la tête tandis que Quinn leva les yeux au ciel même si elle était contente de voir que Santana allait encore mieux que d'habitude.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour "Le plan B".


	17. Le plan B

Hey! Me voici exceptionnellement en train de poster un vendredi mais c'est seulement parce que je n'en aurais pas le temps demain.

Très peu de reviews sur le chapitre précédent, je ne l'aimais pas spécialement et apparemment ce n'était pas que mon cas. En tout cas, les reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est uniquement basé sur un souvenir. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le plan B**

- Alors Quinnie chérie, racontes moi ta vie palpitante…, fit Santana à sa petite amie.

- Ma mère ne me parle jamais comme ça, rétorqua aussitôt la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux filles étaient de nouveau chez Quinn et attendaient cette fois-ci l'arrivée de leur parents, la blonde avait prévu d'annoncer à sa mère qu'elle était en couple avec Santana et celle-ci avait bien voulu l'aider en répétant ce qu'elle devait dire en se faisant passé pour Judy Fabray.

- On s'en fout de la façon dont elle parle… bon, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler, un petit ami par exemple…

- Je n'ai pas de petit ami.

- Pourtant cela fait vraiment longtemps que tu es seule, à moins que tu m'ais caché quelque chose.

- Pour être honnête, il y a bien quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- Je le savais ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas si tu vas l'apprécier, continua l'ex-cheerios, mais sache que c'est quelqu'un de formidable qui me rend très heureuse et qui me fait sentir bien.

- Tout ce qui compte à mes yeux est ton bonheur Quinnie chérie…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! L'interrompit-elle.

- C'est pourtant le surnom que tu donnes souvent ta mère.

- Plus depuis que je lui ai dit d'arrêter. Cela fait vraiment trop enfantin, ce qui me discrédite par conséquent.

- Si tu le dis. Comme je le disais, l'important est que tu sois heureuse mais parle moi un peu d'elle... euh de lui, il est comment ?

- Et bien, pour faire une description rapide, je dirais à peu près la même taille que moi, cheveux foncés, yeux couleurs café, la peau hâlée, un sourire qui donne chaud au cœur et un corps qui donne chaud tout court.

- Tu vas vraiment lui dire ça ? Demanda Santana qui était flattée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Je vais peut-être enlever la fin.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, dit-elle avant de reprendre son rôle. Oh, mais dis-moi, ton petit ami a l'air de ressembler à notre chère Santana bien aimée.

- C'est sûrement du au fait qu'il s'agit de Santana, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Et voilà comment faire un coming out en deux temps trois mouvements.

- C'est clair que ça a l'air simple de le faire mais ma mère ne sera pas forcément aussi indulgente que cela et puis ce sera sûrement plus stressant avec elle.

Elle se laissa alors tomber sur son lit et Santana la rejoignit aussitôt pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, rien ne presse. On peut se contenter de jouer aux meilleures amies pendant qu'ils seront là.

- Non, je veux que ma mère sache que je t'aime et que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

- Et bien dans ce cas, parle lui avec ton cœur et je suis sûre que tout se passera parfaitement bien, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser pour lui redonner confiance.

Le baiser eu pour effet qu'elle pense à autre chose pendant un court instant, il fut suivit d'un second plus passionné qui les firent faire totalement abstraction du monde qui les entourait et elles n'entendirent donc pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Quand elles mirent fin au baiser, elles virent que leurs parents venaient d'arriver et les regardèrent avec le plus grand étonnement.

- Ah, salut ! Fit Santana l'air de rien pour couper le silence qui s'était installé. Vous avez fait un bon voyage ?

- Vous êtes ensemble ou…, commença le père de l'hispanique qui ne termina pas sa question parce qu'il comptait faire mention du comportement de sa fille durant l'été précédent.

- Nous sommes ensemble, confirma Quinn en regardant sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Santana sourit en entendant cela, sa petite amie n'avait beau pas avoir eu le choix de faire son coming out quand elle le voulait, elle était tout de même contente de l'entendre dire cela. Maribel Lopez s'attarda sur le sourire de sa fille et s'approcha alors du jeune couple. Elle était heureuse de voir que l'hispanique avait l'air de s'être remise de la perte de Brittany.

- Je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien les filles, dit-elle avant d'étouffer Santana dans ses bras puis d'en faire de même avec Quinn. Il faudra que vous nous raconter tout cela.

- Maman ? Fit ensuite la blonde en regardant sa mère afin de la faire réagir.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu es…, dit-elle avec hésitation sans réussir à aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées.

- Homo ? Termina sa fille. Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment me coller cette étiquette parce que les filles en général ne m'attirent pas, il n'y a que Santana qui me fait ressentir quelque chose. J'aime San, elle me fait me sentir bien et je ne pense pas être capable de vivre sans elle, c'est aussi simple que cela.

- J'avais bien remarqué que vous étiez plus proche que d'habitude toutes les deux mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela mais si tu es heureuse avec Santana, tout va bien alors, dit-elle en hochant la tête comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire.

Quinn remercia sa mère puis Maribel et Judy eurent l'idée de les emmener faire du shopping en ville, c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous les cinq faire le tour des magasins. Alberto Lopez se serait bien passé de cette sortie mais il était en infériorité numérique et ne pouvait donc pas discuter. Quant aux deux jeunes, elles étaient ravies dans un premier temps mais commencèrent à déchanter après quatre heures passées dans différents magasins.

- Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre, souffla Santana à sa petite amie. Si cela continue comme ça, je devrais virer Rachel de la chambre pour avoir plus de place afin de pouvoir ranger toutes ces affaires.

- Je vais leur dire qu'il est temps qu'on rentre, lui dit Quinn en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de rejoindre les deux mères. Maman, on devrait rentrer pour pouvoir nous débarrasser de tout ce qu'on a acheter et ensuite on ira au restaurant avant qu'il n'y ait plus de table libre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on en a réserver une pour huit heures alors on peut rester ici encore une bonne heure.

C'est l'air dépité que la blonde retourna auprès de son amie qui eu alors une idée pour leur donner envie de mettre un terme à cette longue après midi shopping.

- Je pense que si on arrive à les mettre mal à l'aise devant tout le monde, elles préféreront couper court cette sortie.

Quinn la regarda d'un air qui voulait dire « mais de quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler ? », l'hispanique l'attrapa alors par la taille et l'embrassa d'une façon qui était loin d'être chaste. La blonde passa ensuite ses mains derrière la nuque hâlée afin que les deux corps s'approchent encore plus l'un de l'autre. De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers le jeune couple et leurs parents furent gênés comme l'avait pensé Santana, ils les convièrent donc à retourner chez Quinn pour mettre fin au spectacle qu'elles étaient en train de donner en public.

Les deux filles étaient plutôt fières d'elles et se dirent qu'elles aillaient recommencer s'il le fallait. Elles apprirent très vite que cela allait certainement être le cas le lendemain parce que Judy et Maribel leur annoncèrent pendant le dîner qu'elles comptaient bien remettre cela. Alberto leva les yeux aux ciels tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver à faire du shopping non-stop, il lança ensuite un regard à sa fille qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il espérait qu'elles allaient refaire leur petit numéro.

Comme l'avait souhaité Maribel, le couple du leur raconter comment elles s'étaient mise ensemble, c'était surtout Quinn qui parla à ce moment là parce que Santana n'avait pas envie de le faire dans la mesure qu'une des raisons qui faisaient qu'elles étaient ensemble était l'absence de Brittany dans leur vie. Elle commença alors à penser à la danseuse et ne fut sortie de ses pensées que lorsque sa mère demanda à Quinn si elle voulait des enfants.

- Tu étais vraiment obligée de lui demander cela ? Lui reprocha la brune.

Sa mère voulait absolument être grand-mère et comme Santana était fille unique, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait lui donner des petits-enfants. Elle savait aussi que sa mère se sentait vraiment obligée de le demander à Quinn parce qu'elle avait fait le même coup à Brittany un jour après avoir apprit qu'elles étaient ensemble.

- Ça va aller San, dit la blonde en lui attrapant la main avant de répondre à la question posée par Maribel. Je ne veux pas y penser pour le moment parce que je préfère me concentrer sur mes études puis sur mon travail avant d'y songer. En tout cas, j'ai déjà eu Beth et je pense que cela va me faire bizarre d'avoir d'autres enfants qui seront vraiment mes enfants.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je pense que vous ferez deux mères formidables. Oui même toi Santana, dit-elle alors que sa fille niait vivement de la tête pour montrer qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

- En plus, elle pourra s'entraîner à s'occuper d'un enfant puisqu'elle va bientôt être marraine, ajouta Quinn.

- Oh c'est vrai ? Il faudra que tu nous préviennes quand ce sera le petit naîtra, fit Maribel. Qui sont les parents ?

- Rachel et Finn alors il n'y a pas de quoi en être heureux parce que je suis sûre que ce mioche sera aussi moche qu'eux, voir plus.

- San ! S'exclama Quinn tandis que les trois autres la regardait avec de gros yeux.

Un sourire s'échappa des lèvres de la brune face à la réaction spontanée de sa petite amie et du regard des trois quarantenaires, et les Lopez haussèrent finalement des épaules en se disant que même si leur fille n'était pas absolument parfaite par moment, elle avait l'air heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes furent comme prévu conviées à faire à nouveau les magasins en début d'après midi. Les deux mères ne commençaient seulement à farfouiller dans les rayons de vêtements pour leur progéniture sous le regard de celle-ci qu'elles songèrent déjà au moment où elles allaient se donner en public.

- Si on est toujours en train d'essayer les fringues qu'elles nous proposent dans deux heures, on s'embrassèrent comme hier, murmura Quinn à Santana.

- Une heure, rectifia la brune

- Une heure quarante cinq, dit alors sa petite amie.

- Une heure et quart.

- Bon, une heure et demi, céda ensuite Quinn.

- Marché conclu ! Dit-elle avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

- On a dit qu'on ne le ferait que dans une heure et demi.

- Je t'embrassais juste comme ça… comme on a l'habitude de le faire à la moindre occasion mais apparemment, tu n'as envie de m'embrasser que si cela peut nous sortir d'affaire…

- Mais non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu sais bien que j'adore t'embrasser et… tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

- Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu essayes de te défendre que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Tu vas me le payer !

- Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, se moqua-t-elle.

Quinn allait répliquer mais Alberto fit son apparition et prit sa fille à part pour lui parler d'une chose qu'il qualifiait d'importante.

- J'espère que tu t'amuses bien à faire du shopping…

- Si on en venait directement au fait, le coupa Santana. Tu veux que j'embrasse encore Quinn pour les mettre mal à l'aise et qu'on aille enfin faire autre chose, c'est bien cela ?

- Exactement, soupira le père.

- Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, on a prévu de le faire mais on va quand même un peu attendre avant.

Alberto acquiesça puis retourna faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce que les deux autres femmes lui disaient, tout en espérant que le baiser allait très vite avoir lieu. Au bout de trois quart d'heures, il lança un regard désespéré à sa fille qui sortait des cabines d'essayages et qui rendait tous les vêtements qu'elle avait essayé à la vendeuse, Santana se dit alors qu'il était vraiment temps d'agir pour le bien être de son père et surtout le sien. Elle alla voir Quinn qui tenait quelques affaires dans ses bras, elle l'attrapa par la nuque et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement pendant plusieurs secondes mais personne ne les arrêta. Quand elles se séparèrent, elles virent que leurs mères les avaient remarqué et qu'elles n'avaient pas l'air si gênées que cela.

- Il faut qu'on recommence, fit Santana. Mais cette fois-ci, il faut que ce soit plus fougueux.

- Laisse tomber, je pense qu'elles s'en foutent qu'on s'embrasse devant tout le monde. Hier, elles étaient juste prises de court alors que là c'est du déjà vu pour elles.

- Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus le choix, dit l'hispanique d'un ton très sérieux. Nous devons passez au plan B.

- Mais on n'a pas de plan B, lui rappela précipitamment Quinn.

- Oh que si, dit-elle en l'entraînant vers les cabines d'essayages.

Elle referma le rideau derrière elles dès qu'elles furent rentrées à l'intérieur de la petite cabine puis plaqua Quinn contre l'un des murs. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou tandis que ses mains se pressaient le long du corps de sa petite amie.

- On ne devrait pas San…, dit la blonde avec une légère difficulté tant elle aimait les caresses que lui prodiguaient l'hispanique. Tu sais bien que je n'arrive jamais à être discrète…

- Justement, lui fit-elle brièvement avant de reprendre là où elle en était.

La période des préliminaires avait souvent eu une importance fondamentale pour la brune, sauf quand elle était bourrée, mais pour une fois elle devait aller droit au but parce qu'elle voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette journée shopping, elle introduisit donc très rapidement sa main dans le pantalon de Quinn et caressa son intimité déjà humide.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, souffla-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais te faire autant d'effets si rapidement que cela.

Quinn ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, elle en voulait juste plus que cela. Maintenant que Santana l'avait chauffé, elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle s'empara rageusement de ses lèvres pour le lui faire comprendre et la brune introduisit deux doigts en elle.

Au même moment dans le magasin, les deux mères étaient en train de chercher les deux étudiantes dans tous les rayons.

- Alberto, tu n'aurais pas vu les filles par hasard ? Demanda Maribel à son mari dès qu'elle le croisa.

- Je les ai vu partir après qu'elles se soient embrassées en direction des cabines d'essayages, Quinn portait des vêtements, elles ont sûrement du aller les essayer ensemble.

- C'est parfait qu'elles y soient déjà, je vais glisser cette robe à Santana à travers le rideau, dit Judy en montrant une jolie robe blanche à Alberto. Elle fera très bien ressortir son teint.

Elles se dirigèrent alors toutes les deux vers la zone d'essayage quand elles entendirent un cri de jouissance en provenir.

- Il y a vraiment des gens sans gêne ici, pesta Maribel. Je me demande ce que leurs parents ont pu leur inculquer comme valeurs. Ces personnes devraient avoir honte de leur comportement.

- Ce genre de personnes me désole plus qu'autre chose, dit alors Judy. Je trouve cela très regrettable qu'ils puissent véhiculer ainsi une mauvaise image des américains, et j'espère donc qu'il n'y a pas de touristes dans ce magasin. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de savoir que Quinn n'est pas du genre à se comporter ainsi.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de me dire que Santana non plus n'ira pas salir le nom des Lopez de cette façon.

- San ! Entendirent-elles alors quelqu'un crier.

Elles se regardèrent en se demandant si elles avaient bien entendu ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre, c'est-à-dire une voix féminine ressemblant étrangement à celle que Quinn qui venait de crier le surnom de Santana. Elles n'osèrent pas s'approcher plus, ayant trop peur qu'elles aient entendue juste. Quelques minutes plus tard, Quinn et Santana sortirent d'une des cabines. La blonde rougit immédiatement face aux regards outrés de quelques clients et des vendeurs tandis que la brune essayait de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Dès qu'elles rejoignirent leurs parents, Judy et Maribel leur annoncèrent que la journée shopping était terminée et Alberto leur proposa alors une activité plus divertissante.

* * *

Je suis sûre que pas mal d'entre vous s'attendait à lire intégralement la scène M :p Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et à la semaine prochaine :)


	18. Vers la vie à deux

Hey! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours autant à suivre ma fic. Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews. Je poste une nouvelle fois le vendredi parce que je ne pourrais pas le faire demain et que je n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre jusqu'à dimanche après toutes les reviews postées sur le dernier chapitre.

Sara connor, j'ai souvent cette impression que les chapitres sont plutôt courts, qu'il manque au moins mille mots pour faire quelque chose de raissonable mais j'ai un peu de mal à écrire plus long, surtout en ce moment parce que je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire :s Je vais quand même essayer de faire un effort sur les prochains mais je ne te promets rien.

Lebanes3, tu viens de me faire réaliser que j'ai complètement foiré la réaction de Judy, c'est vrai qu'elle aurait du poser des questions et tout, maintenant c'est trop tard pour rattraper cela mais merci de m'avoir dit ce qui n'allait pas. En tout cas, je pense que tu pourrais faire une bonne beta avec ce genre d'analyse ;)

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui se déroule entièrement dans le passé. Pour ceux qui veulent du présent, il faudra patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Vers la vie à deux**

En cette fin de mois de mai de l'année 2014, Kurt avait invité tous les anciens New Direction chez lui, dans son appartement new-yorkais qu'il partageait avec Blaine, pour fêter ses vingt et un ans. Quinn et Santana, qui étaient désormais en couple depuis cinq mois, avait fait le déplacement pour le week-end. Elles ne voulaient pas le manquer puisqu'elles trouvaient que c'était une très bonne occasion de tous se revoir pour une fois car ils vivaient tous leur vie chacun de leur côté et réunir tout le monde en même temps était devenu plutôt difficile.

Quand elles arrivèrent chez le couple masculin, presque tous leurs amis étaient déjà présents et malgré qu'elles n'avaient dit qu'à Finn, Rachel et plus tard à Puck qu'elles étaient ensemble, personne n'avait l'air étonné de les voir faire leur entrée main dans la main. La diva avait certainement du faire sa commère et l'annoncer à tout le monde.

- Salut les filles, les accueillis Kurt. Je suis content que vous soyez venues.

- Nous aussi, bon anniversaire Kurt, lui souhaita Quinn en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Felicidades, lui dit alors Santana dans sa langue maternelle tout en l'étreignant à son tour dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme fut surprit par le geste d'affection de l'hispanique mais essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître quand elle s'écarta de lui.

- Alors Santana, Rachel m'a dit que ce sera toi la marraine du bébé…

- Ouais. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, il faut absolument que j'aille la voir pour lui en toucher un mot, dit-elle en jetant un regard circulaire dans le salon avant de se diriger vers la petite brune qui était en pleine conversation avec Blaine et Sam.

- Devine quoi Santana ! Lui dit aussitôt Rachel en la voyant s'approcher d'elle.

- Euh… Salut tout d'abord, tu vas bien ? Ouais, moi aussi.

Rachel leva les yeux aux ciels avant de dire ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- C'est un garçon, je l'ai appris hier.

- C'est parfait, dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac à main.

- Oh, tu sais, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille n'a pas vraiment d'importance, j'aurais bien aimé aussi que ce soit une fille…

- Je me disais juste que c'était parfait que tu le saches déjà parce que comme ça, je n'ai qu'une liste à te donner, fit-elle en sortant de son sac quelques feuilles pliées en quatre et en lui donnant.

- Une liste ? Répéta Rachel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, la liste des prénoms que je ne veux pas que tu donnes à cet enfant. Il ne sera déjà peut-être pas très beau alors on ne va quand même pas l'enfoncer encore plus en lui donnant un prénom ridicule.

La petite brune déplia les feuilles de papier et commença à lire les prénoms écrits dessus.

- Rachel, Finn, tous les prénoms commençant par un B, Delillah, Jasmine, …, commença-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par Santana qui lui retira aussitôt les feuilles des mains.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné la bonne liste, dit-elle en lui donnant cette fois-ci la bonne que Rachel commença à lire elle aussi.

- Finn, Rachel, tous les prénoms commençant par un B, Kurt, Harvey, Mitchell, Gary… mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as pensé que je pourrais appeler mon fils Gary ?

- On ne sait jamais avec vous deux, se justifia-t-elle.

- De toute façon, nous avons déjà un prénom mais nous avons décidé de le garder pour nous tant qu'il ne sera pas né.

Santana lui lança un regard qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt de le lui dire si elle voulait s'en sortir vivante. La diva l'emmena donc à part et lui souffla le prénom Rowan à l'oreille. L'hispanique fit alors mine de réfléchir un instant avant de lui donner son avis.

- Il n'est pas dans ma liste donc je veux bien que vous l'appeliez comme ça. Hey Q ! S'exclama alors Santana en voyant sa petite amie les rejoindre. Le bébé va s'appeler Rowan mais chut, il faut que cela reste entre nous.

Elle avait soufflé l'information à l'oreille de la blonde mais Rachel avait tout entendu et leva les yeux aux ciels. Santana partit ensuite voir Puck qui était en train de rajouter de l'alcool au punch.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle va le dire à tout le monde, se désespéra la diva.

- Mais non, elle me l'a dit parce qu'on se dit tout mais je suis sûre qu'elle va tenir sa langue maintenant. Et puis, quand on y pense, on peut dire que ce sera de votre faute, à toi et à Finn, si elle va le dire à tout le monde parce que c'est vous qui l'avez choisi comme marraine, sans quoi elle ne serait pas au courant du prénom qu'il portera.

- Oui mais…, fit-elle avec une hésitation dans sa voix qui la força à ne rien dire finalement.

- Vous l'avez choisi plus parce que vous aviez pitié d'elle qu'autre chose.

- Si je confirme, tu vas lui répéter ? Puisque vous vous dites apparemment tout.

- Elle le sait déjà mais elle ne préfère pas s'en formaliser.

- Je vois… et sinon, vous deux, comment est-ce que vous allez ?

- Très bien. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie, elle est vraiment merveilleuse avec moi.

- Tu m'en vois ravie, dit alors Rachel avec un sourire sincère. Et dis-moi, vous comptez bientôt emménager ensemble ?

- J'aimerais bien mais je préfère que ce soit Santana qui me le demande pour que je sois sûre qu'elle soit prête.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le serait pas ?

- Parce que la vie à deux n'a jamais été vraiment son truc, il suffit de la voir avec l'autre Rachel pour s'en apercevoir.

- Peut-être mais tu n'es pas cette fille-là. Tu es Quinn, la fille dont elle est amoureuse et je suis sûre et certaine qu'elle va adorer vivre avec toi.

De leur côté, Santana et Puck parlaient de filles tout en dégustant le punch dont la recette venait tout juste d'être modifiée par l'iroquois. Le jeune homme s'était vanté auprès de son amie de sortir avec deux filles en même temps, chose que l'hispanique avait l'air de désapprouver.

- Imagine leur réaction quand elles vont le savoir…

- Avec un peu de chance, elles seront d'accord pour qu'on forme un trio.

- Il faut que tu t'enlèves de la tête cette idée que tu as que les filles aiment les trios. Franchement, je pense que tu devrais mettre un terme à cette… à ces relations, ou alors tu leur avoues tout et tu restes avec celle qui voudra encore bien de toi, mais je doute fortement qu'il y en ait une qui veuille bien rester avec toi. Fais-le avant qu'elles ne se fassent trop d'illusions.

- Tu me fais la morale mais je suis sûre que cela t'es déjà arrivée de sortir avec deux personnes à la fois.

- Alors là, non! Cela ne m'est jamais arrivée d'être en couple avec deux personnes en même temps… trois personnes, oui mais pas deux, dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle n'arriva pas à dissimuler.

- Trois ? Il faut que je me trouve une autre copine pour te faire concurrence.

- Sérieusement, arrête tes conneries avant que cela ne te retombe dessus.

- Tu dis cela mais en fait, je suis presque sûr que tu as peur que je puisse t'égaler.

Santana eu un instant d'hésitation et Puck en profita pour continuer avec un air de moquerie et aussi de triomphe d'avoir déceler quelque chose chez son amie.

- Je le savais que ça allait t'emmerder. Du coup, si je me trouve une autre fille, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Non mais tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais tromper Quinn avec trois filles ?

Elle lui avait presque crié dessus, ce qui attira l'attention des autres jeunes. Ils essayèrent finalement de ne pas trop leur porter attention, jugeant que le moment était certainement mal choisi pour intervenir. Seul le regard de Quinn resta fixer sur les deux amis.

- Et bien félicitations, dit soudainement Puck. Je suis content de voir que c'est plus que du sérieux ce qu'il y a entre toi et Quinn… sinon tu ne te serais pas soudainement énervée…

- Attends, tu étais en train de me tester ?

- Pas au début parce que je sors vraiment avec deux filles, dit-il l'air fier de lui. En tout cas, cela me rassure de voir que vous avez l'air d'être un couple solide. Je pense que Quinn a de la chance de t'avoir après tout ce qu'elle a enduré par le passé, et toi aussi, tu as de la chance qu'elle soit avec toi. D'ailleurs, c'est un peu grâce à moi tout cela parce que c'est moi qui lui ai fait prendre conscience qu'elle t'aimait quand on était au Burning Man. Et sinon, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Vous allez vivre ensemble ?

- Oh non, surtout pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de tout faire capoter en vivant avec Q.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que…

- C'est horrible de vivre avec moi, l'interrompit-elle. Tu n'as qu'à le demander à ma colocataire.

- La fille aussi bizarre que Rachel ?

- Ouais.

- La vie en communauté n'est pas spécialement faite pour toi mais en fait tout dépend de la personne avec qui tu vis. Je pense que tu feras des efforts pour Quinn.

Santana jeta alors un coup d'œil à la blonde qui la regardait toujours en ayant l'air d'écouter plus ou moins ce que Rachel était en train de lui dire. Elles s'échangèrent instinctivement un sourire, la brune se dit alors qu'une cohabitation ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal et qu'elle n'allait même pas avoir besoin de faire le moindre effort. Elle laissa alors Puck tout seul en se rendant dans la cuisine non savoir avoir fait signe à Quinn de la suivre. Dès qu'elles y furent toutes les deux, l'hispanique l'embrassa avant de la serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle simplement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

- Oui, cela fait cinq mois que nous sommes ensemble. Voilà, on passe beaucoup de temps toutes les deux mais j'en veux plus. Je te veux dans mon lit tous les matins parce que j'adore me réveiller dans tes bras, je veux te voir partir tous les jours en retard à la fac parce que tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu stresses d'arriver en retard.

Quinn se mit à rougir tout à coup, elle rougissait à chaque fois que Santana lui disait qu'elle était mignonne.

- J'ai aussi envie d'avoir l'occasion de te voir rougir encore plus souvent, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur l'une de ses joues écarlates. Je sais que je suis loin d'être parfaite et que je suis de mauvaise humeur un matin sur deux mais j'ai envie de vivre avec toi, de partager plus de temps avec toi parce que tu comptes plus que tout à mes yeux et je ne peux plus me passer de toi… En plus, j'ai tellement de chance que je vais sûrement me retrouver avec Rachel l'année prochaine si tu refuses et que je doive retourner à la résidence universitaire.

- San, je n'ai toujours voulu que ton bien…

L'intéressée sa racla légèrement la gorge face à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- … Bon, pas toujours. C'est vrai que je t'ai fait quelques coups vaches quand on était au lycée mais depuis que nous sommes à l'université, il est clair et net que notre amitié s'est renforcée et que je ne veux plus que ton bien. C'est pourquoi j'accepte d'emménager avec toi pour ne pas te faire subir une autre année de colocation avec Rachel.

La blonde s'arrêta alors net, un petit silence s'installa entre les deux filles tandis que Santana fronçait les sourcils. En voyant que sa petite amie avait bel et bien terminé de parler, l'hispanique tenta de lui donner une tape que Quinn esquiva de justesse.

- Tu ne vois pas que je te fais marcher ? Lui fit alors la blonde.

- C'est justement pour cela que j'ai voulu te taper parce que ce n'est que ce que tu mérites.

- Cela voudrait donc dire que tu as le droit de te jouer de moi mais que je n'en ai pas le droit ? Fit Quinn en essayant de paraître offensée. Je me demande franchement ce que va être la vie à deux dans ces conditions.

- Parce que tu le veux vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi. Tu es parfaite avec moi alors il faudrait vraiment que je sois folle pour dire non. Tu vas voir, on sera encore plus heureuse une fois que nous aurons notre chez nous.

Ses lèvres s'emparèrent ensuite de celle de l'hispanique, elles ne mirent fin au baiser que lorsqu'elles entendirent un bruit suspect provenir de l'entrée de la cuisine.

- Rachel…, soupira Santana en se retourna pour y découvrir la diva qui souriait un peu bêtement.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre… si vous saviez à quel point vous êtes tellement mignonnes quand vous êtes ensemble, surtout toi Santana.

- C'est parce que je l'ai bien dressé, se moqua Quinn en tapotant le dessus de la tête de sa petite amie.

Celle-ci lui lança son regard le plus noir possible mais il fut très vite trahi par le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Pour ce que tu viens de dire, c'est toi qui t'occuperas du ménage et de la cuisine la première semaine.

Quinn ne su pas quoi répliquer dans un premier temps mais réduisit finalement la distance entre les deux corps et passa ses mains sur les hanches de l'hispanique.

- Il n'y aurait pas moyen de monnayer cela ? Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Arrangez cela comme vous le voulez mais pas devant moi s'il vous plait, fit alors Rachel avant de quitter précipitamment le couple.

Santana réfléchi pendant un instant à ce qui pourrait enlever la semaine de corvée qui attendait Quinn.

- Demain soir, tu me laisseras t'attacher au lit et je pourrais faire tout ce que je voudrais de ton corps… absolument tout.

- Si ce n'est que cela, soupira de soulagement la blonde en s'imaginant déjà tout ce qu'il allait se passer. C'est d'accord.

Elles se tapèrent dans la main pour conclure leur marché puis retournèrent auprès des autres New Direction, heureuses de se dire qu'elles allaient bientôt se diriger vers la vie à deux.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une reviews pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez. Le chapitre suivant sera sûrement posté vendredi prochain, et oui j'ai des samedi très chargés en ce moment, et s'intitulera "Un an".


	19. Un an

Hey tout le monde! Comme prévu, je poste dès aujourd'hui ne pouvant pas le faire demain.

cfckc9, comme tu dis "l'auteur a tous les pouvoirs" et je compte bien en profiter au maximum.

J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce chapitre soit un peu plus long que les précédents, on atteint les 3000 mots, disons que c'est déjà cela mais je vais essayé de faire mieux pour la suite en espérant y arriver. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Un an**

La fin de la seconde année d'études supérieures venait d'arriver pour Santana et Quinn. En ce 28 juin de l'année 2014, elles devaient rentrées à Lima pour deux mois de vacances en compagnie de leur famille et de leurs amis.

Elles avaient passé leur dernière nuit de cette année universitaire là séparer l'une de l'autre. Quinn aurait voulu la passer avec sa petite amie mais celle-ci avait prétexté que comme il leur restait encore quelques cartons à faire chacune de leur côté, il valait mieux qu'elles soient chacune dans leur chambre pour pouvoir les faire le plus rapidement possible. Mais en réalité, Santana voulait être seule afin de pouvoir faire tranquillement le point sur le fait qu'elle allait bientôt retourner à Lima sans savoir si elle y était vraiment prête, et aussi pour repenser à celle qu'elle avait perdu presque un an plus tôt. Certes elle aimait Quinn et était heureuse avec elle mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver toujours de forts sentiments pour l'autre blonde qui lui manquait terriblement.

Ce matin-là, Santana se réveilla seule dans sa chambre, Rachel étant retourné chez sa famille la veille. Elle ramassa ses dernières affaires qui traînaient ici et là avant de toutes les amener dans sa voiture puis de rejoindre Quinn. Elle repensa de nouveau à la perte de Brittany, cela allait faire un an le lendemain qu'elle l'avait perdu. Il s'en était passé pas mal de choses en un an, se dit-elle. Elle avait mené une vie qui n'avait pas de sens pendant deux mois où elle avait offert son corps à qui le voulait en espérant oublier la douleur psychique qu'elle ressentait, elle s'était coupé du monde entier à l'exception de Quinn pendant quatre mois, et durant le semestre qui a suivit, elle a finalement goûté de nouveau au bonheur grâce à elle.

N'importe qui aurait pu dire que tout allait bien désormais dans sa vie mais pourtant, elle était justement au plus mal, aussi mal qu'un an auparavant et elle devait mettre au plus vite un terme à ce mal qui était en train de la ronger vivement. Dès qu'elle rendit ses clés à l'administration, elle fila chez Quinn sans perdre un instant. Elle entra dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de toquer à la porte pour la prévenir, la blonde lui lança aussitôt un sourire radieux en la voyant, celui-ci s'effaça à la vue de l'expression qui habitait le visage halé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon cœur ?

- C'est fini…, fit-elle d'une petite voix en baissant la tête. Toi et moi, c'est fini.

- Qu…quoi ? Bégaya-t-elle sans y croire ses oreilles.

- Je ne veux plus être avec toi. J'aimerais qu'on ne se revoie plus du tout, même pas en tant qu'amies.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je croyais qu'on était heureuse ensemble…

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle avant de vouloir repartir de là où elle était venue.

Quinn l'empêcha de s'enfuir de la chambre en l'attrapant aussitôt par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face, elle voulu aussi lui lever la tête pour qu'elle puisse la regarder dans les yeux mais l'hispanique s'obstina à la garder baisser.

- Hier encore, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que tu voulais faire ta vie avec moi… tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça… je sais que tu m'aimes encore et que tes projets avec moi n'ont pas changés…

- Pourtant…

- Laisse moi parler ! L'interrompit-elle avec une pointe d'énervement dans sa voix. Je sais aussi que tu souffres énormément parce que demain cela va faire un an que Brittany est décédée… tu as sûrement du remettre beaucoup de choses en questions mais notre couple n'a pas à faire partie de toutes ces choses là… Je t'aime San, tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour avec un grand A et je te l'ai rendu en faisant tout mon possible pour que tu ailles toujours bien, alors je pense mériter au moins une explication à cette idée saugrenu que tu as de vouloir me quitter.

Bien sûr qu'elle méritait une explication mais la brune savait que si elle la lui donnait, Quinn allait tout faire pour trouver les mots justes afin de la convaincre de rester avec elle et même si elle avait envie de rester avec elle, Santana ne le pouvait pas.

- J'attends Santana, insista la blonde d'un ton ferme.

La brune la regarda droit dans les yeux et craqua face à ces expressions de tristesse et de désespoir qu'elle y décelait.

- Tu comptes autant qu'a compté Britt pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdu, dit-elle en fondant tout à coup en larmes.

- Eh, ça va aller. Je suis là San, fit Quinn en la serrant dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il ne va rien m'arriver.

- Il ne devait rien arriver non plus à B et pourtant… Si je te perds toi aussi, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre cette fois-ci.

°o_o° _(fin du flash-back)_ °o_o°

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se referma sortit Santana de sa rêverie, elle lança un juron dans le vide pour ne pas avoir revu ce que Quinn avait pu lui dire pour la rassurer sur sa peur de la perdre. La blonde fit son apparition dans le dos de sa petite amie, elle la serra contre elle et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- Ce n'est pas bien de blasphémer alors enlève moi ce sale vocabulaire de ta bouche, lui fit-elle en essayant d'adopter un air de reproche.

L'hispanique se retourna si précipitamment pour lui faire face que Quinn pensa que Santana n'avait pas aimé qu'elle lui donne un ordre même si elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé et que celui-ci n'avait vraiment rien de sérieux.

- Je plaisantais, tu peux dire autant de fois qu'il te chante le mot « joder ». Il en va de même pour les autres expressions que tu as l'habitude d'utiliser telles que « mierda », « coño », et « a temer por culo ». Alors ne crois pas que je voulu t'interdire de dire tout cela, je ne t'interdirai jamais rien mon cœur.

Santana pouffa légèrement face au comportement de Quinn, elle aimait la voir ainsi à essayer de se rattraper, surtout que la plupart du temps il n'y avait jamais rien à rattraper.

- Premièrement, on dit « a tomar por culo » et non pas ce que tu viens de me dire, et deuxièmement, arrête de penser que tu ais pu faire une gaffe à chaque fois que j'ai l'air bizarre même si tu es mignonne dans ces moments là.

Et voilà, elle avait réussi à la faire rougir rien quand lui disant qu'elle était mignonne. Elle aimait aussi voir sa blonde rougir de la sorte à cause d'elle et elle s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure de contentement avant de repenser à son dernier souvenir.

- J'ai besoin que tu me racontes une partie de notre passé, lui dit-elle sans perdre de temps car elle n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir de la suite et qu'elle n'avait pas la patience d'attendre qu'il lui revienne en mémoire.

- Tu sais que le docteur Carter ne veut pas que je t'en fasse part, dit-elle avec détermination.

- Je veux juste savoir ce que tu m'as dit après que j'ai voulu te quitter pour ne pas te perdre de la même façon que Britt.

Quinn hocha de la tête après quelques secondes de réflexion puis amena Santana jusqu'au canapé du salon où elles s'y installèrent.

- Je t'ai d'abord dit que la probabilité que je meurs prématurément était la même que pour Brittany.

- C'est vachement rassurant, souffla la brune pour elle-même.

- San, je t'ai bien fait comprendre que cette probabilité était très mince, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un coup de malchance pour Britt. Ensuite, je t'ai dit que le taux de criminalité est plus bas à New Haven qu'à Los Angeles, que le rapport « forces de l'ordre » / « nombre d'habitants » était plus élevé chez nous et que je suis de toute façon beaucoup plus prudente quand je sors depuis ce qui est arrivé à Brittany. J'ai continué à te rassurer seulement en me basant sur du raisonnement et cela a fonctionné, alors que je savais que rien n'allait marcher si je t'aurais dit…

- Il ne va rien se passer parce que je suis là pour te protéger, devina Santana.

- Exactement.

- Tu as bien fait de me dire tout cela parce que c'est ce qu'il a de plus censé qui est vraiment rassurant. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de romantisme dans tes paroles mais je suis sûre de ne pas y avoir fait attention à ce moment là. Et donc, une fois que tu as réussi à me convaincre qu'il n'y avait qu'une infime probabilité que tu te fasses tirer dessus, nous nous sommes remises ensemble…

- Et bien, tu t'es ensuite mise à psychoter sur les autres façons dont je pouvais mourir. Ça a commencé par les maladies allant au simple rhume au mélanome en passant par les infections nosocomiales. Puis, il y a eu les accidents, j'en ai eu une longue liste parmi lesquels se faire renverser par une voiture mais c'est finalement sur toi que c'est tombé… enfin bref, s'en ai suivi une liste de scénario de morts stupides tel que assommer par un bouchon de champagne. Ça a été dur de t'enlever tout cela de la tête mais j'y suis quand même arriver au bout de quelques heures. Une fois que j'ai réussi à te faire oublier toutes les appréhensions que tu avais, nous nous sommes effectivement remises ensemble et nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quittées.

- Jusqu'à l'accident, dit-elle en bronchant.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment séparées, tu as juste oublié qu'on était ensemble et il faut se dire que l'important est que nous soyons toutes les deux de nouveau comme avant.

- Tu as raison, il faut simplement se focaliser sur ce fait et non plus sur l'accident.

- Dis-moi, tu as toujours peur ?

- Je crois que ce sera le cas toute ma vie mais je pense que c'est une très bonne chose parce que cela me fait encore plus réaliser à quel point ta place dans ma vie est importante.

Quinn sourit face aux propos de la brune, elle était touchée d'entendre Santana lui dire qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour elle. La blonde aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose d'aussi fort mais l'hispanique l'en empêcha en se levant brusquement du canapé.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai un entretien à Pinkes&Moses dans trois quarts d'heures alors il vaut que j'y aille dès maintenant si je ne veux pas arriver en retard et faire mauvaise impression.

- Quoi ? Tu comptes retourner là-bas ?… je ne comprends pas, tu n'aimais pas vraiment ce travail… ah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne t'en souviens pas, réalisa-t-elle.

- La banque a appelé en début d'après midi, fit Santana.

- Ah…, lâcha Quinn sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire en retour.

- Ils m'ont dit que nous avons presque deux milles dollars de découvert et m'ont demandé quand est-ce que mes parents comptaient faire un virement pour régler cette situation. J'ai très vite compris qu'il est clair et net que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vivre dans un tel appartement avec un seul salaire, d'autant plus que toutes les économies qu'on devait avoir ont du êtres dilapidées dans les trois mois de frais d'hôpitaux qui ont aussi du faire très mal au compte en banque de mes parents. J'espère en tout cas que tu ne me caches rien d'autre que nos soucis d'argents.

- Je l'ai fait pour ne pas que tu te sentes obligée d'aller travailler et que tu ais ainsi tout le temps libre dont tu as besoin pour te souvenir de ton passé. Tu n'as pas à te forcer d'y retourner mon cœur.

- Si. Il faut absolument que je me trouve un travail et cette garce de Pinkes avait l'air enchantée de me revoir à l'aéroport, cela veut donc dire que j'ai une chance d'être prise même si je ne me souviens de rien. Et puis, si je ne gagne pas d'argent, on ne pourra jamais penser à des projets d'avenir toutes les deux.

- Quels genres de projets ?

Quinn pensait aux enfants quand elle lui posa la question, elles avaient déjà parlé du fait d'en avoir mais cela n'était resté qu'une simple discussion parce qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu le temps d'en reparler.

- Le genre de projets que font la plupart des couples, répondit vaguement Santana. On en parlera quand je me serai fait une place à Pinkes&Moses, et pour que ce soit possible il faut que je parte tout de suite. Souhaite moi bonne chance.

La blonde l'embrassa pour le lui souhaiter puis l'hispanique s'en alla aussitôt. Quand elle arriva devant l'immense bâtiment de la société une demi-heure plus tard, la plupart des employés étaient en train d'en sortir pour rentrer chez eux en cette fin de journée. Elle tenta d'afficher un air sûr d'elle puis franchi les portes de l'enceinte. C'est avec le plus grand étonnement qu'une secrétaire lui indiqua le bureau de la présidente de l'entreprise, elle se demandait comment cela se faisait que Santana ait pu oublier où il était situé alors qu'elle y avait travaillé pendant plusieurs mois. Arrivée devant le bureau où l'attendait son ex-employeur, elle se retrouva en face d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle et qui avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

- Bonjour, je suis Santana Lopez. J'ai rendez-vous avec Mme Pinkes.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte du bureau.

- Mme Pinkes, Santana Lopez est arrivée.

- Faites la entrer, fit-elle sans détacher son regard du rapport qu'elle était en train de lire.

L'hispanique entra et salua la quadragénaire qui ne lui répondit rien en retour. Elle continua à lire comme si de rien n'était avant de se mettre soudainement à parler.

- Il est hors de question que je travaille pour une peau de vache comme vous. Vous vous en souvenez ? Demanda-t-elle lentement en levant enfin les yeux vers la brune. C'est ce que vous m'avez dit quand nous nous sommes croisé à l'aéroport.

- Et bien, ce n'était pas personnel en fait parce que je ne savais même pas qui vous étiez… je ne le sais toujours pas d'ailleurs.

- Vous vous droguez ? Fit-elle ahurie, n'arrivant pas à croire que Santana ne puisse pas se rappeler d'elle.

- Non, c'est à cause de l'accident. Vous vous en souvenez ? Demanda-t-elle de la même façon. Celui suite auquel vous m'avez virer. Pour tout vous dire, il se trouve que j'avais perdu la mémoire et je ne l'ai pas entièrement retrouvé. Il me manque encore les trois dernières années de ma vie.

- Vous croyez franchement que je vais vous reprendre alors que vous ne savez plus rien de mon fonctionnement ?

- Je n'en savais rien au début et pourtant vous étiez contente de mon travail.

- J'en étais moyennement satisfaite, rectifia-t-elle.

- Pourtant, si je me souviens bien, vous m'avez dit mot pour mot, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir, et vous m'avez proposé une augmentation. Vous deviez être plus que moyennement satisfaite de mon travail.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux femmes qui se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Malgré la gêne qu'elle commençait à ressentir, Santana ne baissa pas son regard afin de ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, et ce n'était seulement qu'après un moment de réflexion que la patronne prit à nouveau la parole.

- Très bien. Je pars en vacances à Bali pendant trois semaines, vous ne commencerez donc que le 25 septembre. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour l'instant, c'est que vous devrez être ici dès neuf heures avec un café noir et deux sucres le lundi et un moca vanille avec un sucre et une goutte de lait le reste de la semaine. Pour ce qui est du reste, vous l'apprendrez au fur et à mesure. Des questions?

- Je veux une augmentation, précisa Santana sachant qu'elle l'obtiendrait.

- Dix milles, fit-elle aussitôt sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir.

- Douze milles, dit alors Santana voulant au moins être augmenter de mille dollars par mois. Et n'essayez pas de me duper parce que j'ai vérifié quel était mon ancien salaire sur mes fiches de paye.

- C'est d'accord.

Elle appuya ensuite sur un bouton de son téléphone et demanda à son assistance de venir les rejoindre.

- Alice, vous êtes virée, lui dit-elle dès que la jeune fit son entrée. Vous pouvez disposer mesdemoiselles.

Les deux femmes quittèrent alors le bureau. Santana adressa un regard compatissant à Alice pour lui avoir prit son travail pendant que celle-ci se mit à marmonner aussitôt que la porte se referma derrière elles.

- Je m'appelle Adele, connasse.

- Dites-moi, elle ne se souvient jamais du prénom de ses employés ?

- Oh que non, alors attendez vous à vous faire appeler Sandra ou je ne sais comment. En tout cas je vous dit merci. Je suis enfin libre grâce à vous.

- C'est si terrible que cela de travailler pour elle ?

- Cela l'est vraiment mais ça reste un job en or car un an de travail à ce poste vous ouvre n'importe quel porte dans le monde du travail, c'est pour cela que j'ai tenté ma chance mais il est clair que ce travail n'est pas fait pour moi.

- Un an ? Ça veut dire qu'il ne me manque plus que deux mois… à moins que je ne doive redémarrer de zéro, se dit-elle pour elle-même. Bon, je vous laisse Alice. Il faut que j'aille dire à ma copine qu'une longue année de travail m'attend.

- Adele, murmura celle-ci alors que Santana avait déjà filé.

Elle se dit que suite à cette année, elle pourrait sûrement chercher un travail plus important et aussi réaliser avec Quinn le projet qu'elle avait en tête, qui n'était autre que fonder une famille.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si c'était bien ou pas. La semaine prochaine, on aura une grande discussion entre Santana et Lea, sa psy, dans un chapitre intitulé "L'autre blonde". Ciao.


	20. L'autre blonde

Hey! On est enfin samedi et qui dit samedi, dit chapitre posté :)

Ves, en fait San n'est pas payé 12.000$/mois mais a obtenu une augmentation de 12.000$ sur une année, donc 1.000$/mois de plus. Cela peut paraître beaucoup mais on est au USA, c'est un système différent du notre.

Eloraz, j'avais plus ou moins penser à ce film pour la patronne mais je ne savais plus que dans le film, il y avait aussi cette histoire du café.

Manon, je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies autant ma fic. Mais tu sais, pour les projets de famille de Quintana, il peut très bien y avoir des rebondissements pour tout faire capoter :p Bref, il faut s'attendre à tout avec moi.

Lebanes3, j'aime le fait que tu aimes ma Santana qui n'est plus la dur à cuire de Lima Heights Adjacent. J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer la suite.

Boudiboudi, oh tu sais, j'étais pas non plus trop fan du Quintana avant d'écrire cette fic. Au début, je ne savais même pas si j'allais les remettre ensemble ^^' et puis, j'ai fini par adorer le Quintana en l'écrivant. Merci pour ton compliment, ça me touche.

Pas de blabla aujourd'hui sur le chapitre à suivre, je vous dis juste bonne lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : L'autre blonde**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le cabinet médical dans lequel travaillait Lea Carter, la psychologue de Santana. Celle-ci en sortit et s'avança vers la secrétaire qui fut étonnée de la voir ici alors que son rendez-vous hebdomadaire n'avait lieu que deux jours plus tard.

- Bonjour, j'aimerais voir le docteur Carter dès que possible, lui dit-elle d'un ton pas très sûr d'elle.

- Elle a des consultations toute l'après midi, dit-elle après avoir vérifié sur son ordinateur. Elle vient de partir en pause déjeuner mais dès qu'elle reviendra, je lui demanderai s'il est possible qu'elle vous prenne en fin de journée. Vous voulez que je lui passe un message ?

- Dites lui que c'est vraiment important.

Elle avait l'air complètement désespéré et la secrétaire eu alors un pincement au cœur de la voir ainsi.

- Je vais l'appeler dès maintenant, lui dit-elle pour la rassurer alors que Santana la gratifiait d'un sourire pour la remercier. Allo Lea, c'est Jane. J'ai Santana Lopez qui souhaiterait te voir aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment important m'a-t-elle dit… Très bien, je te la passe.

L'hispanique se saisit du combiné du téléphone que Jane était en train de lui tendre et commença à se sentir un peu mieux rien qu'en sachant qu'elle allait pouvoir s'adresser à sa psychologue.

- Docteur, je…j'ai…, fit-elle sans savoir par où commencer.

- Vous êtes vous souvenez d'un moment de votre passé qui vous a perturbé ? La questionna Lea pour l'aider.

- Non, c'est quelque chose qui s'est passé ce matin… ça a à voir avec Brittany… et Quinn aussi.

- Attendez-moi dans mon bureau, j'arrive tout de suite, dit-elle aussitôt sans lui demander la moindre explication.

Santana entendit un bip provenir du téléphone qu'elle redonna à Jane non sans la remercier une nouvelle fois.

- Laissez-moi deviner, elle vous prend en consultation pendant sa pause ?

- Comment est-ce que vous le savez ?

- Elle est sans aucun doute la psychologue la plus dévouée de notre pays, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle manque sa pause de midi pour un de ses patients.

Santana hocha bêtement de la tête en se disant que le docteur Riley, qui s'était occupé d'elle quand elle se trouvait à l'hôpital, avait bien fait de lui recommander cette psychologue en particulier. Elle se souvenait encore qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était la meilleure qu'il connaissait et elle se dit qu'il avait certainement raison. Elle alla s'installer dans le bureau de Lea comme celle-ci le lui avait dit et attendit une dizaine de minutes le temps qu'elle arrive.

- Désolé pour le manque de professionnalisme mais il faut au moins que je mange un petit truc ce midi si je veux tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée, dit-elle quand elle arriva en lui montrant le sandwich qu'elle avait commencé à manger.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être désolée de vous faire venir pendant votre pause… d'autant plus que j'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir à tout cela plus calmement en vous attendant et je dois finalement avouer qu'il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat et que j'aurais pu attendre d'être à jeudi pour vous en parler.

- Et bien, comme vous êtes ici, autant en parler même si cela peut attendre, fit-elle pour l'encourager à se dévoiler avant de picorer dans son déjeuner.

- D'accord… je vais commencer par ce dont je me suis souvenue à mon réveil. On était le 7 septembre 2014, c'était un dimanche et j'étais à New York avec Quinn parce que Rachel était à terme et pouvait donc accoucher du jour au lendemain. On a eu de la chance parce que Rowan est justement né ce jour-là.

- Attendez, quel est le rapport avec Brittany ?

- Je vais y venir. Pour sa naissance, je lui avais acheté un doudou qui avait la forme d'un canard et sur lequel son prénom était brodé dessus. J'avais choisi un canard parce que c'est ce que Brittany lui aurait choisit si elle aurait toujours été toujours en vie. Je sais que Rowan a deux autres peluches comme celle-ci sur lesquelles il y a marqué un et deux ans, et je suis sûre que c'est moi qui les lui a acheté pour ses deux premiers anniversaires. Comme son troisième anniversaire est dans deux jours, j'ai décidé de lui en acheter un autre pour continuer sur cette lignée…

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Brittany, fit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils parce qu'elle essayait de trouver un lien entre ce souvenir et la jeune blonde décédée.

- Je crois que ce souvenir des doudous m'a complètement obnubilé, que je n'avais plus les idées claires. Je pense à Brittany de temps en temps pour telle ou telle raison mais là, ce que j'avais fait par le passé et ce que j'étais en train de faire ce matin lui ressemblait tellement que je n'avais qu'elle en tête au moment où cela s'est passé… c'est limite si je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle était toujours en vie, que ce cadeau n'était qu'une idée d'elle et que je venais de l'acheter à sa place que parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le temps.

- Vous avez dit « au moment où cela s'est passé », qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Santana ce matin ?

- J'ai rencontré une fille. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vraiment rencontrée mais juste aperçu de loin et de dos. C'est une blonde qui m'a fait penser à Brittany. Je pense que c'est simplement parce que toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers elle que j'ai confondu cette fille avec Britt.

- D'autant plus que vous l'avez vu de dos, cela rend la confusion plus facile. Mais parlez-moi de ce moment et de ce que vous avez ressenti.

- J'étais en train de marcher tranquillement dans la rue quand je l'ai vu en train de se lever de la terrasse d'un café, mon cœur a du manqué un battement à cet instant là. Pour moi, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était Brittany. Cela se voyait à sa silhouette et à sa façon de marcher, j'en étais sûre et certaine.

- Santana, Brittany est morte, lui rappela Lea d'un ton très posé.

Cette façon d'annoncer les choses pourrait déstabiliser la plupart de ses patients mais elle connaissait désormais suffisamment Santana pour savoir comment elle devait s'exprimer avec elle, et lui rappeler aussi crument ce fait était la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

- Brittany est morte, répéta l'hispanique.

- Vous ne la reverrez plus jamais.

- Je ne la reverrai plus jamais.

- Vous en avez bien conscience ?

- Oui, j'en ai conscience.

- Vos pensées étaient troublées, c'est pour cela que vous avez crée cette confusion. Tout ce que vous vouliez, c'était la retrouver alors vous vous êtes imaginé que cette fille avait tout de Brittany, sa silhouette et sa façon de marcher. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Ma tête me disait de courir pour la rejoindre et la serrer dans mes bras mais mes jambes ne réagissaient pas.

- C'est votre inconscient qui a prit le dessus sur votre conscience. Il savait que ce n'était pas Brittany et voulait vous épargner de vous retrouver en face d'une jeune fille que vous ne connaissez pas.

- Cela se tient, commenta-t-elle pour elle-même. Parce que je n'ai réussi à bouger que lorsqu'elle avait disparu à l'angle de la rue. Mais croyant toujours que c'était Brittany, je n'ai pas lâché l'affaire…

°o_o° _(flash-back)_ °o_o°

Une fois qu'elle sentit la mobilité de ses jambes revenir, l'hispanique se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la terrasse du bar que venait de quitter la jeune blonde. Elle s'y arrêta un moment avant d'entrer à l'intérieur où l'air climatisé ne parvint pas à lui rafraichir les idées. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, et un serveur qui était en train d'essuyer des verres tout juste lavés s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonjour, vous voulez ?

- Un renseignement, répondit aussitôt la brune. Vous connaissez la blonde qui était assise en terrasse tout à l'heure.

- Et comment que je la connais, c'est notre plus fidèle cliente. Cette fille est vraiment géniale, il n'y en a pas deux comme elle.

Le regard de Santana s'arrêta alors sur les centaines de photos qui étaient accroché au mur derrière le serveur, il devait certainement s'agir des clients habitués. Donc si cette fille était la plus fidèle cliente du bar, elle devait sûrement s'y trouver.

- Vous pouvez toujours chercher parce que vous ne la trouverez pas sur ce mur, Sloan déteste être prise en photo. Mais dites-moi, vous la connaissez comment ?

L'écoute du prénom de la blonde ramena en partie Santana à la réalité. Bien sûr qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs personne qui portait ce prénom, garçons et filles confondus.

- Elle me fait penser étrangement à quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis quelques années, lui répondit-elle quand même.

- Et bien, je vous conseille de venir faire un tour ici dimanche après midi pour faire sa connaissance et savoir si elle est bien ce quelqu'un. Sloan est une excellente pâtissière et on a décidé d'organiser une dégustation de ses meilleures tartes. Elle y sera peut-être présente mais j'ai bien dis « peut-être » parce qu'elle n'aime pas trop se retrouver au milieu de toutes les attentions.

Cette fille s'appelle Sloan et elle est apparemment une excellente pâtissière, cela ne peut pas être Brittany, essaya de se convaincre Santana.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu, dit le serveur avec un sourire en voyant l'expression de l'hispanique. Tenez, pour faire de la pub, on a reprit un article du New York Times qui parle de son talent pour la pâtisserie. Elle a gagné le prix de la meilleure tarte de New York.

La brune prit la feuille que lui tendit le serveur et sur laquelle était photocopié l'article de journal qui faisait mention à la blonde. Elle espérait y voir une photo où Sloan apparaitrait mais l'image ne montrait que la tarte déclarée la meilleure.

- Elle devait être prise en photo mais elle est partie avant la remise des prix pour être sûre de ne pas l'être parce que comme je vous l'ai dit, elle n'aime pas les photos et encore moins l'idée de se retrouver dans un journal lu par des millions de personnes.

°o_o° _(retour au présent)_ °o_o°

- ... Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'information qui aurait pu réfuter mon idée qu'il s'agissait bien de Brittany, dit-elle en agitant la feuille qu'elle avait sortit de son sac.

- Certes, vous n'avez pas pu voir son visage mais je vous rappelle qu'elle s'appelle Sloan et qu'elle se débrouille très bien en cuisine alors que vous avez précisé que ce n'était pas son point fort.

- Elle sait faire de très bonnes gaufres, dit-elle en se souvenant de celles en forme de cœur que la blonde lui avait préparé quand elles étaient toutes les deux à Los Angeles.

- Elle s'appelle Sloan, répéta Lea.

- Bon d'accord, il ne s'agit visiblement pas de Brittany, soupira Santana.

- Et pourquoi ne s'agit-il pas de Brittany ?

- Parce qu'elle est morte, répondit la brune en soupirant.

Elle regarda une dernière fois l'article de journal, elle lu le titre « Sloan Zapenat gagne le concours de tartes de New York », elle fixa l'image quelques instants, ses yeux défilèrent ensuite le long du texte puis s'arrêtèrent sur la signature, « Q.F. ».

- Il y a un autre problème. C'est Quinn. Elle ne comptait plus à mes yeux, je l'avais même totalement oublié. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais fait partie de ma vie.

- Santana, vous aimez autant Brittany que vous aimez Quinn. Pendant un instant, vous avez cru que la femme qui est morte depuis un peu plus de cinq ans était de nouveau en vie. Il est normal que vous ayez fait le vide total du monde extérieur, il n'y avait plus que vous et Brittany.

- Je veux bien croire que cela puisse être normal mais si cela aurait été le cas, si Brittany serait toujours vivante, que serait-il advenu de ma relation avec Quinn ?

- La question ne se pose même pas parce que…, dit-elle en lançant sa phrase en suspend pour que l'hispanique la termine.

- Parce qu'elle est morte, dit-elle alors à nouveau. Vous savez, j'ai vraiment très peur de perdre Quinn… de la même façon que j'ai perdu Brittany mais aussi parce que je ne l'aime pas à cent pour cent. Elle le sait et l'accepte mais j'ai peur qu'elle puisse en avoir marre un jour de ne pas être la seule dans mon cœur. Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction quand elle va apprendre que j'ai cru revoir Brittany.

- Vous comptez lui en faire part ?

- Nous nous disons tout, dit-elle simplement. J'ai envie de vivre le restant de ma vie avec elle, qu'on ait des enfants toutes les deux et qu'il y ait peut-être même aussi un mariage, et je ne pense pas que lui occulter une part importante de ce que je peux ressentir puisse être bénéfique pour notre couple. Si je veux qu'on aille loin elle et moi, je ne dois jamais rien lui cacher parce que sinon la confiance finit par ne plus exister et alors…

- Oui, c'est bon. Je sais comment fonctionnent les couples, pas besoin de me l'expliquer, intervint la psychologue. Comme vous tenez absolument à le lui dire, faites le mais allez y sur des œufs.

- Je ne suis quand même pas stupide au point de lui dire « Hey, j'ai cru rencontrer Britt et tu ne valais plus rien à mes yeux pendant l'espace d'un instant, sinon toi ça va ? ».

Lea acquiesça brièvement avant de manger une bouchée de son sandwich et Santana décida qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en aille. Elle la remercia puis fila directement au New York Times où elle retrouva Quinn en bas de l'immeuble après l'avoir contacté pour lui dire de venir.

- Ça me fait plaisir que tu passes me voir, fit la blonde dès qu'elle l'aperçu avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose qui ne peut vraiment pas attendre d'être à ce soir.

- Tu me quittes ? S'inquiéta la journaliste.

- Mais non, je ne suis pas folle à ce point-là, dit-elle tout en niant de la tête. J'ai croisé une blonde tout à l'heure et je l'ai prise pour Brittany. J'y ai vraiment cru et…

- San, je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir ce que tu vas me dire, l'interrompit-elle. Cela ne me gêne vraiment pas du tout que ton cœur ne me soit pas entièrement mien parce que tu me combles de bonheur au quotidien et que je suis sûre et certaine que tu le feras toujours. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en voudrais jamais d'être toujours amoureuse de l'une de mes deux meilleures amies qui me manque à moi aussi.

- Tu sais que je t'aime mon cœur ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais parce que je sais tout de toi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Et bien, si tu sais tout de moi, dis-moi ce que j'ai l'intention qu'on fasse ce soir ?

- Comme je dois me lever demain matin pour travailler, je dirais une soirée cocooning. Et demain soir, on se fera très certainement une petite virée en ville.

Santana grommela en voyant qu'elle la connaissait vraiment très bien, même si elle en était heureuse dans le fond, le moindre effet de surprise ne pouvait pas exister en conséquence.

- Désolé de te laisser mais il faut que j'y aille, fit ensuite Quinn. Je dois aller à Harlem pour interviewer une personne. A ce soir.

- A ce soir, lui dit-elle aussi en l'embrassant.

- Au fait, j'accepte Britt mais il est hors de question qu'il y ait une autre blonde dans ton cœur. Et moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre alors qu'il n'y a pas de passé, ni de présent Quintana. Faite moi part de vos avis.

Le peu de temps libre que j'ai ayant fait que je n'ai plus du tout d'avance, je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, même pas commencer, mais elle sera bien là samedi prochain, enfin j'espère.


	21. Petite soirée entre amis

Hello tout le monde! Je vois que les reviewers ont l'air d'être parti en vacances. Je me demande si je ne vais pas en faire autant et attendre qu'il revienne. Enfin bon, merci à Diablot's et Naomi42 pour vos reviews, cela me fait plaisir à chaque fois de voir que vous suivez ma fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Petite soirée entre amis**

Il était vingt heures et cela faisait déjà une quinzaine de minutes que Santana attendait sa petite amie dans un bar dans lequel la blonde lui avait demandé de venir pour passer la soirée. Elle retournait s'asseoir à sa table avec sa deuxième tequila qu'elle venait d'acheter lorsque la journaliste fit enfin son apparition.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, fit l'hispanique en soupirant bruyamment.

- Désolé mon cœur pour le retard, j'ai eu un article de dernière minute à écrire tout à l'heure. Je te promets que je vais me rattraper dès ce soir, je compte bien te chouchouter jusqu'à la fin du week-end.

Santana sourit intérieurement tout en s'auto-félicitant de bien jouer la comédie. Elle n'était pas du tout exaspérée d'avoir du l'attendre pendant un quart d'heure mais comme Quinn voulait toujours tout faire pour qu'elle aille bien dès qu'un petit truc n'allait pas, la brune avait eu envie d'en profiter pour une fois. Un sourire béat se dessina finalement sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'imagina la blonde en train de prendre soin d'elle pendant les deux jours à venir et celle-ci la ramena à la réalité en lui donnant une tape sur l'avant bras.

- Tu t'es jouée de moi tout à l'heure, c'est cela ?

- Tu es tellement parfaite avec moi que je savais que j'allais passé un excellent week-end si je t'en voulais d'être en retard alors je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher. Maintenant que tu le sais, j'espère que tes plans sont toujours d'actualité, fit-elle avec une grimace craintive.

- Je ne pense pas que tu le mérites mais comme cela me fait plaisir à moi aussi…

- Yes ! S'exclama alors la brune en serrant son poing en signe de victoire tandis que cette fois-ci c'était Quinn qui soupirait. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir au juste ?

- On fête le retour de Puck à New York. Il m'a appelé cette après-midi pour me dire qu'il a signé chez les Giants.

- C'est génial qu'il revienne parmi nous. Et puis, je comprends qu'il ait voulu venir jouer par ici parce qu'il a du s'emmerder comme un rat mort au Texas pendant deux ans.

- Pas vraiment, il m'a même dit qu'il aimait bien la vie qu'il avait là… attends, comment cela se fait que tu saches que cela fait deux ans qu'il habite là-bas alors que personne ne t'a dit quand est-ce qu'il est parti ?

- Je me suis souvenu ce matin qu'il a été contacté lors de sa troisième année d'études pour intégrer une équipe professionnelle parce qu'il s'était fait remarqué pendant le championnat universitaire. Je me suis aussi rappelée de pas mal de choses aujourd'hui, allant du souvenir que je t'ai raconté hier jusqu'au moment où on a terminé nos études.

- Cela veut dire que…, commença à réaliser Quinn.

- Que je me suis souvenue de deux ans de ma vie en une journée, termina Santana. Mais ce ne sont que des fragments de ma vie en fait. Je ne me suis pas souvenue de toute l'intégralité dans les détails. Et puis, tout était dans le désordre alors c'était assez difficile par moment de comprendre certains événements.

- Mais c'est super, il ne te reste donc plus que neuf mois de ton passé à découvrir.

- Ouais, c'est « super », répéta-t-elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts, mais la prochaine fois que tu m'exploses les oreilles dès le matin pour me dire, non me crier, que tu as reçu une offre pour un super travail, sache qu'il y aura des conséquences.

- Je m'étais laissée emportée par ma joie, tenta-t-elle de s'excuser.

- Mouais... sinon dis-moi, est-ce que tu as toujours le déguisement de la mère noël ? Parce que tu étais vraiment sexy là-dedans et que j'aimerais bien que tu l'utilises à nouveau dans quelques mois, lui souffla-t-elle à voix basse pour que les oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent pas cette partie de la conversation.

Quinn se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que Santana commença à avoir légèrement chaud en repensant une nouvelle fois à ce cadeau très spécial que lui avait fait la blonde pour leur deuxième noël ensemble.

- Je suis sûr que vous étiez en train de parler de sexe pour vous êtes mises à chuchoter, leur murmura soudainement un jeune homme qui se pencha vers le couple.

L'hispanique le serra aussitôt dès qu'elle se retourna vers lui, tandis que Quinn était gênée par ce qu'il venait de leur dire.

- Belle entrée Puck, lui fit Santana. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi, lui dit-il avant de la lâcher et de se tourner vers Quinn. On ne dit pas bonjour au grand Puckfasa le receveur ?

- Tu as une image à défendre Puck alors arrête de te donner des surnoms débiles, lui fit la blonde avant de l'étreindre à son tour.

- En parlant de ton image, raser ta crête ne pourrait que t'être utile, enchaîna la brune.

- Cela te permettrait sûrement de conquérir le cœur d'un plus grand public féminin.

- Vraiment ? Leur demanda-t-il avec une pointe de doute.

- Tu es très bien comme ça Noah, leur fit Rachel qui venait tout juste d'arriver avec Finn. Elles essayent juste de t'embêter un peu.

- Rachel, tu es censé être de notre côté en tant que membre féminin de ce groupe, lui siffla Santana.

- Saleté d'hétéro. Toujours à défendre les hommes alors qu'ils ne le méritent pas, pesta Quinn d'un air plus ou moins dégoûté.

- Tu dis ça Q mais tu n'es pas entièrement homo, fit Puck. Après tout, tu n'as testé que Santana. Alors qu'elle… et bien, elle en a testé un bon paquet.

Le sourire qu'il affichait alors qu'il parlait s'effaça dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment été stupide de rappeler à Santana sa période qui avait suivi la mort de Brittany, où elle avait couché avec bon nombre d'inconnus dont la plupart était des femmes. L'hispanique repensa à cet été là et surtout aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se comporter ainsi. Elle cherchait juste à se détruire pour oublier la douleur de l'absence de Brittany dans sa vie. Elle attrapa alors la main de Quinn en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de s'infliger autant de mal désormais, et elle décida ensuite de soutenir la blonde face à ce qu'avait dit l'iroquois au tout début.

- Je tiens à rappeler que ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte mais la qualité. Toi, Finn et les autres mecs avec qui elle est sortie, vous n'étiez que des erreurs de jeunesse. Alors qu'avec moi, elle a découvert ce qu'est le vrai amour et…

- Ouh… Santana qui parle du vrai amour maintenant, on aura tout vu, la nargua Puck qui était content que son amie ait passé outre sa bourde.

- Ta gueule, le rembarra-t-elle aussitôt avant de reprendre là où il l'avait interrompu. Et puis, je veux aussi ajouter qu'elle a eu tendance à pratiquer l'abstinence quand elle était avec vous mais depuis qu'elle est avec moi, elle a oublié ce que voulait dire ce mot à un tel point qu'elle va finir par m'achever tellement elle en redemande tout le temps.

Elle reçu une tape derrière la tête de la part de sa petite amie qui n'aimait pas l'entendre discuter d'un sujet aussi intime devant leurs amis. Kurt et Blaine choisirent ce moment pour faire leur apparition dans le groupe.

- Salut tout le monde, fit gaiment Kurt. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous étiez en train de parler mais si tu veux mon avis Santana, je ne me laisserai pas taper par Quinn si j'étais à ta place parce que tu vas finir par devenir une femme battue.

- Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de lui faire subir cela ? Fit la blonde après avoir étreignit Blaine pour lui dire bonjour.

- De toute façon, elle sait que je la quitterai le jour où elle me tapera vraiment alors elle ne va pas le faire, fit Santana.

- Toi, la quitter ? S'étonna Finn.

- Elle ne le fera jamais, commenta Rachel.

- Bien sûr que je ne le ferai jamais mais c'est seulement parce que Quinn va rester douce et aimante avec moi.

- Mais même si elle te donnerait quelques coups, tu serais capable de rester avec elle. Tu l'aimes trop pour la quitter, lui dit la petite brune.

- Vous êtes faites pour être ensemble, ajouta Kurt qui papillonnait rien qu'en disant cela.

- Ouais, Santana sans Quinn, c'est comme les Giants sans Puckerman, fit le footballeur. Bref, c'est impossible et personne n'en a envie.

- Ou bien, Broadway sans la talentueuse Rachel Berry, se vanta celle-ci.

- Kurt sans Blaine, dit le plus jeune des deux avant d'attraper les lèvres de son copain.

- J'ajoute aussi Blaine sans Kurt, soupira de bonheur ce dernier après le baiser.

C'est aussi Santana sans Brittany, pensa alors l'hispanique qui préféra ne le pas dire à voix haute pour ne pas plomber la bonne ambiance qui s'était installée. Pour ne pas s'en inquiéter, elle repensa à la faible probabilité que Quinn avait de mourir prématurément, puis embrassa la blonde pour enlever toute pensée négative qu'elle pouvait encore avoir en tête à ce moment là.

Puck partit ensuite chercher une première tournée pendant laquelle ils parlèrent principalement du retour de celui-ci et de son travail. Il évoqua le fait qu'il avait besoin d'un manager mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à en trouver un qui soit de confiance absolue, c'est alors que Santana eu soudainement une idée.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais l'être, se proposa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas d'expérience mais j'apprendrais sur le tas. Et puis, j'ai suivi des cours de management à la fac alors je pense que je pourrais quand même m'en sortir.

- Tu veux combien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comme je ne suis que débutante, je dirai 50.000$ la première année.

- Marché conclu, dit-il avant de finir sa bière d'une traite.

- Mon cœur, je te rappelle que tu as retrouvé un travail que tu dois commencer dans dix jours, lui dit Quinn.

- Je sais mais je gagnerai plus en travaillant pour Puck qu'avec l'autre garce de Pinkes, et puis ça va sûrement être plus sympa de faire des heures pour un ami que pour quelqu'un qui n'apprécie pas grand monde.

- Tu as peur d'affronter ton ancien toi ? L'embêta Blaine.

- Contrairement à Pinkes, j'appréciais beaucoup de monde avant, se défendit instinctivement la brune.

- Dans ce cas, il ne te sera pas difficile de nous en citer cinq, continua-t-il.

- Et bien, il y avait Brittany, Quinn, mes parents…

- La famille ne compte pas, se mêla Rachel.

- Toi, c'est sûr que je ne pouvais pas te voir, rétorqua-t-elle parce qu'elle avait enlevé deux personnes à sa maigre liste qu'elle continua ensuite. Ashley, qui est la petite sœur de Brittany et qui ne fait donc pas partie de ma famille. Lord Tubbington…

- Les animaux ne comptent pas non plus, dit Kurt.

Santana resta un long moment sans voix avant d'abdiquer avec un soupir.

- Je le savais que tu n'allais pas en être capable ! S'exclama Blaine, fier de lui.

- Franchement, c'est plutôt triste de voir que tu n'avais que trois amis quand tu étais au lycée, soupira Rachel.

- Et l'une d'elle n'avait même pas dix ans, ajouta Quinn.

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, l'important n'est pas la quantité mais la qualité. Je préférais avoir seulement trois amis dont une de huit ans, dit la brune en toisant sa petite amie du regard pour avoir fait référence à l'âge d'Ashley, que de fréquenter à longueur de journée des personnes comme vous.

- Pourtant tu le fais bien aujourd'hui, dit Finn.

- C'est parce que je me suis dis que la popularité ne sert finalement à rien, alors ça ne me gêne pas maintenant de traîner avec des losers comme vous.

Tous les « losers » levèrent les yeux aux ciels face à cette dénomination qui leur rappelait très bien l'ancienne Santana.

- Et puis, avec le temps, j'ai réalisé que vous n'étiez pas vraiment des losers en fait, avoua-t-elle.

- C'est plutôt cool que tu sois devenue gentille, dit alors Kurt, content de ne plus être considéré comme un individu appartenant au bas de l'échelle alimentaire par l'hispanique. D'ailleurs Quinn, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour l'avoir autant changée mais je dois t'avouer que tes remarques cinglantes me manquent quand même un peu parfois.

La conversation continua d'aller bon train et tout le groupe passait du bon temps en se remémorant des anecdotes de tout genre. Les trois couples se montrèrent à quelques reprises leur amour pour embêter un peu Puck qui était célibataire et l'iroquois essayait de se défendre en leur disant que son célibat était forcé puisqu'il lui servait à attirer bon nombre de fans féminins.

Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que Santana aille au comptoir pour demander une nouvelle tournée et croise une ancienne connaissance qui la reconnu immédiatement.

- Hey ! Je te connais toi, lui dit-elle avec une lueur de séduction dans les yeux. On s'est rencontré il y a… quatre ans déjà et je dois dire qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et moi, je n'ai pas pu t'oublier. Tu t'appelles Santana, c'est bien cela ?

- Heu... ouais, répondit-elle en se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette fille là.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Elle la détailla rapidement. Ses cheveux noirs et son regard verts ne lui rappelèrent rien du tout. Sa silhouette et son sourire non plus. Son regard s'attarda brièvement sur ses tatouages qui étaient visibles. Elle en avait au cou et sur les bras.

- La fille tatouée des pieds à la tête du Burning Man, réalisa-t-elle enfin.

- Bingo ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je me suis fait un nouveau tatouage à la fin du festival.

Elle souleva un peu son haut et lui montra un S tatoué sur l'une de ses hanches et qui était entouré de plusieurs autres dessins.

- Cette partie de jambes en l'air était tellement divine que tu méritais bien cela. C'est sans aucun doute la meilleure de toute ma vie. Ça te dit de recommencer ? Proposa-t-elle tout naturellement.

- Je suis en couple et je n'ai pas envie de tromper ma copine.

- Elle n'est pas obligée d'être au courant, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant de la lui mordre.

- Je l'aime et faire l'amour avec elle est vraiment génial à chaque fois alors non merci, dit Santana avec un mouvement de recul.

- Même pas un plan à trois ? Tenta la fille en boudant légèrement tout en lui caressant le bras.

L'hispanique ria un peu face au comportement un peu enfantin qu'elle employait pour arriver à ses fins. Elle savait qu'elle lui dirait dit oui sans hésiter si elle aurait été seule mais elle était en couple avec Quinn, elle l'aimait et lui faire du mal était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter alors elle s'apprêta à refuser à nouveau la proposition quand elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle.

- Ça va, tu t'amuses bien ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois mon cœur. Tiens, dis-lui toi que je n'ai pas envie qu'on couche ensemble, dit-elle en regardant la fille tatoué qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de repartir de là où elle venait.

Quinn décida elle aussi de s'en aller pour se calmer au lieu de s'énerver en public contre Santana mais celle-ci la retint pour mettre les choses au clair.

- Tu sais que ma plus grande peur est de te perdre, alors est-ce que tu crois vraiment que j'irais voir ailleurs au risque que cela se produise ?

- Non, soupira-t-elle. Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je t'aime et je te promets que s'il y a une prochaine fois, je me comporterai comme la garce de Lima Heights Adjacent que j'étais pour faire fuir la prétendante. Et si tu as encore quelques doutes, on peut rentrer à la maison pour que je te fasse voir à quel point je t'aime et que tu me combles totalement.

- C'est bon, je n'ai pas de doutes sur tes sentiments… mais je veux bien que tu me le fasses voir quand même.

Santana prit la main de la blonde et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens avant de se faufiler hors du bar sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à leurs amis parce qu'elle était vraiment pressée de lui montrer une fois de plus tout son amour.

* * *

C'est donc tout pour ce chapitre. Je posterai la suite samedi prochain comme d'habitude, sauf si je constate que vous êtes nombreux à être toujours en vacances. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine.


	22. 405 East 61st Street, New York

Hey! Alors là, vous êtes géniaux. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous suivez bien et de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Aujourd'hui, vous avez le droit un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude mais ne vous y habituez pas parce que le prochain sera deux fois plus court ^^' On commence par un souvenir, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : 405 East 61st Street, New York**

Cela faisait une semaine que Santana et Quinn venait d'arriver à New York, elles séjournaient à l'hôtel le temps de trouver le nouvel appartement qui s'avérait assez dur à trouver puisque la brune s'était montré plutôt difficile jusqu'à présent. Elle avait aussi épluché les offres d'emploi et avait fini par trouver une annonce pour un travail d'assistante dans une grande agence de la ville. Même si elle n'était à priori pas destinée à ce genre de métier, elle avait très vite remarqué qu'il y avait pas beaucoup d'offre dans son domaine, elle avait alors décidé de tenter sa chance pour ce poste car elle avait besoin d'un salaire pour que le couple puisse vivre décemment.

- Bon alors, le programme de la journée, fit Quinn pendant que sa petite amie était en train de finir de s'habiller. Tu assures à ton entretien d'embauche tout à l'heure. On visite d'autres appartements cette après-midi et j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas que des défauts à ceux qu'on va voir cette fois-ci. Et on fêtera ce soir ton travail et notre appartement comme il se doit.

- En admettant que j'assure lors de l'entretien, je n'aurais pas forcément le poste.

- Ne sois pas défaitiste.

- En plus, j'ai entendu dire que cette femme est vraiment… méchante.

- Méchante ? Répéta-t-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu as peur d'elle. Je te rappelle que tu viens de Lima Heights Adjacent et que tu n'as pas peur de personne.

- Tu as raison, je n'ai peur de personne et je vais tout déchirer. Je vais y aller, à tout à l'heure mon cœur.

Elle l'embrassa en espérant que cela lui porte chance puis fila hors de leur chambre. Après s'être perdue une fois dans le métro, elle réussit à trouver l'agence Pinkes&Moses chez qui elle avait postulé deux jours plus tôt. On lui indiqua le bureau de la directrice et quand elle entra dans le hall qui précédait celui-ci, elle se retrouva en face de trois jeunes filles qui avaient toutes comme elle leur curriculum vitae en main. Santana jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte vitrée qui menait au bureau et vit que cela avait l'air de très mal se passer pour la femme qui était assise face à la chef. Elle sortit d'ailleurs deux minutes plus tard les larmes aux yeux.

- Kate Campbell, entendit-elle esnuite à travers la porte restée entrouverte.

- Vous pouvez retourner chez vous les filles parce que ce job est à moi, dit la fameuse Kate qui se lever du divan sur lequel elle attendait.

Santana prit alors sa place entre les deux autres filles qui avaient l'air elles aussi très sûre d'elles-mêmes. Vu la tête qu'affichait Kate dix minutes plus tard quand elle sortit à son tour du bureau, l'hispanique se dit que ce job n'était finalement pas pour cette femme.

- Casey Jean Parker, appela cette fois-là Pinkes.

Elle avait à peine atteint le seuil de la porte qu'elle se fit rapidement réexpédié de là où elle venait.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais embaucher une fille qui s'appelle C.J. Parker ? On n'est pas dans _Alerte à Malibu_ ici alors ne revenez que lorsque vous aurez changé de nom. Suivante, June Cox.

Une fois que cette fille referma la porte du bureau derrière elle, Santana essaya de se focaliser sa façon de faire bonne impression. Quinn voulait vivre dans Manhattan mais ce n'était pas qu'avec son seul salaire qu'elles allaient y parvenir alors l'hispanique devait réussir coûte à coûte à bien s'en sortir si elle voulait faire plaisir à celle qu'elle aimait. Elle fut brusquement sortit de ses pensée quand elle entendit son nom provenir de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle se leva précipitamment, salua poliment Pinkes et alla s'asseoir en face d'elle après lui avoir remit son cv.

- Aucune expérience, commenta la patronne pour elle-même. Une formation et des stages qui ne seront d'aucune utilité. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais prendre une personne qui ne sait rien de rien de ce métier ?

- La légende dit que quand je suis née, j'ai traité l'infirmière de gros tas. Vous voyez ? Je ne suis pas une faible, j'ai du cran et j'ai toujours su m'imposer dans ce monde. Contrairement aux autres filles qui sont passées avant moi, vous ne me faites pas peur parce que j'ai grandi à Lima Heights Adjacent et que personne ne me fait peur en conséquent. Je peux donc vous assurez que vous ne trouverez personne qui soit meilleur que moi.

Elle lui avait répondit cela d'une traite en la regardant droit dans les yeux et sans sourciller. Et même si elle venait de lui parler de son langage vulgaire et de son quartier alors que ce n'était pas le moment pour, elle sentait qu'elle avait toutes les chances de son côté.

- J'arrive au bureau à 9 heures pile, dit alors Pinkes. Il va de soi que vous serez là avant et que vous aurez pensé à m'acheter un café. Le lundi, je prends un café noir avec deux sucres, le reste de la semaine un moca vanille avec un sucre et une goutte de lait. Chandler, qui travaille au management, s'occupe aussi de la formation de mes assistantes. Si je vous embauche, il vous fera part de tout ce dont vous devez savoir pour que cela se passe bien... J'imagine déjà ce que vous avoir à mes côtés pourrait m'apporter. Je ferais sûrement les gros titres, Brooke Spencer Pinkes engage une pauvre petite mexicaine, et pas en tant que femme de ménage pour une fois. Cela ne pourra qu'être bénéfique, et cela nous permettra de nous faire bien voir des latinos.

- Je suis américaine, précisa Santana.

- Vous serez mexicaine si vous aurez ce travail, et vous m'aiderez ainsi à faire un plus grand chiffre d'affaire. Est-ce que vous avez un lien de parenté avec JLo ?

- Non, pas à ma connaissance.

- Dommage, fit-elle avec une grimace de déception. J'imagine qu'on fera sans. Bon, dites-moi, si je vous prends comme assistance, quel café m'apporterez-vous ?

- Un noir avec deux sucres le lundi et un moca vanille avec un sucre et une goutte de lait le reste de la semaine, dit-elle en récitant ce qu'elle avait retenu peu de temps avant.

- Vous êtes engagée. Je vous attends dès demain à…

- A neuf heures avec le moca, termina Santana.

- Parfait. A demain. Et allez voir Cameron avant de vous en aller.

L'hispanique se rendit alors au bureau du certain Chandler ou Cameron du management qui s'appelait finalement Charlie et qui lui expliqua en un peu plus de deux heures tout ce dont elle devait absolument avoir connaissance avant de commencer à travailler. Elle rejoignit ensuite Quinn qui l'attendait à la terrasse d'une brasserie qui se trouvait en bas de leur hôtel.

- Il faudra qu'on demande une bouteille de champagne ce soir, lui dit-elle dès qu'elle s'installa en face d'elle non sans l'avoir embrasser préalablement.

- C'est vrai ? Tu as le job ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que Santana hochait de la tête. Et elle est comment finalement cette Pinkes ?

- Elle s'appelle Brooke Spencer Pinkes et disons qu'elle est tout le contraire de l'autre BSP que nous connaissons.

- Ah, quand même, constata-t-elle. Ça ne va pas être facile.

- Je suis une dur à cuire alors je sais que je peux réussir à surmonter tout cela. Et maintenant que j'ai un travail, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver notre appart et nous y installer avant que tu ne commences le travail.

- En parlant de cela, on doit rejoindre l'agent immobilier dans une heure pour en voir un sur la soixante-et-unième rue, c'est à trois rues d'ici. J'espère que tu ne feras pas trop ta difficile.

- Je ferai ma Santana.

- Ça veut dire que tu feras ta difficile, en conclu-t-elle.

- Non, cela veut dire que je chercherai ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi.

- Oh… tu sais que je t'aime ?

Santana lui répondit par un baiser qui fut interrompu plusieurs secondes plus tard par l'arrivée d'un serveur qui s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge pour leur faire remarquer sa présence. Elle prirent commande, mangèrent tout en discutant de ce qu'elles comptaient faire prochainement dans cette ville immense puis partirent à la rencontre de leur agent immobilier qu'elles retrouvèrent au 405 East 61st Street où se trouvait l'appartement qu'elles s'apprêtaient à visiter.

Contrairement à ce que Quinn avait redouté, l'hispanique n'y trouva aucun défaut. La cuisine n'était pas très grande mais cette pièce n'avait jamais vraiment intéressée Santana, le salon était suffisamment spacieux à son goût et il était lumineux, ce qui lui donnait une impression de chaleur. La première chambre l'était elle aussi, la seconde était petite mais elles n'en avaient pas besoin alors cela lui importait peu et la salle de bain qui se trouvait entre les deux chambres était parfaite parce qu'il y avait « une douche pour les câlins rapide avant d'aller travailler et une baignoire pour ceux plus long du week-end », avait-t-elle murmuré discrètement à l'oreille de sa petite-amie qui se mit à rougir instantanément à cette idée.

Elles signèrent le bail le jour même et purent emménager aussitôt après puisque l'appartement était déjà libre. Deux semaines plus tard avait eu lieu leur crémaillère où elles avaient invité leurs amis du glee club qui vivaient à New York, quelques amis de New Haven qu'elles s'étaient fait pendant leurs études et aussi leurs voisins de palier afin de sympathiser un peu avec eux.

La soirée se déroulait à merveille jusqu'à ce que la brune s'aperçoive que Quinn avait l'air de se faire draguer ouvertement par un de ces fameux voisins. Pour en être sûre, elle s'approcha discrètement des deux jeunes afin d'écouter leur conversation.

- … Le New York Times ? Carrément ! Tu m'impressionnes Quinn. J'aimerais tellement travaillé pour ce journal à la fin de mes études. Tu as fait comment pour y arriver ?

- Disons que le poste de rédactrice en chef du journal de Yale que j'ai occupé l'année dernière m'a beaucoup aidé.

- Parce que tu viens de Yale en plus ? Le concours d'admission est très difficile à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Voilà donc que tu es belle et intelligente, que demander de plus ? Rien parce que tu es tout simplement parfaite, répondit-il lui-même à sa question.

Santana fut soulagée de voir que le jeune homme était un mauvais dragueur mais elle n'aimait quand même pas le voir tenter sa chance.

- Ça te dit qu'on sorte un de ces quatre ensemble pour qu'on discute tranquillement de notre passion pour le journalisme et plus si affinités ?

- Ça te dit de t'éloigner de ma petite amie avant que je ne te refasse le portrait façon Picasso ? Intervint à ce moment l'hispanique en passant son bras autour de la taille de la blonde.

- Ah… vous n'êtes pas colocataires ? Demanda-t-il avant de s'en aller suite au regard assassin que lui lançait Santana en guise de réponse.

- Je ne te savais pas jalouse Lopez, l'embêta Quinn.

- Ta gueule Fabray, soupira la brune.

- Je t'aime, dit alors la blonde en la serrant dans ses bras. Et encore plus qu'avant après cette preuve de jalousie qui n'est autre qu'une preuve d'amour en fait.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

°o_o° _(fin du flash-back)_ °o_o°

- San, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, cela fait déjà plus d'une heure que la soirée à commencé, lui dit Quinn en la secouant un peu pour la réveiller.

Santana, qui s'était assoupie sur le canapé, ouvrit alors les yeux en grognant et alla dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Ce soir-là, Puck les avait invité chez lui pour sa fêter son emménagement à New York, au 405 East 61st Street. L'iroquois avait demandé à son agent immobilier de lui trouver un appartement dans l'Upper East Side afin de vivre pas trop loin de ses amis et quand celui-ci lui en avait proposé un dans le même immeuble que celui de Quinn et Santana, il avait décidé d'accepter puisque c'était le seul des appartements qu'il avait visités qui lui plaisait.

Une fois prête, la brune rejoignit sa copine dans le salon, qui avait décidé de garder la tenue qu'elle avait porté pour aller travailler, et elles s'en allèrent toutes les deux pour rejoindre l'appartement qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du palier. En sortant de chez elles, elles tombèrent sur Tim, un voisin bien sympathique au premier abord selon Santana sauf depuis qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'il avait dragué Quinn quatorze mois plus tôt.

Elle pointa ses propres yeux avec son index et son majeur avant de tourner sa main pour viser ceux du jeune homme afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait à l'œil. Tim, qui savait qu'elle avait perdu mémoire et qui avait espéré qu'elle ne souvienne jamais de ce souvenir-là, avala sa salive tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'il s'en sorte indemne. Il baissa la tête puis se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement du footballeur puisqu'il était lui aussi invité en tant que voisin.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de me raconter tout à l'heure ce dont tu viens de te souvenir, dit alors Quinn à sa copine. Et t'inquiètes pas, il est resté sage après que tu l'ais menacé de t'en prendre à lui.

- Mouais… enfin je suis sûre qu'il aurait dansé sur ma tombe si j'y étais restée le jour de mon accident. Il aurait même très bien pu te draguer pendant mon enterrement rien que pour m'emmerder.

La blonde ria un peu avant de nier ce que Santana venait de dire puis l'entraîna à la suite de leur voisin Tim. Chez Puck, les trois jeunes furent accueillis par une Rachel déjà ivre qui les serra tous longuement dans ses bras comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas vu. L'hispanique repéra ensuite l'hôte qui était en train de discuter avec d'autres garçons et qui tenait un verre de punch à la main. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers lui et le lui prit des mains.

- Je sais que c'est ta soirée et que tu as envie de t'amuser sans aucune limites mais je te rappelle que tu as une séance photo demain et que le look gueule de bois n'est vraiment pas sexy. Tu en es à combien ?

- Deux verres.

- Ok, ça veut dire quatre, en déduit-elle. Tu as le droit d'en boire deux autres mais pas plus, et saches que je te surveille.

- Mais…

- Je m'occupe de ta carrière alors tu dois faire ce que je te dis, dit-elle avant de faire volte-face pour rejoindre sa petite amie qui était en pleine discussion avec Tim.

- Vous pouvez être sûrs que je ne l'inviterai pas la prochaine fois, entendit-elle Puck dire à ses amis.

Santana sourit face à l'amertume de son ami tandis qu'elle se dirigeait toujours vers Quinn, mais elle fut arrêtée par Rachel qui passa son bras autour de sa nuque et qui l'emmena vers la table où se trouvait l'alcool.

- Hey Sanny ! Ça te dit de prendre un verre avec moi ?

- Je n'ai visiblement pas le choix… mais ne m'appelles plus Sanny s'il te plait.

- D'accord Sanny, dit-elle en lui servant un verre de punch dans lequel elle ajouta un peu de whisky et de tequila.

L'hispanique fut étonnée de la voir verser le liquide dans le verre sans en reverser une seule goutte et s'attarda ensuite sur le goût que ce breuvage devait avoir. Elle en but une gorgée qu'elle recracha aussitôt dans le récipient tout en se maudissant d'avoir penser pendant une fraction de seconde que cela n'allait peut-être pas être immonde.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que tu arrêtes de boire. Tu sais où est Finn ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se disant que c'était à lui de s'occuper d'elle.

- Je crois qu'il est chez Puck mais je n'en suis pas trop sûre, gloussa-t-elle.

Elle décida alors de le chercher d'elle-même et jeta un coup d'œil un peu partout jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve. Même s'il avait l'air en meilleure forme que Rachel, il avait l'air d'avoir pas mal bu lui aussi.

- Vous êtes vraiment des cas tous les deux. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Rowan demain matin quand il verra que ses parents sont complètement déchirés. Et dire qu'en tant que parents, je vous croyais responsables et que j'étais sûre qu'un de vous n'allez pas boire d'alcool…

- Mais tu sais Sanny, celui qui ne boit pas, c'est Sam et nous… et nous… et Sam, il est à Los Angeles, se perdit-elle dans ses paroles.

- Je vais t'amener chez moi pour que tu reposes un peu, dit-elle en l'empoignant fermement pour l'emmener loin de cette fête.

Arrivée chez elle, l'hispanique la fit s'allongeait sur son lit. Elle lui enleva ses chaussures et prit ensuite place à côté d'elle. Rachel se blottit instinctivement dans ses bras et Santana en soupira d'exaspération.

- Franchement, je t'aime bien mais je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable de…, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter suite à un ronflement de la petite brune.

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à fixer le plafond en se disant qu'elle avait beaucoup changé en cinq ans, Santana ferma à son tour les yeux pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

°o_o° _(flash-back)_ °o_o°

La brune courut se précipiter sous le porche d'entrée de l'immeuble dans lequel vivait la famille Hudson-Berry. En ce début de mars, il pleuvait des cordes depuis bientôt une semaine mais Santana avait quand même trouvé le moyen d'oublier de prendre son parapluie, et bien que la bouche de métro de laquelle elle venait de sortir n'était qu'à trente mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait à ce moment-là, elle était trempée des pieds à la tête, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et elle était morte de froid. Elle composa d'une main tremblante le code pour ouvrir la porte puis se réfugia dans la chaleur du hall d'entrée. L'ascenseur l'amena jusqu'au deuxième étage et elle frappa sur la porte où était inscrit le numéro 24.

- Mon dieu Santana ! S'exclama Rachel en la voyant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de sortir sous cette pluie ? Tu comptais attraper une pneumonie ou quoi ? Allez, file prendre une douche pour te réchauffer, je vais te chercher des vêtements secs à te mettre.

L'hispanique hocha de la tête dans un claquement de dents, elle savait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle mais elle s'ennuyait fermement car elle n'avait rien à faire ces jours-ci puisque elle était en vacances forcées après sa patronne ait décidé de partir une semaine sous le soleil de Floride pour éviter ce mauvais temps, et Quinn était partie depuis trois jours dans le Michigan pour couvrir un fait divers important.

Le contact de l'eau chaude sur son corps lui procura un bien extrême, elle resta sous l'eau une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se décider à en sortir. Elle enfila les affaires que son amie avait déposées pendant qu'elle se douchait et remercia le ciel que Rachel ait adopté un meilleur style vestimentaire depuis qu'elle vivait à New York. Elle se rendit ensuite dans le salon, s'installa sur le canapé où l'attendait une tasse de café et répondit enfin à la question de la diva.

- Ce qu'il m'a prit, c'est qu'il y a trois jours j'ai fait le ménage à fond dans tout l'appart, je me suis acheté le dernier _Tomb Raider_ que j'ai reçu il y a deux jours et que j'ai fini dans la journée parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Hier, j'ai passé une fois de plus toute ma matinée à jouer à la console mais on va dire que ça allait parce que j'ai pu jouer en ligne avec Puck. Hier après-midi, il avait entraînement donc je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de me demander ce que je pouvais bien faire pour m'occuper. Je ne voulais pas revivre cela aujourd'hui alors j'ai préféré venir ici.

- Contre l'ennui, il y a Rachel Berry, dit celle-ci en souriant de sa rime.

Santana leva un sourcil et le sourire de son amie s'effaça aussitôt. Comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, Rachel lui proposa ensuite de s'amuser un peu avec un action ou vérité. L'hispanique rejeta immédiatement l'idée avant d'abdiquer en réalisant que de toute façon elles n'avaient vraiment rien d'autre faire et que cela allait peut-être lui permettre d'obtenir des informations qu'elle jugeait précieuses.

- Action ou vérité ? Commença Santana.

- Action.

- Tu dois dire que tu « n'arrive pas à la cheville de la talentueuse Santana Lopez » pendant que je te filme avec mon portable.

- Non vérité ! Dit aussitôt Rachel tandis que son amie se tordait de rire en sortant son téléphone de son sac à main. Bon d'accord… Je n'arrive pas à la cheville de la talentueuse Santana Lopez.

- C'est dans la boîte, fit-elle avec satisfaction.

- Action ou vérité ? Demanda Rachel en espérant que Santana allait passer à autre chose.

- Vérité.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ?

- C'est sans aucune honte que je te réponds oui. Il faut aussi dire que j'ai mis du temps avant que cela soit le cas. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité, répondit-elle aussitôt ne voulant surtout pas tenter une action qui pourrait être bien plus horrible que la première, même si elle doutait qu'il puisse en exister.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu envie d'embrasser une fille ?

- Oui mais ça fait longtemps. Action ou vérité ?

- Je vais prendre action.

- Hum… tu ne dois pas montrer cette vidéo à qui que ce soit.

- Argh… fait chier. Bon, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- C'est qui cette fille ?

- Et bien… c'était il y a très longtemps, dit-elle avec gêne.

- Allez, crache le morceau.

- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, fit-elle en détournant le regard de celui de son amie.

- Quoi ? T'as envie de te taper ma copine ?

- Alors petit un, je n'ai pas envie de me « la taper » comme tu dis et petit deux, c'était au moment du lycée, vous n'étiez même pas ensemble alors il n'y a pas quoi en faire tout un plat.

- Sache que petit trois, si tu oses t'approcher de Quinn…

- Ça va être difficile de ne pas l'approcher dans la mesure où on se voit au moins une fois par semaine, l'interrompit-elle.

- Si tu te retrouves seule un jour avec elle, se reprit Santana, je diffuserai la petite vidéo de tout à l'heure sur internet.

La diva ouvrit grand la bouche de stupeur, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se retrouve sur la toile.

°o_o° _(fin du flash-back)_ °o_o°

L'hispanique se réveilla brusquement, elle se dégagea des bras de Rachel qui l'entouraient et lui donna quelques tapes au visage pour qu'elle sorte à son tour du sommeil.

- Hey, réveilles toi. Il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux.

Pour toute réponse, elle eu le droit à un ronflement. Elle se rendit alors dans le bureau et alluma l'ordinateur portable en espérant qu'elle ait envoyé dessus la vidéo qui se trouvait sur son portable. Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle parvint à mettre le doigt dessus et retourna alors dans la chambre. Elle monta le son au maximum et appuya sur la touche « espace ».

« Je n'arrive pas à la cheville de la talentueuse Santana Lopez. »

Rachel ouvrit tout à coup les yeux en criant face à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Santana la fixa avec un sourire mauvais dessiné sur les lèvres puis appuya de nouveau sur la même touche afin de la torturer un peu.

- Je crois qu'on a un problème toi et moi, lui dit-elle ensuite.

Cette vidéo avait eu un effet dessoûlant sur la diva et le jeu lui revint aussitôt en mémoire.

- Je te rappelle que tu as couché avec Finn, que tu lui as même prit sa virginité et que je ne t'en veux pas alors que je n'ai rien fait avec Quinn.

- Et il y a intérêt qu'il ne se passe jamais rien.

- Elle ne m'attire pas alors il n'y a aucun risque. Je préfère de loin les bras chaleureux de Finn et sa gentillesse.

- Comment ça elle ne t'attire pas ? Ses étreintes sont plus que chaleureuses, elles sont douces, attentionnés, rassurantes et pleines d'amour. En plus,…

- C'est moi ou tu essayes vraiment de me convaincre de préférer Quinn à Finn alors tu t'es montrée jalouse tout à l'heure parce que j'avais voulu l'embrasser il y a plus de cinq ans ?

- Heu…

Elle ne su pas quoi répondre et elle fut sauvée par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit sur Quinn qui leur lançait un regard interrogateur.

- Mon cœur, tu as déjà eu envie d'embrasser Rachel ?

- Tu es la seule fille m'est déjà attirée donc non. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ?

- Je te dirai tout après la soirée. Pour l'instant, il faut que je retourne surveiller Puck.

Elle sauta du lit et attrapa la main de la blonde avant de sortir de la chambre tandis que la diva s'approcha de l'ordinateur, resté allumé sur le lit.

- Au fait Rachel, fit Santana sans même se retourner. N'essaye pas de supprimer la vidéo, tu n'y arriveras pas. Elle est protégée par un code.

La petite brune se laissa alors tomber sur le lit tandis que des larmes perlaient ses yeux.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'attends vos avis, surtout sur le Pezberry. Si on atteint les 200 reviews (il n'en manque que une donc cela devrait être bon), je posterai le chapitre suivant, qui s'intitulera "Boom", dès mardi ou mercredi. D'ici là, bon week-end et profitez bien du soleil.


	23. Boom

Hey! Comme promit, comme du. Voici le chapitre posté en avance pour vous remercier des 200 reviews. Il est beaucoup plus court que le précédent mais j'espère que vous vous en contenterez. Ce chapitre commence par un souvenir. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Boom **

Les premiers rayons de soleils de la journée réveillèrent Santana en douceur, elle sourit instinctivement en voyant Quinn dormir paisiblement à côté d'elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir l'heure qu'il était, 7h27. Il lui restait encore une demi-heure avant de devoir se lever. Elle fit alors de nouveau face à celle qu'elle aimait et passa derrière son oreille les mèches blondes qui cachaient son visage. La brune resta ainsi à ses côtés, à la regarder sans se lasser et en se répétant encore et encore qu'elle était très chanceuse de l'avoir de sa vie.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se le disait, elle pensa à l'avenir. Ce jour-là, elle s'imaginait en train d'exercer un meilleur travail qui leur permettrait de s'acheter une grande maison en banlieue où elles pourraient fonder leur famille. Mais elles adoraient ce quartier de la ville, en plus la vie dans le centre avait ses avantages alors elle se dit qu'elles pourraient très bien rester ici et s'acheter une maison en Floride pour les vacances afin que leurs enfants puissent profiter du soleil même pendant les vacances de noël.

La brune s'imagina plusieurs avenirs possibles et dans chacun d'entre eux revenaient les enfants. Elle avait désormais vingt-trois ans et se disaient depuis quelques mois qu'elle était prête à en avoir. Elle savait que Quinn en voulait elle aussi, l'absence totale de Beth dans sa vie l'avait énormément perturbée mais elle avait réussit à passer à autre chose en se disant que sa fille avait une mère formidable et qu'elle ne devait manquer de rien, elle était donc prête à avoir d'autres enfants maintenant.

Malgré que cela faisait donc quelques mois qu'elles y pensaient, le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé. La présence de Rowan dans leur vie aurait pu les aider à se confier là-dessus mais elles trouvaient à chaque fois une excuse pour ne pas le faire, soit Quinn se disait qu'elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, soit Santana songeait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ait un autre travail avant de se lancer. Mais ce matin-là, l'hispanique se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle se jette à l'eau et qu'elle en parle enfin à Quinn parce que Finn et Rachel avait déjà un garçon, qui était tout simplement adorable selon elle, que Mike et Tina leur avait annoncé un mois plus tôt qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant qui devait naître au début du mois de novembre, et enfin parce que la veille elle avait reçu un coup de fil de Sam qui était fier de lui dire que Mercedes était enceinte depuis trois semaines. Et au lieu de le féliciter comme il se devait, elle avait sortit brusquement « Mais putain, ça va être quand mon tour ? ». C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait prit conscience qu'elle était vraiment prête et qu'elle ne voulait plus attendre une seconde de plus.

Souhaitant lui en parler dès maintenant, Santana parsema de baisers le cou de la blonde afin de la réveiller. Elle entendit un gémissement de plaisir qui lui indiquait que Quinn aimait la façon dont elle s'y prenait pour la faire émerger du sommeil, puis elle sentit que ses mains douces se faufilèrent sous son haut et lui caressèrent le dos. L'hispanique s'arrêta un instant et recula légèrement, ce qui fit grogner de frustration sa petite amie. Elle sourit de bonheur avant d'attraper ses lèvres cette fois-ci.

- Bonjour mon cœur, lui fit Santana après avoir mit fin au baiser.

- Non, encore, dit l'autre en collant ses lèvres aux siennes, ce qui fit rire la brune.

Le baiser commença rapidement à prendre des allures de câlin, et même si cela était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle devait faire, Santana préféra se dégager de Quinn afin de lui parler parce que sinon elles n'allaient rien pouvoir se dire avant que le réveil ne sonne et elles n'allaient pas non plus pouvoir le faire après parce qu'elles n'allaient avoir que peu de temps pour se préparer.

- San, se plaignit Quinn en se tortillant sur elle-même.

- J'ai envie de te dire quelque chose…

- Et moi, j'ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu m'embrasses, dit-elle en levant la tête pour regarder l'heure qu'il était. Et que tu me fasses l'amour, on en a encore le temps.

Elle attrapa ensuite le haut de la brune et tenta de le lui retirer mais celle-ci l'en empêcha.

- C'est très important et je peux t'assurer qu'après ce que je vais te dire ce matin, on va certainement faire l'amour toute la soirée.

- Tu as gagné à la loterie ? Fit-t-elle soudainement.

- Non, c'est mieux que cela.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien être mieux ? Se demanda-t-elle sans trouver.

- Je veux qu'on ait des enfants.

Quinn écarquilla les yeux avant de lui demander de confirmer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Tu as bien dit que…

- Oui, je veux qu'on fonde notre famille. Je veux qu'on ait deux enfants ou bien trois, qu'il y est au moins un mini-toi et un mini-moi. Je veux pouvoir rivaliser avec Rachel, Mercedes et Tina en leur disant que nos enfants sont meilleurs que les leurs. Bon, c'est vrai que Rowan est formidable mais il faut voir les choses en face, il ne vaudra jamais un Fabray-Lopez. Je veux ressentir la même fierté que Sam à l'idée que nous allons avoir un enfant. Je veux être aussi heureuse que Rachel et Finn en les voyants grandir et apprendre de nouvelles choses tous les jours. Tu t'imagines s'ils seront aussi gentils et plein de joie que Rowan ?

- Je t'imagine surtout toi en train de t'occuper d'eux, je suis sûre que tu seras la meilleure maman au monde.

- A égalité avec toi.

- Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras cette fois-ci ?

Santana ouvrit ses bras en réponse et Quinn vint si blottir avec joie, elle enfuit son visage dans le cou hâlé et huma la douce odeur qui s'y dégageait.

- Merci San. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une vie parfaite, tu es tellement merveilleuse avec moi que j'ai du mal à croire par moment que c'est la réalité, que je ne suis pas en train de rêver tout ça. Aujourd'hui est sans aucun doute le meilleur jour de ma vie. Rien ne pourra changer cela.

Le réveil retentit à ce moment et Santana se pressa d'arrêter le bruit infernal qu'il faisait.

- J'ai dis rien, répéta la blonde. Même pas ce réveil, qui nous oblige à nous lever et à me séparer de toi, parce que ce soir…, fit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure dans un sourire.

- Je te l'avais dit, on fera l'amour toute la soirée.

- Même plus que ça. Demain, on est en week-end alors on pourra le faire du coucher jusqu'au lever du soleil.

- Et tu prévois quoi pour la suite ? Demanda Santana en se levant.

- Un petit somme pour récupérer de notre nuit sportive, puis un bain qui serra « muy caliente ». On mangera ensuite un petit bout pour reprendre des forces, et après salon, cuisine, bureau et chambre… et peut-être sous la douche aussi après tout ça…

- Mais t'es insatiable !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, on veut juste faire des enfants et à ce qu'il paraît, il faut beaucoup d'amour.

- Il faut surtout…

- Beaucoup d'amour, l'interrompit Quinn.

- Oui, il faut beaucoup d'amour, répéta Santana. Mais pour l'instant, il faut mieux que j'aille m'habiller si je ne veux pas être en retard au travail.

- Tu as raison. File te préparer pendant que je m'occupe du petit déjeuner.

L'hispanique se doucha en vitesse, se sécha les cheveux qu'elle attacha convenablement, elle enfila une tenue pas trop chaude car la température new-yorkaise commençait à monter en cette fin de mois de mars, elle s'appliqua une légère touche de maquillage puis se rendit dans la cuisine où l'entendait un café, du jus d'orange et des pancakes. Après avoir mangé, elle embrassa Quinn d'une façon beaucoup plus fougueuse que d'habitude et fila ensuite hors de l'appartement.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps sur le trajet. Depuis le temps qu'elle le faisait, tout était parfaitement chronométré pour qu'elle arrive pile poil au bon moment, elle marcha pendant deux minutes jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche de leur appartement, elle restait sous terre pendant six minutes et ressortait à 8h48 directement dans la rue où elle travaillait. Elle se dirigeait vers un café à l'angle de la rue où il y avait toujours une file d'au moins quinze personnes à cette heure-là mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre puisque le moca vanille qu'elle était censé prendre pour sa patronne était déjà prêt comme chaque matin, elle régla la note sur le comptoir en saluant le gérant pour qu'il prenne l'argent avant qu'un client ne le fasse. Il était 8h50 lorsqu'elle ressortit dehors où elle attendait que le feu du passage clouté passe au vert. Elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone et sourit quand elle vit le nom de Quinn affiché sur l'écran.

- Je te manque déjà ? Lui demanda-t-elle le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point. Et je voulais te demander quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Puck et Rachel comme parrain et marraine pour notre premier enfant ?

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est encore un peu tôt pour penser à cela ? Le bébé n'est pas même conçu. C'est comme si tu songeais au prénom que tu veux lui donner avant de connaître le sexe.

- Et bien, j'en ai quelques uns en tête à vrai dire.

Le feu passa au rouge et un autobus s'arrêta au bon moment devant le passage piéton. De l'autre côté de la route, Santana vit que le bonhomme passa au vert et elle commença alors à traverser.

- Tu peux me les dire ? C'est juste pour que je m'assure que tu n'ais pas envie de leur donner des prénoms bizarres comme le font les stars.

- Pour un garçon, j'ai pensé à Sloan, comme ça son prénom commencera par un S comme Santana.

L'hispanique venait de passer le bus, elle continua son chemin en étant touché par l'idée de prénom de la blonde et elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il se passait sur sa gauche. Un conducteur, qui devait soit être très en retard, soit être bourré, ou soit les deux, tenta de passer alors que le feu était passé au rouge depuis quelques seconde déjà. Il déboula à toute vitesse et percuta de plein fouet la brune qui était en train de dire à Quinn que le second prénom de Sloan devrait alors être Quentin.

Elle fit un vol plané et atterrit à quatre mètres du passage piéton, son téléphone était tombé encore plus loin et le bruit de la ville couvrit la voix angoissée de la blonde qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. La circulation s'arrêta et plusieurs personnes vinrent se ruer auprès de la blessée tandis qu'on appelait une ambulance.

Santana voyait des personnes en train de s'affairer autour d'elle avec inquiétude, ces inconnus lui parlaient mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver, tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle avait mal. Une douleur insupportable était en train de ronger entièrement son corps, il lui était impossible de savoir où elle avait le plus mal, si c'était à ses jambes, à ses bras, à son thorax ou bien à sa tête. On lui passa bientôt quelque chose sur la bouche sans qu'elle ne sache de quoi il s'agissait, elle respira un peu mieux et sentit alors que la douleur de sa poitrine augmentait brutalement. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes à cause de la douleur avant de les ouvrir pour voir à nouveau l'inquiétude sur les visages des gens qui l'entouraient. Elle les ferma ensuite une seconde fois et ne les rouvrit que trois mois et une semaine plus tard alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital et après avoir fait un doux rêve où Brittany était présente.

°o_o° _(fin du flash-back)_ °o_o°

Quand elle se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, Santana avait l'impression de ressentir à nouveau la douleur qui avait envahie son corps lors de l'accident. Dans un premier temps, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration puis remit tous les éléments en ordre avant de jurer haut et fort contre elle-même.

- Mais quelle conne !

* * *

Voilà, Santana se souvient donc de tout ce qu'elle avait oublié. Comme l'histoire de cette fiction était le recherche du passé perdu, elle va donc s'arrêter. J'ai quand même écrit un dernier chapitre en POV Santana qui commencera directement après ce réveil-là. Une autre fiction qui suivra celle-ci est prévue donc il ne s'agira pas vraiment d'une fin. A samedi pour la suite.


	24. Le passé retrouvé

Hey! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a touché. Voici enfin le dernier chapitre en POV Santana comme je l'avais dit. Cela se déroule juste après que San s'est réveillé et s'est traité de conne. Je précise que c'est la première fois que j'écris du POV donc c'est un peu moyen mais je ne me voyais pas écrire ce chapitre autrement que comme ça.

Le titre de la fiction s'inspirait de_ A la recherche du temps perdu_, et bien je me suis dit que j'allais terminé par un autre clin d'œil à Proust puisque le dernier tome de son œuvre s'intitule _Le temps re__trouvé_.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Le passé retrouvé**

Je suis certainement la fille la plus stupide de cette fichue planète ! J'avais tout devant les yeux et pourtant… je ne suis qu'une pauvre imbécile !

- San, gémit Quinn à côté de moi.

En plus, j'ai trouvé le moyen de la réveiller. Je tourne la tête vers Q alors qu'elle commence à ouvrir ses yeux tout en se les frottant parce que la lumière la gêne. Si elle voyait la tête qu'elle fait en ce moment… elle comprendrait pourquoi elle me plait autant. Malgré que j'adore cette vision et que j'aimerais bien rester pour la prendre dans mes bras comme j'aime le faire à chaque fois, je me lève et me dirige vers la penderie pour en sortir une tenue légère.

- Reviens ici, grogne-t-elle en baillant tout sauf discrètement.

- Il faut que j'y aille mon cœur, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

- On est dimanche… Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir d'important à faire le dimanche qui ne soit pas rester dans ce lit avec ta chère et tendre petite amie ?

- Et bien… j'ai retrouvé mon passé et… j'ai besoin d'y aller, dis-je avec hésitation.

- Tu te souviens de tout ? Jusqu'à l'accident ?

J'hoche de la tête pour confirmer et je me garde de lui dire à quel point j'avais eu mal, cela la ferait souffrir. Ce serait une douleur totalement différente certes mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de mal de quelque manière que ce soit. Je termine de m'habiller alors qu'elle a l'air de penser à tout cela puis je fais un tour dans la salle de bain pour me peigner les cheveux et me brosser les dents. Je retourne dans notre chambre et je la vois assise en tailleur sur notre lit.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée d'y retourner ? Cela ne t'apportera rien de revenir sur les lieux de l'accident.

- En fait, ce n'est pas là-bas que j'ai l'intention d'aller…

- Ah ! Tu comptes en parler au docteur Carter. Tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée. J'espère juste qu'elle est restée à New York ce week-end. N'oublie pas de la remercier de ma part de te prendre en consultation même le dimanche, me dit-elle avant de s'étendre à nouveau sur le lit.

Je m'apprête à sortir de la chambre quand je l'entends se plaindre avec une voix de petite fille.

- Et mon bisou ?

Bien sûr, le bisou. On n'oublie jamais de s'embrasser avant de se séparer et tant que tout ne sera pas clair à cent pour cent dans ma tête, il ne faut pas que je change quoi que ce soit à ma façon de me comporter avec Quinn. Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres puis sur le front avant de m'en aller pour de bon. Je foule le trottoir assez rapidement, voulant vérifier au plus vite si je suis folle ou non parce qu'il est clair que tous les éléments sont là pour confirmer que j'ai raison, que j'ai bel et bien retrouver mon passé mais d'un autre côté, il y a d'autres éléments qui prouvent que je suis complètement cinglée de penser que tout cela puisse être vrai.

Alors que j'arrive dans la rue dans laquelle je suis censé lever le voile sur cette idée totalement saugrenue que je suis en train de me faire, je commence à me demander si Lea Carter ne va pas finir par m'interner quand je lui raconterai tout ce que j'ai en tête. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus que cela parce que j'y suis presque, il ne me reste qu'une trentaine de mètres pour y arriver et… mon dieu, elle est là. De dos une fois de plus mais je n'ai plus de doutes cette fois-ci, je parcoure les derniers mètres qui nous séparent en évitant de la regarder, je tire la chaise en face d'elle dès que j'arrive à sa hauteur et je m'y assoie. Je lève enfin la tête, en priant de tout mon cœur qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une hallucination ou d'un truc dans le genre, et je la salue en même temps.

- Salut Brittany… ou devrais-je plutôt dire Sloan.

Elle me regarde pendant quelques secondes avec un air de se dire « mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » avant qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Santana, je n'arrive pas croire que tu m'ais retrouvée. Comment est-ce que tu sais que… ?

Comment est-ce que je sais que Brittany est toujours en vie ? En voilà une bonne question. Je n'en étais pas vraiment sûre à vrai dire parce que ma théorie était fondée sur de petits détails insignifiants qui ne prouvaient pas grand-chose.

- Je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte en me réveillant ce matin. C'était comme si le fait de me souvenir de m'être faite percuter de plein fouet par une voiture m'a remit toutes les idées en place.

- Tu t'es fait rentrée dedans par une voiture ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

Bien joué Santana, tu as réussi à lui faire peur. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je fais à lui parler de cela ? Je devrais plutôt la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui dire que je l'aime et qu'elle ne peut pas savoir à quel point elle m'a manqué pendant ces quatre dernières années mais non, je suis là en train de lui dire que je me suis faite fauchée par une bagnole, normal quoi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai quasiment rien eu…

Si on omet le fait que j'avais douze os cassés, quelques côtes fêlées, l'épaule droite déboitée et qu'une satanée hémorragie a failli me tuer.

- … Et je vais très bien. J'ai entièrement récupérer pendant que j'étais dans le coma, lui dis-je pour la rassurer.

- Quoi ? T'étais dans le coma ?

Alors là, toutes mes félicitations. Il n'y a plus de doutes, je suis de loin la personne la plus stupide au monde.

- Oui mais c'était juste l'histoire de quelques temps. Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais très bien maintenant.

C'est bon, je me suis plus ou moins rattraper. Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses.

- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Je lui demande cela en me levant de ma chaise et elle en fait de même, puis elle m'enveloppe dans une étreinte qui me fait lâcher des larmes de joie.

- Qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué de me retrouver dans tes bras, de sentir la douceur de ta peau, de voir ton regard si magnifique, lui dis-je en m'écartant un peu d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ton sourire qui me donne toujours envie de sourire. Ta simple présence qui me fait me sentir bien… Mais là, je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends plus rien du tout. Comment est-ce que cela se fait que tu nous ais fait croire à tous que tu étais morte ?

- Dis-moi d'abord comment tu as fait pour savoir que je suis toujours en vie et ensuite je t'expliquerai tout.

On se rassoit toutes les deux et je lui attrape les mains avant de me lancer dans une explication quelque peu vague.

- Si je remets tout dans l'ordre, je me suis souvenue que personne n'a vu ton corps à la chambre funèbre parce que tu étais déjà dans un cercueil quand on t'a ramené à Lima. Ensuite, lors de l'enterrement, il était fermé donc une fois de plus, on n'a pas pu voir ton corps. De toute façon, il était censé être criblé de balles donc il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Sur le coup, tout cela ne voulait rien dire, c'était juste les circonstances qui ont fait que cela s'est passé comme ça et pas autrement. Mais je t'ai vu au début du mois. Tu étais assise à cette même terrasse de bar. J'étais assez loin d'ici alors je n'ai pas pu bien te voir pourtant j'étais sûre et certaine que c'était toi.

» Je suis donc allée discuter avec un des serveurs qui m'a dit qu'il te connaissait bien parce que tu viens souvent ici. Il m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas être prise en photo et que tu n'aimais pas non plus te retrouver au centre de toutes les attentions. Il m'a aussi fait voir cet article qui parle du concours que tu as gagné. C'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai été stupide. Je savais désormais que tu t'appelais Sloan Zapenat et pourtant je n'avais rien vu. Alors que franchement, tu peux me dire combien de personnes portent ce nom de famille ? Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il existe vraiment.

» Bref, ce n'est que ce matin à mon réveil que j'ai eu le déclic, c'est l'anagramme de Santana Lopez. A partir de là, j'ai repensé à tous les éléments qui m'indiquaient que tu pouvais toujours être vivante. De là, j'ai réalisé que personne n'avait jamais vu ton corps et que cette fameuse Sloan, qui me faisait étrangement penser à toi, était du genre à vouloir cacher son existence au point de ne pas vouloir apparaître sur la moindre photo. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais cacher ton existence.

- Tout le monde s'est sûrement dit que ma mort était du au fait que je m'étais retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et bien, ma fausse mort est en fait du à cela. Pour résumer ce qu'il s'est passé, le FBI a fait croire à ma mort après que j'ai surpris le colombien Oscar Fray, qui est le chef d'un gang de Los Angeles, en train de tuer deux de ses rivaux. J'avais réussi à filmer la scène mais il m'a aperçu.

- Alors lui, je vais le buter ! Dis-je en tapant du poing sur la table.

C'est sorti tout seul. Ce gars est quand même responsable de notre séparation qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu d'être.

- Je suis parvenue à m'enfuir, Sanny. Je suis immédiatement allée voir la police, qui a prévenu le FBI de Los Angeles parce que ce sont eux qui s'occupaient des problèmes de gangs. Ils m'ont emmenée dans leurs bureaux, je leur ai donné la vidéo et je leur ai dit que Fray m'avait clairement vu. Comme cela s'était passé dans la ruelle en bas de chez moi, il n'allait pas avoir de mal à retrouver mon identité. Ils ont alors décidé de me protéger en faisant croire à ma mort parce que je courrais un risque tant qu'il était vivant et ils m'ont dit que tant que je serais vivante, mes proches pouvaient eux aussi courir un risque. Fray a été jugé et condamné à la peine capitale.

» Le jugement a duré plusieurs mois parce qu'il était impliqué dans pas mal d'affaires, ensuite il a fallu attendre très longtemps avant que la peine de mort soit appliquée. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, le FBI considère que sa famille et les autres membres de ce gang représentent toujours une menace pour moi et je suis donc censée garder ma nouvelle identité. Ah, je devais m'appeler Jane McCoy mais j'ai insisté pour me faire appeler Sloan Zapenat, c'était une façon de me dire que même si j'étais loin de toi, tu serais toujours présente au plus profond de moi. Après sa mort, ils m'ont aussi donné l'autorisation de voir mes proches mais ils m'ont conseillés de ne pas revoir trop de personnes pour que cela reste le plus confidentiel possible.

Et moi ? Je ne suis pas digne de confiance ou quoi ?... Non, il ne faut pas que je lui en veuille, elle doit certainement avoir une bonne raison d'avoir agit ainsi. Parlons plutôt d'autre chose.

- Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces quatre ans ? Il paraît que tu es devenue une experte en pâtisserie.

- Comme je n'avais que du temps libre au début, je me suis occupée comme j'ai pu alors j'ai pris des cours d'un peu de tout, de cuisine, de piano, de bricolage, de peinture et de plein d'autres choses. Et il y a deux ans, j'ai décroché un poste de professeur de danse dans une petite école de la ville. Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler puisque je reçois une pension qui me permet de vivre correctement mais je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas pouvoir exercer la danse.

- Ca te dit qu'on danse toutes les deux ?

- Ici ? Me demande-t-elle avec étonnement.

- Bien sûr, on peut danser n'importe où après tout.

Elle me sourit et nous nous levons pour entrer à l'intérieur du bar, elle demande au seul serveur présent de mettre un peu de musique, un slow de préférence. Elle pose ensuite ses mains sur mes hanches tandis que je passe les miennes derrière sa nuque. La musique commence, nous nous mettons à danser en ayant l'impression d'être seules au monde, dans notre petite bulle où il fait bon vivre. Pendant toute la durée de la chanson, nous n'échangeons aucun mot, nous n'en avons pas besoin. Un simple regard, une simple caresse de la main suffissent à nous faire comprendre ce que nous ressentons l'une pour l'autre. En tout cas, je suis sûre de le comprendre mais peut-être pas elle parce qu'elle a bien changé depuis le temps, j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle a une façon de parler différente d'avant, alors peut-être qu'il n'y a pas que cela de différent chez elle et qu'elle a aussi réussi à tirer un trait sur notre histoire. Alors que les dernières notes retentissent, je préfère me dire que rien n'a changé entre nous et je scelle nos retrouvailles dans un baiser tant attendu.

C'est à Lima et il y a quatre ans et trois mois que ce baiser aurait du avoir lieu mais voilà, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Je l'ai cru morte, j'ai sombré dans une vie que je ne veux pas lui raconter parce qu'elle sera triste pour moi et que je n'en ai pas envie, et j'ai retrouvé le bonheur, le vrai, grâce à Quinn.

- On retourne s'asseoir ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins tout à l'heure. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes pour l'instant.

Je pars aussitôt avoir dit cela en direction de la salle de bain pour pouvoir penser à tout ça. Je suis amoureuse de deux personnes qui sont toutes les deux en vie. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Soit je reste avec Britt et je quitte Quinn, non ça c'est impossible mais je ne peux pas non plus quitter Brittany alors que je viens de la retrouver, il est hors de question qu'on se sépare. Je ne peux quand même pas non plus rester avec les deux… Autant en parler à Britt pour l'instant, peut-être que me confier à elle me permettra de voir les choses un peu plus clairement.

Je sors des toilettes et je retrouve Brittany en terrasse. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je dois m'y prendre pour lancer la conversation.

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que c'est tu viens souvent ici ? Ce bar n'a pas l'air spécialement mieux que les autres.

Ce n'est pas en me défilant que je vais y arriver ! Franchement, il n'y a rien de compliqué à dire « Je suis avec Quinn », ce ne sont que quatre petits mots de rien du tout.

- A ton avis ? Me répond-t-elle comme si la réponse était évidente. Tu n'as pas vu l'enseigne ?

Je lève alors la tête pour découvrir que ce bar s'appelle « Le Santa Anna ». C'est clair que cela explique tout et… et il faut que je me lance une bonne fois pour toute, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

- Euh… j'ai un truc important à te dire.

- Tu veux me faire part du fait que tu es en couple avec Quinn, c'est ça ?

Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

- Quand le FBI m'a autorisé à revoir ma famille, je leur ai demandé s'il était possible que je te revoie toi aussi. Ils ont fait quelques recherches pour savoir ce que tu étais devenue et ils m'ont ensuite dit que tu étais avec Quinn.

C'est donc pour cela qu'elle n'a pas voulu me revoir, pour que je puisse continuer tranquillement ma vie avec Quinn au lieu de me torturer l'esprit à me demander avec laquelle des deux je dois choisir de vivre le restant de mes jours. Si cela, ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour, qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- Je suis avec Quinn et je l'aime à un tel point que je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans elle mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer pendant tout ce temps et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, il m'est impossible de te laisser, je ne peux pas non plus vivre sans toi.

- Maintenant que je t'ai revu, je n'ai pas non plus envie de me séparer de toi. Quatre ans sans te voir ni entendre ta voix ou tout simplement pouvoir t'aimer, c'est déjà trop long alors je ne peux pas envisager toute une vie comme ça.

- On veut donc toutes les deux être ensemble.

- Et tu veux aussi être avec Quinn, continue-t-elle. Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, tu croyais que j'étais morte donc c'est tout à fait normal que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Je remercie même Quinn d'avoir été là pour toi car elle a l'air de t'avoir rendu très heureuse et ton bonheur est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Et tout ce qui compte à mes yeux est votre bonheur à toutes les deux mais ils ne sont malheureusement pas compatibles. Je suis complètement perdue entre vous deux, entre mes deux passés et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Avec qui est-ce que je vais rester ? A qui vais-je faire du mal ? La réponse est simple, quoi que je fasse, je nous ferais du mal à toutes les trois. Britt a l'air d'être elle aussi en train de penser à tout cela parce qu'elle me demande :

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Bonne question. On fait quoi maintenant ?

* * *

Et voilà, c'est bien sur cette question que se termine cette fiction. Finalement, le "passé perdu", ce n'était pas que les souvenirs de San :p Certains d'entre vous se diront peut-être "Quoi? Mais ça ne peut pas se terminer maintenant!", mais comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, une autre fiction qui suivra celle-ci est prévue. J'ai seulement fait le plan pour l'instant et j'attends vos réactions avant de l'écrire pour savoir s'il faut que je le fasse ou pas.

Maintenant vous ne pourrez plus me dire "Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué Brittany?" parce que je ne l'ai pas tuée :p Vous avez aussi maintenant la raison de sa mort, c'était juste pour que Santana aime deux personnes à la fois.

J'ai aussi de dire merci à alexminou, AnaisFrance, Armelle, Azerty, Boudiboudi, Brittana38, BrittanaFic, calzona95, cfckc9, chick on speed, Dess, Diablot's, Eloraz, Emi, EmilyCanada, Flolie25, frenchmath, Gangsta-Gleek, grim, jessy03, Helene, Ifeelsunny, JB, juju2904, KateBeckinsale, LauraBlack9, Lampadophore, Lchoute88 Lebanes3, Lola, lovesong45, Manon, marie, Marine, Mel71, milkanie, Mina77, M-quinn Fab, MrBloodline, naomi42, Nayahogleek, Nayaholic3, NayannaR, Naze, Ninoubrittana, pacifik, pequenajuele, Poppyes-Nay, potter74, pretty-little-Gleek1, psychotronic, Santana05, sara connor, Sarah, Spreid, travolta, ves, vingar, White-cry, xLetLoveIn, XV's-Andy, XxBrittanafanXx, YoungAndWild et Zikiki pour m'avoir suivi et avoir pensé à poster un petit message. Les reviews font toujours très plaisir aux auteurs et sont une source d'encouragement qui nous aide à continuer nos histoires.

J'espère que cette fin vous a plu et que vous voulez une suite. Si c'est le cas, je pense que vous ne l'aurez qu'aux alentours des mois d'octobre-novembre parce que je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps dans les semaines qui viennent car je pars vivre sous le soleil de Séville pour une année d'études Erasmus (ceux qui connaissent ce programme savent qu'on n'a pas toujours beaucoup de libre tellement il y a plein de choses à faire) et je compte avoir une certaine avance dans les chapitres avant de commencer à poster. A bientôt ;)


	25. RAR

Et non, désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre bonus qui vous attends là mais une petite réponse aux reviews que j'ai décidé de poster ici pour pouvoir répondre aussi aux guests.

Vous êtes nombreux à vouloir une suite donc il y aura bien une suite. J'ai pu voir que certains d'entre vous espère voir du Quintana dans la prochaine fiction, d'autres du Brittana, et d'autres encore un mélange de tout cela. Les avis sont bien partagés et certains seront forcément déçus par la tournure des événements. J'ai établi pour l'instant le plan de ce qu'il va se passer dans un premier temps mais je ne sais pas encore comment cela va se terminer, disons que je change d'avis sur cette fin à peu près toutes les heures ^^'. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me décider alors qu'au tout début de cette fiction, j'avais prévu que San largue Quinn dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé Britt mais je n'avais pas prévu que j'allais finir par aimer autant le Quintana que le Brittana. Je pense donc que ce sera un choix difficile à faire.

**Ves**, je suis contente que tu ais trouvé mon explication sur la fausse de Britt plausible parce que j'avais un peu peur que ce soit trop tirer par les cheveux. Oui, un couple polygame est possible mais il s'attendre à tout pour la suite.

**Ninoubrittana**, je me disais qu'il y aurait au moins une personne qui n'allait pas être trop étonnée que B soit en vie. J'attends de connaître tes intuitions quand à la suite ;)

**Lola**, au moins tu as aussi pensé à poster une review sur ce chapitre là, c'est déjà cela :) Essaye de ne plus trop oublier de laisser un petit pour dire ce que tu en penses, et je ne parle pas seulement pour mes fictions mais pour celles des autres auteurs aussi parce que voir qu'on ait suivit nous encourage à continuer.

**frenchmath,** **lovesong45**, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel je suis heureuse de voir que vous me traitez de sadique, c'est justement ce que je veux être avec les lecteurs 8D

**Manon**, il peut y avoir une confrontation entre les trois filles comme il peut très bien ne pas y en avoir car Britt ne doit pas relever à trop de monde qu'elle est en vie.

**vingar**, je m'attendais à ce que certains m'aiment pas cette fin. En plus, tu aimes le Quintana si je souviens bien, donc je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses ne pas aimer.

**juju2904, XxBrittanafanXx, Naze**, c'était vraiment le but que personne ne s'y attende.

**Jessy03**, j'aime bien ta façon de voir les choses. En tout cas, je ne pouvais faire en sorte que Santana voit Brittany comme étant son passé et Quinn son futur. J'aime pimenter les choses alors je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'écrire un épilogue où San vivrait avec Quinn et serait la BFF de Britt.

**EmilyCanada**, la prochaine fiction sera bien la suite de celle-ci. Elle devra même commencer directement là où celle-ci s'est arrêtée.

**Gangsta-Gleek**, et moi qui pensait que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'imagination ^^ merci de penser que j'en ai pas mal finalement.

**Armelle**, de rien. En plus de "pauvre Quinn", j'ajouterai pauvre Britt et pauvre San. Pour moi, cette situation est difficile pour les trois.

**AnaisFrance**, quelle imagination! Je ne te dis pas si ce que tu penses est bon ou pas afin de garder un minimum de mystère.

**naomi42**, même si tu n'aimes pas le Brittana, j'espère que tu continueras à suivre la suite.

**Achele**, c'est justement pour cette raison que San n'a pas largué Quinn dans le dernier chapitre. De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été crédible.

**Diablot's**, c'est vrai que cela peut paraître tirer par les cheveux mais c'est la façon de la ressusciter la plus crédible que j'ai trouvé.

**Lampadophore**, un ménage à trois inclurait le fait que Britt et Quinn soient elles aussi ensemble donc cela ne sera pas possible.

** bascani93**, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, je m'attendais à ce que cette fin ne plaise pas à tout le monde. Je suis contente en tout cas que tu ais aimé le reste de l'histoire.

**cfckc9**, je me suis aussi attaché au Quintana en l'écrivant alors ce n'était pas facile pour moi de faire revenir Brittany mais voilà, comme toi je me dis que c'est quand même Brittana. Donc, cela complique aussi les choses pour moi ^^'

**chick on speed**, c'est sûr que j'écrirai ce que j'ai envie d'écrire et non pas ce que les lecteurs veulent lire. De toute façon, certains veulent du Quintana et d'autres du Brittana, alors je sais aussi que certains seront déçus par la suite.

**travolta, alexminou, Marie, Miss Parker, quickly**, merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié mon histoire.


End file.
